Percy Jackson: A demigod in a land of monsters
by revan79
Summary: Percy Jackson always had bad luck and as such was susceptible to unfortunate events. So why not add getting transported to a land filled with monsters who eat humans guts, and a group of women who could give the hunters a run for their money to the list of unfortunate events that plagued his life? And why not add in a Harem? I own nothing Eternal disclaimer! First Claymore/PJOxover
1. Chapter 1

**All right here's the deal. I have had this idea roaming about in my head for the past few weeks and finally decided to get it out, this is my first crossover attempt and I'd like some criticism of my work, like what could I do better to make it better to read and if I made people too overpowered. **

**Anyways hope to see lots of reviews, so here it goes.**

The world was once again greeted by a new day, heralded by the rising of the sun over the mountains, its rays lit up the land.

Great expanses of trees spanned the land, ending at the edges of Great Plains of grass, among these areas animals awoke from their slumber.

Birds san, deer grazed upon the land, bugs chirped and called to one another, and the horses ran through the land without a care.

Humans also began their daily lives and rituals, farmers led their herds to graze, children played, tavern keepers prepared the brew for the drinkers later in the day, woman gossiped and sewed, and blacksmiths toiled over their forges.

The dirt roads were muddy from the rain of the previous night and were empty, save for the ruts made from the wheels of wagons and carriages. Travelers were scarce and the ones that did walk the roads often had less than noble intentions. The bandits and thieves that traveled the road were not the main concern for they too had an enemy to fear.

The same reason the men and women of the land were watching their children like hawks, keeping eyes open and eyeing everyone with distrust, and suspicion. It was to keep an eye out for the monsters that preyed upon men.

The Yoma, as they were called by the humans, preyed upon the men and women of the land and fed upon their innards. They had an immense hatred and an immeasurable cruelty that the humans found themselves the targets of.

The Yoma had caused all that knew of their existence to be wary of anyone and everyone, seeing as the Yoma had an ability to take the form of other humans and infiltrating their ranks, thus not allowing them to unite to purge the Yoma from the world.

But in these dark times there was a light in the world, a shield and sword against these monsters that preyed upon humanity.

The Claymores, named after the large and heavy blade they wielded, hunted the Yoma, and exterminated them with extreme prejudice.

The Claymores were part of an Organization with no name simply being called the organization, and together with the Organizations resources and the Claymores skills they hunted the monsters, for a price.

The claymores though were not entirely human. They were hybrids of Yoma and human, at a young age the Claymores were surgically fused with a piece of Yoma tissue inside their bodies, which earned them the scorn and ire of the ones they protected, though the feeling was mutual.

The Claymores had, with the Yoma tissue, the ability to wield the same power as the Yoma, strengthening them and protecting them. Though as with most if not all power it came with a price.

If the Claymore used too much of the Yoma's power, called Yoki, they themselves would become the monsters they hunted. This little fact was kept from the public to keep what little trust was left in the Claymores intact.

This was also the reason as to why there were no male Claymores for over a hundred and twenty generations; the men fell to the power quicker than the women, so every Claymore was female.

The Claymores themselves had a set of rules that they abided by or they were killed, often by their very comrades.

They were not to harm normal humans, they were to kill all Yoma, and they were to kill their comrades if they were about to or already had awakened, the term used for when a Claymore turned into a Yoma.

The Claymores were each assigned a region to look over, 47 to be exact, and for every region was a Claymore in each generation.

Though the Claymores often teamed up when hunting an Awakened being, a Yoma with intellect, who was smarter, faster, and stronger than other Yoma, it was also at one point a human.

The Claymores were also not free of the sins that humanity could commit. They killed each other, lied, and betrayed one another for the more powerful positions of the Claymores.

Though changes were on the wind, carried over the land, the wind came with a warning to those who could tell it, unfortunately no one could understand it, a few individuals shivered and a feeling came over them telling them one thing.

_Prepare for the coming storm, for you may not survive it. _

On one of the many abandoned roads of the country side a traveler walked alone, nothing but his shadow to keep him company.

He wore a black cloak, like a cloth poncho with no sleeves, which reached to his knees. The ends of the cloak were shredded and dotted with tears and burn marks. The hood of the cloak was drawn up to cover his head and one could only make the lower portion of his face.

He wore a pair of black riding boots that reached his knees with spurs on the heels, a black pair of leather pants, and the rest of his attire was covered by the cloak he wore. He had a pack strapped to his back.

He made his way down the road, his once pristine black rising boots covered in mud. He marched forward none the less and eventually came to a stop at a decent sized villages gates, the wooden ramparts stood tall and at the top of the gate was a sole guardsman.

"Ho there, state your purpose!" The guard shouted and the traveler stopped and looked at him. "I mean no harm, I merely wish for supplies and a safe place to rest for the night." The man replied in a voice that suggested he was a teen.

The guard paused and then sighed. "Very well, try anything and we'll gut you like a pig, Open the gates!" The guard said to him before turning and shouting the last part to, what the traveler assumed to be, another guard.

The gates swung open and he walked towards the entrance and passed the gate before continuing on after giving a guard a nod of his head. He walked on the mud roads with little trouble as people stared at him and whispered among themselves. The village was styled like a German medieval village, with a dash of English architecture thrown in here and there. The architecture was similar enough as were the weapons the guards carried.

He ignored the staring populace and eventually found the inn of the village, entering it he came upon an empty room. A Tavern keeper sat near a podium on a stool. "What you want, stranger?" The man asked in a tone that suggested he had a great deal of impatience, and little toleration for things that would annoy him.

"I simply would like a room and a hot meal, for the night, if you could manage." He said and saw the Keeper look at him behind narrowed eyes shielded by glasses. "You got the money for something like that, boy, because I ain't no charity case." He said and the traveler tossed a small pouch that landed on the podium with a jingle of metal on metal.

The keeper raised his eye brows at the pouch before spilling the contents on the surface and his eyes widened at the money before him. "Where shall I be put at?" The traveler asked and the keeper looked up at him with wide eyes. "One…one moment I'll get right to it." He said and began to rummage around for his keys and he still couldn't believe the amount of money the traveler had thrown to him, it was enough to cover four days at least.

"Very well." The traveler said and followed after the keeper collected himself and showed the traveler to a nice room. It was a good sized room; a queen sized bed with blue covers, and fluffy pillows, a dresser, a full sized mirror, a chair was next to the mirror, a wolf skin rug, and a small study desk in the corner. "This is your room, lunch is at noon, and dinner shall be called in the evening." The keeper said in a polite tone that was a big difference compared to the rude, impatient one earlier, truly a person's greed could change them.

"Thank you is there a bath someplace." The traveler asked and the keeper nodded his head. "Aye, there's a bath down the hall at the very end. Feel free to use it whenever." The keeper said with that some polite tone. "Also, I am in need of supplies, any idea where to get some at?" He asked and the keeper nodded his head again. "Yes, indeed there is, across the street, the owners name is Wilhelm. He'll have anything you need, anything else?" The keeper stated.

"No that will be all, thank you for your time." The traveler said and the keeper nodded his head and exited the doorway, closing it on his way out. He didn't care about competition at the moment, that stranger had given him more than enough to cover his expenses. Besides this could prove to be an olive branch to the old shopkeeper across the street, an increase in profits, just another business transaction.

Back in the room he just left the traveler sighed and removed the pack from his shoulders. He set the pack down at the doors entrance and gently removed his boots, the black riding boots came off easily enough and he gently set the mud stained boots next to the pack. He sighed and started to remove his cloak, revealing his face to the room.

He was a fairly handsome man, more of a teenager along the age of seventeen, with black hair with a streak of white in it; he had sea green eyes that glanced around tiredly. He gently set the black cloak on the bed post and turned to look in the full body mirror. He wore a black leather jerkin over a dark grey colored shirt; he had several leather straps across his chest, attached to a sword sheath that carried a medieval styled sword.

The sword rested in its brown leather sheath, its handle was wrapped in black leather strips and the blade itself was about three feet long and came to a point at the end, the guard of the sword was chipped at places where an enemy's blade had met it. The teen removed the sheath and set it down on a chair in the room, before moving to his brown belt.

The belt was brown in color and held a hunting knife in one sheathe, a couple small pouches and pockets along with several pouches that jingled. The teen draped the belt over one of the chairs arms and fished through his pockets and eventually removed a pen and a watch. He stared at them for a moment before uncapping the pen and in a flash it was a three foot long bronze sword, he admired the weapon and read its name.

"It's good to see you in good cheer Riptide." He spoke to his sword, riptide, and set it next to the other blade, he took his watch and pressed a button and like the sword, in a flash it was a bronze shield with several depictions on it. He admired it and gazed at his reflection in its surface before setting it next to the chair, which by now looked like an armory. He reached down and removed two dirks that were strapped to his thighs.

Setting the two large daggers on the shield along with their sheathes he moved to remove a brown leather bracer on his right arm, it reached from his elbow to his fingers acting as a fingerless glove, he set the bracer on the arm of the chair along with his belt. He removed the jerkin from his chest and set it on the back of the chair. He stretched before walking to the bed and laid down on the blue covers, his hands were behind his head and his right leg was crossed over his left as he closed his eyes.

He had no idea how he had appeared in this land, one moment he was in camp the next he was free falling towards a body of water, but he knew from the start that this was not his home, there was no sign of technology his generations had, everything was still in the dark ages, and then there were the Yoma.

He had first encountered one after a week in this land and he was surprised. The Yoma were fast, strong, and difficult to kill. They didn't die when cut by celestial bronze like most monsters of his world but instead they bled purple and then regenerated the damage. He had also found they were susceptible to both godly weapons and normal steel and iron weaponry. He had found out the hard way about these monsters abilities, like the only way to really kill these things was to remove their heads from their bodies.

So far he had been here for about two years, he also noted how he never seemed to age past eighteen years of age, plenty of time to find out what the hell was going on, like why the mortals could see the Yoma, and they were supposed to be invisible but the mortals still saw them; it was like the mist didn't exist.

Then he also discovered something, these people spoke German and he had to learn how to speak it in order to do anything in this place, so he had set out and eventually found some people who he had managed to teach him, it was a long and grueling process due to his ADHD but he had persevered.

Then he had set out to find out just what the hell was going on, he tried calling his father or anyone for help but there was no answer but he still continued to call out to his family, and friends in hopes they would find him, but there was never any answer.

Though he was rather pleased to find out his gifts and skills were still intact if not more powerful than ever, he kept training due to the fact that the Yoma were something that could still give him some trouble at times. He had to work a lot of odd jobs in order to gain enough money for things like clothes, his old ones stood out like a sore thumb, weapons, Riptide still didn't work on mortals.

He had learned about the land he was in from various sources, books, gossip, travelers, and the occasional informant, he had set them up to keep a look out for anyone from his home if they came through unprepared this place would eat them up no problem. He only had a handful of informants but it was more than enough to keep a lookout in every region.

The Claymores interested him and he had yet to meet one of the _Silver eyed witches _that the people feared and scorned, he supported them for being able to fight the Yoma head on and come out on top usually.

The Yoma were not the only problem though, bandits, slavers, and others of their ilk roamed the land. He had to kill a few, it had made him throw up when he first had to kill a person here, and he then came to a realization. The bandits he killed were the scum of this world, rapist, thieves, murders, traitors of the highest offense. He quickly understood that he was doing a service to the world, and who was he to leave their valuables to their corpses, they didn't need them any longer.

So far he had survived and even thrived in this world, not many could fight the Yoma and he was happy to do it, it gave him strong opponents, and it allowed him to keep his skills up to par. That and it also helped him whenever he had saved someone and he was glad to have at least done a little bit of good.

Right now he was just roaming around and was in the middle of nowhere with no help in sight and was most likely surrounded by enemies of all sorts. He smiled to himself. "Well, Percy you've done it again." The now named Percy spoke to himself.

Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, bane of monsters, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, and a demigod was trapped in this world. Percy kept on smiling and opened his eyes to reveal his sea green eyes. "Well best to get cleaned up and stock up." He spoke to himself.

He got up and found a bucket of water and a cloth. He took his boots and began to clean them of the mud that was coated on them; soon the buckets once crystal clear water was a mud brown color. He dried the boots off with another cloth and set them near the door again. Then he set out for the bath, he set his clothes all folded up near the pool of water along with a dry towel and a spare set of clothes as he entered the bath.

He scrubbed away a weeks' worth of blood, dirt, grime, and mud. He enjoyed the feeling of the warm water and relaxed himself in the warm water. His body was littered with scars, both from his world and this one, his Achilles curse had vanished when he crossed the Tiber in New Rome and thus it the Yoma to harm him.

A scar ran across his chest from his left armpit down to his right hip. He had managed to stitch it up but it still left a rather bad scar. His back held a set of three claw marks where a Yoma managed to open his back up but not before he took its head off. His sides held several twisting scars that were stitched up but were rather ugly.

Percy eventually managed to get out of the bath and dried himself with his towel, no need to use his powers and get people suspicious, and donned his clothes. He put on a pair of black colored pants, a matching colored shirt and a dark grey colored vest. Lastly he donned his black boots that went up to his knees.

He exited the bath and reentered his room after traversing the hall. Entering he set the towels and his old clothes down, he put the dirty clothes in his pack and resolved to wash them later. He took his belt and fastened it to his waist, hunting knife and all, his dirks went to their spots on his thighs and he set his shield in watch form along with Riptide in pen form in his pocket.

He walked out down to the main area of the inn and ordered a meal and when it arrived he ate it without complaint, giving his thanks he walked out of the inn and entered the shop. Inside there were a plethora of items, behind the counter in the back was an older gentleman with grey hair, a pair of spectacles, and wore a grey tunic along with matching pants.

Percy walked to the counter and watched the man look up at him. "How can I help you Stanger?" He asked while reaching under the counter. Percy fished inside one of his vests pockets and withdrew a piece of paper, unfolding it he began to read off of it. "I need, some potatoes, carrots, at least a hundred feet in rope, a hatchet, and the location of the nearest blacksmith." He read off of the list and handed the paper to the man who took it before reading it and then glancing up at him.

"Passing traveler." Percy explained with a shrug. The man hesitated before nodding and gathering the items. The shopkeeper set the potatoes, and carrots inside a cloth bag, the rope was in a bundle the hatchet was set upon the rope. "The nearest blacksmith is down the road here, shouldn't be able to miss it." He said pointing down the road away from the gate, deeper into the town. Percy nodded his head and set the amount of money on the table which the shop keeper took up without hesitation.

Taking his bundle of goods Percy took them back to the inn and set it with his other belongings and headed out to find the black smith. He walked through the town and noticed the attention he was gathering and he ignored it, couldn't help those that would fight you all the way to prove them wrong.

He eventually found the place and found it to be in a water mill in the middle of town on the river that ran through the town. There was a sign that had an anvil and smoke billowing up from it on the outside of the shop. He entered the shop and found displays of swords, maces, axes, shields, daggers, bows, and everything in between.

It was a Child of Ares and child of _Hephaestus's_ candy store. He focused on the person behind the counter in the back, a large burly man wearing a black leather apron, and a white shirt and a pair of brown leather pants. He had a short messy hair style with his black hair looking like he just got out of bed. Percy walked up to the counter of the man and he saw the man turn his brown eyes to him.

Percy stared at him without fear and eventually the stare down ended with the big smithy chuckling before backing up. "You know boy, not many have ever stared me down before, and I've never seen you here before, so that must mean you're a traveler. Now what in god's name could've brought you to our little mud hole in the middle of nowhere." The man asked and Percy smiled.

"Just passing through and stocking up." The Smith laughed again in a big booming voice. "Oh, isn't that everyone's reason. Now what can old Thomas do for you?" The smith asked crossing his arms across his chest. "I need a chain mail shirt, or a metal chest plate, elbow and knee guards, a whet stone, and a shield, maybe a spear if you've got any of good quality that won't snap like a twig."

The blacksmith eyed Percy wearily, before grinning at him. "Oh, and what's with the armor, planning on running into some trouble?" He asked and Percy let a small smile cross his face. "No, more like trouble finds me, better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it." The smith nodded his head and went into the back of his shop. "Give me a moment and I'll have the gear you asked for." He heard the smith call to him and nodded his head.

The smith came back moment later with quite a few items. The smith set the items down on the counter and Percy admired the work. Percy eventually found some items he was satisfied with, a shield that was close to what a crusader would have wielded during the crusades, it was black with a white cross painted against the black background of the shield, a black metal chest plate that could also covered his back, a pair of Knee and elbow guards that were the color of a storm cloud, a shirt of chainmail that had a collar to protect his neck, and a whet stone, but he couldn't find a spear or lance he found acceptable.

He left with his items and the smith had been very happy with the amount of money he had earned. With the items tucked under his arm Percy made his way back to the Tavern. He eventually made his way into his room and set the newly acquired items near the chair which held most of his equipment.

Outside the sun was setting and the torches glowed while the darkness seemed to rise up and devour the land. _'I didn't think I had been gone that long, time flies.' _Percy thought to himself before taking his boots off and plopped down on the bed with a sigh after blowing the candle in his room out. He slowly started to drift into the realm of Morpheus and was settled into a deep sleep after several moments.

**Xx Line Break xX**

Percy awoke the next morning with the bird shining in his eyes and birds singing outside. "Damnit Apollo," Percy hissed as he rubbed his eyes, "Not so bright." Percy eventually stood up and noticed that he was in his room in the inn and nothing was out of place. He nodded to himself; everything was right where it should be.

Percy stood up and stretched, hearing the pops and cracks made him feel relieved, he looked around the room before donning his boots, and going downstairs he could hear several people moving about. The main room of the inn was inhabited by several people and he could smell food as well making him notice how hungry he was.

He had a breakfast consisting of a little chicken, a loaf of bread, a cup of water, and a tomato. When he was finished he returned to his room to get ready to leave. He put on the chainmail shirt on first with a chorus of clinks coming from the clamoring rings of iron, he wore the clothes from yesterday over it because they were relatively clean and he liked these colors, blue would always be his favorite but the grey color was cool and it was tactical.

Next he donned his elbow and knee guards, then once he was sure they were on and were held in place he donned his brown leather bracer on his right arm, he set the chest plate on his person and then took up his steel swords sheathe with the sword in it and fastened it to left hip on his belt.

He pocketed his watch shield and Riptide and set the new mortal shield he purchased yesterday on his back. He put his dirks on both his thighs; the hatchet he purchased yesterday was set in the back of his belt so he could use it if he ever needed it. The rope he purchased was set inside his pack along with the other items that had no combat value.

The second to last thing he donned was his black cloak, over that he strapped his pack on, moving around for a bit and adjusting everything till he was sure he could fight if needed, he drew up his cloaks hood and exited the room. He exited the inn while giving the keeper a nod before exiting the inn. The sun was up and people bustled about, he made his way to the gates without complaint and he found a guard at the gate.

"Ho there, where are you going?" The guard asked and Percy spoke up. "I'm leaving; I only intended to stay the night, would you kindly open up the gate?" He asked and the guard nodded before pushing the gate open. "Travel swiftly and may god be with you." The guard spoke as Percy nodded his head. "And with you." He replied before exiting the village and again entering the wilderness.

He smiled and started to march down the road. He traveled for hours and hours on end, all the while contemplating things that had happened. He had arrived in this world right after the war against Gaea had been won, only a few months later did he find himself falling towards this country. He and Annabeth were no longer together, it was a mutual agreement, they both had been in Tartarus and as long as they saw one another the memories would come back and haunt them.

So they agreed to be friends and only friends, it was still painful though and eventually he got over it. He hadn't been in touch with the others and so he hadn't known of their situations, he was off doing his own thing. He travelled and fought monsters, it was a way to keep the memories from coming back to haunt him, something to occupy his mind.

The Romans and Camp had agreed to a peace treaty and Piper acted as an ambassador of sorts of Camp half blood and Rome. The gods had been well enough after the war, no suicidal quests or the like and for that he was grateful. It was a good life and he had been somewhat happy, then out of nowhere one day a light appeared before him, he was in a forest walking and then the bright light blinded him and he woke up in a sea of nothingness only darkness, at first he thought he was dead for a second, then he was falling from so high that Zeus would've zapped him like a bug zapper zaps bugs.

Percy sighed as he walked down the road and eventually he came to an area where trees surrounded the edges of the mud road. He stopped and then lowered his head as he sighed in annoyance. "You can come out; I know you bandits are there." He said and after a few moments of nothing several people stepped out of the forest, all of them were armed and looked ready to fight, though they only wore leather armor and occasionally a piece of metal armor on their arms or legs.

"Well, looky here boys we got ourselves a trespasser." One of the bandits spoke and Percy assumed him to be the leader. "Trespassing? I didn't know you owned the road." Percy said and the Bandit smirked showing broken and crooked teeth. "Well we do own it see, and now you gotta pay the toll to travel down this road. Now hand over anything and everything of value or we bleed you like a pig."

Percy sighed as the other bandits chuckled and he slowly slid his pack of his back and set it on the ground. "Good boy, now your money, weapons, and whatever else catches our fancy." The bandit leader spoke and Percy didn't respond. He stayed where he was and no one could see what he was doing as his cloak fluttered in the wind and shielded his hands from view and his hood concealed his face.

The bandit leader waited a full two minutes before gritting his teeth and marching towards Percy. "Listen here boy! I said give us all you have!" The leader shouted and reached out to grasp Percy, at least he tried to before in a spray of blood his right hand, which had been reaching for him, was flying through the air.

The other bandits tensed and watched as the boy cleaved their leaders hand off. Then they watched as Percy followed up the removal of the now screaming man's hand with a slash across his neck sending blood flying through the air. The leader fell back grasping his throat with his one hand and he fell back as blood spewed through his fingers. Percy looked down at the man before looking at the others.

In his right hand was his steel sword, the blade was coated in blood and only Percy's lower face could be seen, only the small smile on his face. "Is that it?" He asked and the other bandits growled before charging him. Percy stood his ground as the bandits rushed him. He side stepped the first bandit and slashed up wards cutting the man from his gut to his throat.

He spun and removed another's head from their shoulders in a fountain of blood. One of the bandits was wielding a bow and Percy saw him take aim at him, acting quickly Percy spun a bandit around and used him as a human shield and with a _thunk _he could tell the arrow had struck the bandit in the chest.

He took his sword and drove it through the man's back and out through his chest piercing the bandit's heart. He pushed the bandit into another one and watched as they tumbled down. He dodged a spear thrust of a bandit before grasping the spears shaft and stabbing the owner with his sword and took the spear from the now dead bandit. He twirled the spear in his left hand before sending into the archer who was trying to get a clear shot.

The spear embedded itself in the man's chest and stuck him to a tree trunk. He spun and cut a bandit across the waist as said bandit hefted his war axe in an attempt to bring it down on his head. The bandit screamed and dropped his axe in front of him while gripping his waist in an attempt to hold his entrails inside, before the axe could hit the muddy ground Percy grabbed it with his left hand and cut off the axes owners head off with his own axe.

Turning Percy threw the war axe and watched as it hit a bandit in the head burying itself in the bandit's skull. He parried a blow from a sword wielding bandit and disarmed him just like Luke had taught him to all those years ago, the bandits blade clattered to the ground and Percy used the moment to impale the bandit on his sword.

He then drove the sword up and split the bandit from naval to skull in a bloody shower. The bandit who he had stopped by throwing his comrade at him attempted to slam his hammer into Percy but Percy just dodged it and then with a spin while holding his sword outwards at his wait level bisected the man.

The two halves fell to the ground in a shower of blood. Looking at how many were left he was surprised to see one bandit standing away from the slaughter and he was smirking. "Nicely done, now I can finally have a decent meal." The last bandit remaining said as his skin turned an ugly brown color, bright yellow cat like eyes replaced once brown human eyes, sharp teeth gave a wicked grin and his face became distorted.

"You are quite the ugly one aren't you?" Percy asked and watched the Yoma growl before laughing. "We'll see who's laughing when I began to feast on you entrails." The Yoma crowed and Percy let a small smirk again adorn his now blood splattered face. "You'll be eating those words of yours when you see my blade remove your head." Percy spoke and the Yoma growled before charging at monstrous speeds.

Percy dodged the clawed hands that reached out to claw at his chest and he ducked under the follow up before pushing forwards in order to run his blade through the monsters chest. The monster dodged and Percy followed up with a slash that the Yoma deflected with its claws and Percy responded by attempting to stab it in the shoulder. The Yoma leaped back before continuing to try and overwhelm the boy.

Percy's smirk had left his face when the combat initiated but then it suddenly came back. The Yoma was in a feeding frenzy of bloodlust and didn't notice until it was facing trees instead of the traveler, looking to its left it saw Percy there with a smirk back in place and sword descending for its head. "I told you so." Percy said smugly before the Yoma dropped to the ground in a spray of purple blood and its head rolled across the ground.

"Well, that was fun." Percy said before flicking his blade to remove the purple and red blood on it. Using the cloth of a bandit's shirt he cleaned the blade before sheathing it and the he proceeded to search the corpses for anything interesting. He had found a few herbs to use for medicinal purposes and a few pouches of money. The bodies, he left right where they dropped and he picked up his pack and moved down the road leaving a seen of blood and carnage behind him.

"Just like old times." He said to himself before lapping into silence once again. As it got later in the day he munched on an apple from a nearby tree. He had covered quite a few miles and he was rather pleased with his progress. He hadn't run into that much trouble along the way.

When it was nearing evening he finally found something interesting to occupy his time. He had come upon a clearing that had several dead Yoma scattered about and in the middle of the clearing of the dead creatures was a beautiful woman. She had pale blonde hair in a page boy style, she bore silver eyes and she seemed strong.

She wore steel shoulder pads, a metal skirt, a grey almost black cape that went to her waist, a grey body suit, and steel sabatons were donned in place of boots. The armor reminded him of roman armor, the sword she had planted in the ground was a Claymore and at that moment Percy remembered a description of Claymores he had been given.

Light blonde hair, silver eyes, wearing a grey body suit like uniform with a cape shoulder guards, a metal skirt, and wielding a large Claymore. _'So this is a Claymore.' _Percy thought to himself as he noticed she had several gashes across her body that were leaking blood. Then he noticed them start to heal up by themselves, it almost seemed like what happened when he used water to heal his wounds.

He walked into the glade and saw that there were at least seven dead Yoma, all of them small and humanoid nothing like the monsters that were called Awakened beings or voracious eaters, he had yet to see one much less fight one and he doubted he could beat it without his powers. He beat the Yoma with the bandits the way he did because he was underestimated and he used all his skills and speed at the one time to get a drop on the monster, he guessed these ones were aware of this Claymores power and hit her head on as did she.

He waited a few moments before walking into the glade and stopped about two yards from the Claymore; he studied her and noticed her looking at him most likely studying him as well. Her armor was in decent shape though she wore nothing to protect her chest, sides, or back, something he thought that they would have.

The woman's claymore looked sharp and it was stained in the purple blood of the Yoma. Percy stepped forward until he was directly in front of the woman before offering his hand out to her. The Claymore glared at his hand and ever so slowly reached out to it. Percy gripped her hand and hauled her to her feet. She looked at Percy as if confused by something.

Percy stepped back and watched the Claymore sheathe her blade. "You okay?" Percy asked and the woman stared at him, he pointed at her side. She followed his finger and nodded her head. "Yes I am fine." She replied in a stoic voice and Percy nodded his head.

"That's good." He said before studying the woman more intently, she noticed and glared at him. "What is it?" She asked and Percy waved a hand in a non-threatening manner. "Relax; it's just that I've never seen a Claymore in person before. You don't seem like a witch to me." He said and the Claymore stared at him.

"Truth be told, I'm impressed." He said and gestured to the dead Yoma. "Managing to kill seven Yoma single handedly, not an easy thing to do." He concluded then nodded his head to the woman. "So where are you heading?" He asked as the woman started to walk away in the opposite direction he came from. "To the south, there have been reports of Yoma and it is my duty to dispose of them." She stated and Percy shrugged before falling in step with her.

She stared at him and Percy felt her piercing eyes on him. "What?" He asked and the Claymore stared at him some more with her silver eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked and Percy shrugged. "Following you, why what does it look like I'm doing?" He asked and the Claymore stared at him some more. "Why are you following me?" She asked and Percy grinned, she could see that much of his face. "I like a good adventure, I won't be a burden, I can fight, and cook. Besides I've travelled a bit and know a few things."

The Claymore stared at him some more before facing forwards. "Very well, but should you become a hindrance I will leave you." Percy nodded his head. "Fair enough, names Percy, Percy Jackson. May I have yours; I'd rather call you by name rather than Claymore." The Claymore paused for a moment and then after a few moments sighed and nodded her head. "My name is Clare, Claymore number 47." Percy grinned. "Nice to meet you Clare." He said and bowed his head to her. "I have a feeling that we are going to get along splendidly." He smiled and Clare nodded her head as they walked into the woods.

**Xx Line Break xX**

It had been a solid four days of walking for the duo and not much had happened. Clare had yet to see the top half of Percy's face and it was beginning to frustrate her, she could sense no Yoki coming from her companion but there were Yoma that could disguise their Yoki and she couldn't kill him on the off chance he was a Yoma, if he was a human she's be hunted down and killed.

Percy had just enjoyed the company; it had been a while since he had a person to travel with, not since his old world and the quests there. He sighed and looked up at the noon day sun and couldn't help but groan in annoyance. He wished that they had something interesting to do, so far Clare had done one job and that was an ingle Yoma in a small desert town, the thing had been disguised as a kid's brother and then tried to kill the human brother.

Clare had stopped it and the boy had fled the village, Clare managed to kill the Yoma and afterwards they both left the town and Clare was surprised that Percy was still traveling with her. She thought he would just stay with her till they reached the village and then ditch her. Imagine her surprise when Percy showed up by her side when she exited the village and he acted like he normally did.

They both hiked across the vast desert and the sweltering heat, it had been one day since they left the village and it had been two since they entered the desert. Percy, tired of just the silence, decided to strike up a conversation. "Sooooo, Clare do the Claymores have any rules?" Percy asked to clarify up on some of the things he had heard about Claymores. "Yes, we do." Clare responded after a few moments of silence and Percy looked at her.

"Care to clear up on what the rules are?" Percy asked and Clare sighed as she continued the trek through the desert. "We cannot kill humans." She said and Percy looked at her. "Even if they were to hurt you?" He asked and Clare nodded her head slowly. "Damn, that is probably the stupidest rule I've heard….Scratch that, I've heard worse. But still I find it worrying that you cannot fight back." Percy said and Clare regarded him from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, well it is still a rule we Claymores must abide by. If not we are hunted by our own and are killed." She said and Percy spit on the ground. "Again, stupidest rule with an excessive punishment." Percy declared before smiling, no teeth showing, at Clare. Clare saw the smile and her eyes widened slightly. It almost looked like a reincarnation of Teresa's smile. "Then if you cannot strike back against the humans then I will defend us both from them." Percy said with his small smile in place and Clare nodded her head silently before returning her gaze forwards.

"Thank you, Percy." She said and Percy let a small laugh escape him. "Don't thank me yet, you get to deal with the Yoma, but I'll still back you up, don't know what good I'll be against one of them." He said and Clare snorted, they both walked forward in silence before Clare surprisingly spoke up.

"Percy, I have a question for you." She asked and Percy raised an eyebrow before nodding his head. "Go ahead and ask, I don't bite." He said and Clare nodded her head. "Why are you following me?" She asked and Percy sighed. "Didn't I answer this already?" He asked and Clare shook her head. "I want the real reason, not some half assed excuse."

Percy sighed before shrugging. "Well, in truth I've heard about you Claymores, but never met one. I was interested in what you were capable of and wanted to see firsthand." He said and Clare nodded her head before Percy continued. "You also looked a bit lonely." He said and Clare stared at him incredulously, he looked at her. "Don't give me that look." He said and Clare looked ahead.

"Besides," Percy spoke up again with a hint of humor in his voice. "You look kinda cute." He said and Clare glared at him and a light dusting of pink adorned her cheeks. Percy looked at her glare and laughed. "Oh, look at that, you're blushing." Percy said and Clare looked away. "I am not." She replied and Percy laughed. "Were to."

"Were not."

"Were to."

"Were not."

"Were to."

This banter went on for a while and eventually Clare stopped replying to the taunts. "I win." Percy said in a sing song voice. "This is not over." Clare said and Percy smiled at her. "Good, not every day I make a pretty girl blush." He said making Clare blush again and glare at him. "Gotcha." He laughed and Clare turned to face forwards again.

It took them another day but eventually they exited the desert and entered the forested areas of the land. They stopped that night at a small clearing and Percy went about and gathered kindling for a fire. The fire was started and Percy prepared some dinner for the two. "I need to go for a minute, I'll be back." Clare said and Percy looked at her form his position squatting on the ground.

"Very well, I'll leave some for you." He said and Clare nodded, she tried to explain to him she didn't need to eat every day but once a month and Percy waved her off. Clare walked through the forest and came to a small area where a man was waiting for her. He was a tall, thin man with a pair of dark sunglasses, a black hat and a black suit. He also had a rather pointed nose and was completely bald underneath the hat.

"Hello, 47." The man spoke with a small smirk on his face. "Nice work by the way, the money was collected and all of it went rather smoothly." He spoke before his smirk widened. "Never thought you'd have a little tag along. What is he?" He asked with a twisted smile. "Is he your little plaything, I wonder have you two-"That was as far as he got before Clare stopped him. "No, he is just a traveling companion, more like a pest that anything, he just follows me around."

"Is that all, 47?" He asked and shook his head. "I wonder does he know what you are; does he know what you can do?" He asked and Clare glared at him. "Rubel, do not push me." She warned him and Rubel smirked. "Or you'll what 47? You can't hurt me, I'm human." He said this with a smirk on his face, Clare glared at him.

Rubel laughed at her. "Kidding, kidding, but be warned that he is your responsibility and your problem." Clare nodded before walking away. "So how long before he leaves?" Rubel asked and Clare paused. "I wonder will he be disgusted by your body, will he be frightened by your skills, your power, your very being?" Rubel asked and Clare wanted to kill him very badly. "By the way," Rubel said before walking over to her and giving her a black card. "This is for you, I'd hurry else you'll have more than a Claymore ready for death on your hands." Rubel said and Clare widened her eyes before taking the card and then opening it.

Her eyes widened before she sighed and nodded her head. "It'll be done. Goodbye Rubel." She spoke and Rubel tipped his hat, "See you around 47." Clare turned around and resumed her walk while Rubel just grinned before walking away.

Back at the Camp Clare had entered it and had sat down using her sword as an impromptu support. Percy was sitting across from her and was staring into the fire. "So where are we planning on going?" Percy asked and Clare looked at him for a moment. "I am going to Hesse; you will not follow me any further." Clare said and Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Oh and why can't I follow you?" He asked and Clare sighed before shutting her silver eyes and looking at the stars. "Because, I received this," She said and Percy saw her open her hand revealing a black card with a symbol in red inscribed on it. "Those symbols, they are a Claymores insignia, are they not?" Percy asked and Clare nodded before pointing towards the collar of her uniform where hers was embroidered.

"Yes they are, and when one of us receives this card from another it means only one thing." Clare explained and Percy raised an eyebrow. "It means that the Claymore this symbol represents has asked to be euthanized, most are done by the Claymores most trusted people. It is an honor to receive one." She explained and Percy's eyes widened. _'So it's a death wish, damn. But why do they want to be euthanized?'_ Percy thought to himself before voicing his thoughts.

"Why, why does the giver of the card wish to be put down?" Percy asked a Clare sighed wondering why she was telling him this; she finally relented on telling him. "It's because the Claymore wishes to die with a shred of humanity left." Percy again raised his eyebrow. "We Claymores become the way we are due to the fact that we have a piece of Yoma surgically implanted in our bodies." She said and Percy's eyes were open as she stood up and began to remove her armor and clothes.

"I am the sole exception as I took the flesh of another Claymore, making me only a quarter Yoma instead of one half like the other Claymore." She continued to explain while she dropped the metal skirt and shoulder guards. "The Yoma tissue allows our bodies to use the power of the Yoma, also known as Yoki and it allows us to become something more than human." She said as she slowly released her cape from its hold and moved on to her top.

"But everything comes with a price." She said as her top dropped and Percy eyed her top and saw a long jagged scar on her collar bone. It looked rugged and the skin was discolored, there was stitching going into the wound and looked to be horribly done. "If we Claymores use over 80% of our Yoki we start to become awakened beings." That was news to Percy as his eyes studied Clare before standing up and walking up and walking over to her.

He stood directly in front of the slightly taller woman; she looked to be in her midtwenties and Percy looked like a seventeen or eighteen years old, he studied the scar on her torso and looked at her to see her studying him and her eyes seemed to be looking for something. "This is called a stigma," She explained gesturing to the scar.

"This is the mark all Claymore bear, they may be in different spots, but we all have one. It is the scar where the Yoma tissue was infused with our bodies." She said before looking at him and her eyes had a blank look. "It makes us undesirable, men do not wish for us due to this scar, tell me are you revolted by it, are you revolted by me?" She asked and Percy looked at her eyes.

He saw loneliness, confusion, fear, and weariness. He didn't know why she looked that way but it made him upset. "No, I'm not revolted by it or you." He said and Clare looked at him. "The part about becoming awakened beings surprised me, I'll give ya that much." He said and Clare looked down feeling saddened. "But, this scar just gives you more character. I have my own fair share of scars and I've seen worse than that." He said gesturing to her scar and Clare looked at him confused.

He said it gave her character, what did he mean by that? Clare thought to herself and watched as Percy studied her wound. "Still, if you are going to put down this person I'm just more inclined to go with you." He said and Clare looked at him as he gave her another smile. "I'm not going to be that easy to get rid of." He stated and Clare looked at him again, this man refused to leave her alone and it brought a warm feeling throughout her body, she shook her head to clear her head of the feeling.

"Thank you Percy, but this is a private matter, so you'll have to stay out of it." She responded and Percy looked back at her. "I'll make you a deal," He started and Clare looked at him. "I'll follow you and when we reach our destination I'll let you handle the matter while I stay a ways away. Is that agreeable?" He asked and Clare thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Be warned, if she awakens you'll need to run as fast as you can, and you'll have to evade her. If she awakens then I'll be no match, and you'll be alone."

Percy looked at her with a blank face before grinning at her with a faint smile. "Sounds just like old times, me alone against insurmountable odds and little to no chance of survival. I like it." Clare looked at him and his faint smile, she remembered a person who once smiled like that, as if challenging the world to try and beat him. Percy was still smiling when Clare asked a question that had him sputtering and looking at her like she had a second head. "Would you like to sleep with me?" She asked and Percy looked at her.

"N-n-no, why are you asking that?!" He asked and Clare stared at him and he also noticed that she had literally nothing on her top. "Does my scar deter you?" She asked and Percy shook his head before composing himself, waving his hand in a dismissing manner he shook his head. "No, it's not the scar, it's the fact that we have only known each other for what, four maybe five days?"

Clare looked down and Percy sighed before looking back up at her. "Look, Clare, you're a beautiful woman and no doubt a good fighter, but I have a lot of issues, we have only known each other for a short period of time." She looked back up at him with her silvery eyes and Percy smiled faintly. "Later then?" She asked and Percy choked on his on air, something he thought to be impossible. "L-l-l-later?" He sighed and slumped his head before straightening up and looking at her with his faint smile on his face. "Maybe, it's not a yes, but neither is it a no." He said and Clare nodded her head before beginning to get dressed again.

Percy lay down with his back to a tree, Clare sat across from him and used her sword as a rest, and Percy slowly closed his eyes before calling out to Clare one last time before drifting to sleep. "Good night Clare." He spoke and Clare looked at him with her silver eyes before nodding her head and Percy fell asleep.

Percy awoke the next day to the sight of Clare sitting exactly where she was last night. Slowly Percy sat himself up and Clare watched as her companion sat up before standing and looked around. "Well, let's get going." Percy said as he kicked out the embers of the fire from last light using the dirt. He gathered his pack and waited for Clare as the Claymore led the way. He followed her and together the two travelled the road with Percy on Clare's left.

As they walked Percy watched the rays of the sun slowly rise over the east, it was beautiful sight and one that her could always managed to appreciate as the pretty colors seemed to blend so well together, but then again Percy wouldn't put it past Apollo to make the sun light up the sky that color just to impress the ladies or some such.

Percy sighed as he wondered what he was going to do. He could settle down and try and raise a family, but he wanted to see his mother and Father back home along with his friends, he wanted his mother's homemade cookies, blue coloring and all, he swore it was like a drug because the first month he was here and without the blue food he was cranky, irritable and just down right pissy.

He could travel with Clare for however long he lived, not a bad idea but he also wanted something more than going on adventure, after adventure, something to look forward to after each adventure. Maybe he could start a family with Clare? He mused to himself and while it sounded appealing he got the idea that the Organization was rather possessive of their Claymore and would demand the Child, so unless the organization was destroyed or he was back in his home with Clare it was not going to happen.

But the idea was not that unappealing, Clare was a beautiful woman, a deadly fighter, even if he had seen her fight the one Yoma in the town he could tell she had some skill. Percy shook his head as the thoughts still polluted his mind. _'Aphrodite must be messing with me, figures, I'm most likely in a different era or gods forbid a different planet and she still can mess with me. The Gods are probably on Olympus laughing their asses off at me, can't send me a little bit of help, probably Zeus, damn prick, just wants me to suffer, see how much help I'll give you when I tell Hera about that little affair you had.' _Percy thought to himself and was chuckling and Clare gave him a look from the corner of her eyes and saw him with his hood shadowing everything above his mouth in a dark shadow.

His mouth was twisted in a small smirk and the laughter seemed to take an air of evilness. _'Watch me Zeus, as soon as I'm out of here you and me are going to have a nice long chat.' _He though before resuming his focus on the road ahead and saw Clare giving him a look. "What?" He asked and Clare turned to face forwards again.

"Nothing." She replied and Percy shrugged. After nearly four more hours of walking they came to a plain and Percy could see a figure ahead of them. It was dressed like a Claymore, and he could see the massive blade on its back. She was beautiful girl with silver eyes and straight, silvery blond hair that was longer than Clare's and parted on the right side. Percy looked at Clare then at the woman. "This her?" He asked and Clare nodded.

"Take your time, I'll be over there." He said and pointed to the right and she could see a ridge. Clare nodded and Percy walked off to the ridge while Clare walked to her friend. Percy walked up to the ridge and stood with his back to the two, he didn't like it, but he could understand it. This was at her own request and it was for the greater good. He waited for a little while before Clare joined him and he looked over at her, there were a few splatters of blood across her face.

They stayed that way for a while before Percy bowed his head. "I'm sorry." He said and Clare looked at him before looking forward again. "There is no need; there was nothing we could have done." She said and Percy shook his head. "I know how it is to put down a good friend, I know it all too well, I'm sorry you had to do it." He bowed his head before muttering a small prayer for whoever would listen to guide the woman's soul and grant her a place in Elysium.

Percy turned around and walked to the decapitated body lying on the ground in a pool of its own blood. The woman's expression was peaceful and seemed content; he gently walked over to the body before removing his pack and an entrenching tool. He began to dig a grave and Clare walked over to him and watched him as he toiled. "What are you doing?" She questioned as he dug the grave. "I'm digging your friend a grave." He replied and Clare looked at him questioningly, he looked back at her for a moment before resuming his digging.

"Why?" She asked and Percy continued to dig even as he answered her. "Because, it's a common courtesy to those you respect, and those who are your comrades, I respect the dead, well most of the dead, and if she was important to you then I suppose she's special to me as well." He spoke and Clare's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?" She asked as Percy continued to dig the grave. "You're my friend Clare, and I take care of my friends, such is the way of life, though not many share my views."

Clare looked at him before crouching next to him and began to help him. "What are you doing?" Percy asked and Clare looked at him before giving the smallest of smiles. "Helping a friend." She said and Percy was stunned for a moment before laughing lightly and resuming his digging. It was early in the evening when they finished and set the fallen Claymores sword as the grave marker. Percy, with his pack back on, and Clare stood in front of the grave and bowed their head and closed their eyes in a moment of prayer.

They opened their eyes and straightened up before turning around from the grave and walking away. As they walked Percy decided to speak up. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to hear more about your friend." Clare looked at her friend and then turned back ahead. "I think I'd like that." She spoke and Percy smiled. "Her name was Elena and she was my only friend during and after the Claymore training."

Percy nodded his head as they walked on the road. "After we claymores take the Yoma tissue we are in extreme pain, there is nothing to ease the pain except the embrace of another. Elena and I comforted each other when we both assimilated the tissue; during the assimilation the other person that comforts you is more often than not going to be your best friend." She explained as they entered the forest.

"I'm sorry, I truly am." Percy said and Clare nodded her head. "You have no need to apologize. It's not your fault we Claymores are the way we are." Percy nodded his head but still kept pace with Clare. "I know that, but I wish there was something I could do about it." Clare looked at her friend; he had apologized to her, cooked for her, and attempted to comfort her. "As do I, as do I Percy." She said and Percy smiled at her for a moment.

"I promise that I'll do everything in my power to protect you Clare, consequences be damned." He said and Clare stared at him, his faint smile on his face and the conviction in his voice stirred something inside her. "Percy, I promise that I'll also protect you." She said and Percy's smile widened, and he laughed. "Good, then we have each other's backs, we'll be unstoppable." He said and Clare, Clare the Claymore, laughed, honest to gods laughed. Percy looked taken back before laughing as well.

"Where to now?" Percy asked and Clare's laugh died down. "We go to get another job." Percy smiled and they continued on.

It had been another five days since they buried Elena, and since then nothing interesting had happened. Clare had received a new mission from Rubel; Percy learned his name after nearly two days of nonstop pestering. So now they were camped out on a little island that was surrounded by a two foot deep creek, there was one great oak tree in the center of the island.

Clare was gone leaving Percy alone on the island with only the fire to keep him company. He was seated on a log with his pack next to him, he picked at the rabbit that they had caught and he sighed as the rabbit cooked, it was late in the afternoon and the canopy of leaves shielded him from the sunlight. He stilled as he heard the sound of foot marching across the water. Looking up and in front he saw at least a dozen men all armed and somewhat dangerous.

They were dressed in leather armor and wool clothes and wielded everything from swords, to bows, to halberds. "What can I do for you?" Percy asked as he clasped his hands together and one of the people stepped forward. The man was bald, yellow teeth; he was also missing a few teeth, a crooked nose, and beady black eyes. He wielded a double bladed axe. "Well you see," The man said swinging his axe around. "We heard about you," Percy raised his eyebrow and looked at the man.

"You see, you killed my brother and his group and now you need to die." The man stated and Percy raised an eyebrow at the man. "Then once you're dead I'm going to put your head on a stake and leave it as a reminder to what happens to those that cross us." Percy shook his head and picked up a stick and twirled it about. "Then once that's done, we're going to take everything off of you."

Percy again shook his head and drew in the dirt with the stick. "Then there's the matter of that woman with you," The bandit spoke and Percy stilled and his grip tightened on the stick. "You're traveling with a Claymore; you know I heard that they can't harm humans so that means she won't mind if we have a bit of _fun._" The man spoke and Percy gripped the stick till blood dripped down the stick. Then his grip on the stick lightened and he stood up. The bandits were laughing at this point thinking of how easy it was going to be.

"You know," The bandits stopped their laughing as Percy spoke up. "I was going to go easy on you, but now you threatened my friend and I can't allow that." He said and the bandit laughed while swinging his axe. "Really, you thinking of taking all of us on?" He said and snapped his fingers as another twenty or so bandits walked out of the woods adding to the first dozens numbers. Percy nodded his head. "Yeah, once you threatened my friend," Percy spoke as he drew up his stick, "You all signed a death warrant." The bandits were still before they busted out laughing.

The boy in front of them wanted to threaten them with a stick, it was laughable. Then out of nowhere they heard a loud scream, they looked ahead to see their leader with the stick buried in his left eye socket and blood spewed down his face, Percy held his face as he drove the stick deeper eliciting an even louder scream. Then he fell limp and Percy let go letting the body fall, with the stick still buried in its eye, to the ground lifeless, he looked at the others as they looked shocked.

"This is where you die." Percy said with a flat tone and the bandits all looked at each other before charging him head on. Percy let the first man get in close with his sword and shield and side stepped the lung towards him, then he grabbed the outstretched arm and redirected the sword into the man's throat. He leaned backwards as another tried to slash him across the chest with a sword before leaning up and wrapping the man's head in a grip and then violently twisted.

With a sickening _Snap _the body dropped lifeless and unmoving, Percy twisted around a spear thrust and grabbed the spear with his hands before punching it with his right hand, he watched as did the bandits as the spear snapped in half, before it could drop he grabbed the spear tip and drove it into the man's throat before ripping it out with a spray of red.

He then threw the bloodied spear tip at a bandit and the bandit managed to block it with his shield, Percy dashed forward and was in front of the bandit who blocked before the bandit could lower his shield, Percy performed a leg sweep and the bandit fell to the ground and looked dazed and confused, Percy raised his boot and brought it down on the man's throat twice and when he heard the _Crunch _as the windpipe was crushed he stopped.

_'Five down and another twenty six to go, this is going to be fun.' _Percy thought to himself before reaching into his cloak and drawing his sword. The bandits still rushed him and Percy charged forwards and parried a sword thrust before burying his sword into the bandit's chest then he pulled it out and twisted around and swung his sword and with a spray of blood that splattered his black cloak a headless body fell.

It was odd, Percy thought as he slaughtered the bandits, he lost his curse but the effects remained, except for the _Invulnerability. His combat reflexes were through the roof. He wondered why as he sliced a bandits head off as said bandit attempted to swing his axe.__ 'Meh, it's something to think about.' __He thought as he drove one of his daggers into a bandit's spine and then ripped upwards all the way through the skull. _

_He used a bandit's body as a meat shield for a volley of arrows and promptly rushed the arches, cutting through the linemen like they paper. __'Man this is pathetic,' __Percy thought to himself as he drove his dagger into a bandits gut and ripped upwards till he pulled it free at the bandits neck, __'I mean, even the younger campers at camp who were archers had some hand to hand combat training.' __He plucked an arrow from a dead bandits quiver as he threw his dagger sending it between a bandits eyes,__ 'They don't even work together, just shows how much better camp is, I mean I think the twelve year olds at camp could beat these thirty some year old men.' _

_Percy took the arrow and stabbed a bandit, repeatedly, in the throat with it and then stabbed behind him before twisting, bisecting the bandit behind him with his sword. __'They don't have any technique at all, no form, no grace, and most likely no clue as to what they are doing.' __He thought and blocked a sword strike to his chest with a short sword he took from a dead bandit. Once the sword was deflected he took the pilfered sword and drove it through the bandit's heart and with an extra push it popped out through the man's back. _

_'I wonder what Clare's up to, she said she'd be right back but it's been, what an hour, maybe two, should I go look for her? Nah, she's a big girl.' __He struck a bandit in the skull and buried his blade in the middle of the man's cranium. He wretched it free in a spray of blood and bone, he grabbed the man's single bladed axe and swung it around and managed to bury it in a man's neck nearly removing it. He swung it again and managed to remove the man's head in a fountain of blood. _

_'I wonder if Clare can give me a better fight, probably, most likely. I'll ask her later.' __He looked around and noticed he was alone in a mass of dead bodies and blood covered ground that mixed in with the creek staining it red. Percy sighed and flicked his blade losing the blood that stained it.__ "Well that was interesting." __Percy thought to himself as he sheathed his blade and walked over to the dead body where his dirk was and retrieved it; he cleaned it with the bandit's clothes. _

_He sheathed the dagger on his left hip and looked around at the carnage around him. He rubbed his temples before walking over to the bodies and taking their valuables. __'I think I'll get Clare something next time I have the chance, maybe a spare sword, she could use it, if she loses the Claymore she's screwed.' __He thought to himself as he deposited the bandits collected money into various pouches on his person. _

_He finally stood up and arched his back and after hearing the several satisfying pops his back made he straightened out before walking back to his log and sitting back down, surrounded by the dead bodies he made an odd sight. A young man in a black cloak that covered all but the lower portion of his face, said cloak was doused in blood, leaning back and looking up at the tree canopy with his hands clasped at his midsection resting on his stomach. _

_Percy crossed his right leg over his left and sighed to himself as he glanced at the mass of dead bodies. "Well this is going to be a very interesting explanation." He muttered to himself as he dreaded what the conversation with Clare was going to be like._


	2. The holy city is a pain

**I hope my story has been found acceptable by all of you. Anyway here's the next chapter. I want people to leave nice long reviews for me. I would also appreciate it if you'd put in a vote for who should come over from the PJO universe to join Percy in his adventures, as well as your thoughts for a harem for Percy. **

**So that's it, enjoy the story! **

Clare walked back to the camp she shared with Percy with a slow and even pace, the mission she had been given by Rubel was going to be interesting. They were to go to the Holy City of Rabona, where Claymores were forbidden to enter, and there was apparently a Yoma in the city and she had been contracted to end it.

The priest, Father Vincent, had contacted them and was going to great lengths to end the monster. Already Clare had a way in but it was going to be a difficult mission to say the least, she couldn't help but wonder if Percy had been to the Holy city before.

He was an odd one, Percy. He seemed so nice, joking, and playful, but he could be compassionate, caring, and he always was interesting to have around. He had helped her with her friend's death, he had vowed to protect her and she had vowed to protect him. Though she didn't think he was a fighter, much less a killer, so she would protect them both.

Clare stopped in the middle of the path to see her companion coming towards her with his pack on. "Well, what news do you have?" Percy asked and Clare looked at him for a moment. "Percy, why are you not back at camp?" Clare asked and Percy rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that's a good question and the answer is that some…undesirable people showed up and I left."

Clare raised an eyebrow at him and prepared to step forward, but a hand placed on her chest stopped her and she felt a bit of heat enter her cheeks. Looking at the hand she saw it connected to Percy whose, from what she could see, was set in a serious manner. "I took care of it Clare, no need to go see something that cannot be unseen. Let it go, please." He asked and Clare watched as he removed his hand and she felt the heat in her cheeks dissipate at what was left from where he touched her.

There was a blood red hand print on her clothes and the red liquid dripped down her uniform down to her stomach. Clare contemplated on what to do before she sighed and turned to face Percy. "Very well, but I want some answers as to what happened." Percy nodded his head in agreement. "Now then, I have a new mission." She spoke as she turned towards the opposite direction of her camp and started walking with Percy following her.

"Where we going?" Percy asked his serious face long gone now replaced with a faint smile. "We are going to Rabona, the Holy City." She left it out there and Percy seemed to think before shaking his head. "Never been there, you?" He asked and Clare shook her head in a negative fashion. "No, Claymores are forbidden from entering due to that the public views us as unholy people." Percy shook his head a small frown on his face. "So how we going to get in?" He asked and Clare retrieved a bottle of pills from a pouch she carried.

"A bottle of pills, really?" Percy asked skeptically. Clare nodded her head before stowing the pills away. "They're Yoki suppressant pills; they remove our silver eyes and give them the color we had before becoming Claymores." Percy made a surprised sound at this and studied Clare for a moment wondering just what color eyes she could've had and Clare noticed his stare.

"Why are you staring at me?" Clare asked and Percy looked away slightly blushing at being caught staring. "N-n-nothing." He denied and Clare shrugged her shoulders, must be a human thing. "Sooo," Percy tried to start up a conversation after a long awkward silence, for him, and was rewarded with a look from the Claymore.

"So?" She asked and Percy hung his head. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked and Clare shrugged. "I don't know, what do you want to talk about?" Percy felt his eye twitch. "I don't know, what do you want to talk about?" Clare felt her right hand twitch. "I don't know, what do you want to talk about?" Percy felt a vein throb in his head. "I don't know, what do you want to talk about?" Clare felt her arm twitch wanting to grasp her sword on her back.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you." Percy resisted the urge to slap her upside the head. "I asked first." He stated and Clare wanted to punch him in the face. "I don't care, answer the question." She said and Percy felt like strangling the woman. "No, you answer!" Clare turned towards him with a twitching left eye. "No, you answer!" And this continued for the rest of the day.

**Xx Line Break xX**

Percy and Clare were near the gates of the city in a line that was being screened to enter the city. Clare was covered in a grey colored cloak, the color of her armor, and she had taken the pills earlier changing her eye color to a nice forest green color. She carried her large sword under the cloak and set it so it couldn't be seen.

Percy was humming a tune to himself as they flowed through the line until they were being screened by the guards. "What's your purpose for entering the city?" One of the guards asked and before an answer could be given another one spoke up. "Oh, look at this one Johan, she's a pretty one." The guard that spoke up was eying Clare like a piece of meat and Percy resisted the urge to draw his blade and remove the man's head from his shoulders.

Clare looked at the guard in mild disgust as he leered at her. "That she is, Paul. You know," The one known as Paul who was just asking Percy the questions looked at Clare and spoke up, his tone taking a lecherous turn. "We could give you a pass if provided the proper…incentive." Percy nearly took one of his daggers and rammed it into the guard's chest, repeatedly, instead he settled for grasping the man's shoulder as he attempted to pass him to reach out to Clare.

"And what do you think you're trying to do to my _wife._" With that one word the guards halted all movements and Clare had a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks. The guard's eyes went to him and saw Percy giving a cruel smile that promised pain, suffering, and most likely death. "Now, I know you weren't just trying to seduce my wife in front of my own eyes, you know how people have a tendency to…_overreact._" Percy moved his cloak to the side showing the guard his sword and daggers.

"You and her are married?" He asked and Percy nodded his head. "Yes, now if you don't mind, I am terribly tired and in my current state I might do something I might regret…or I might not regret it, get what I'm saying?" Percy asked and the guard felt the grip increase and he could see a dozen of his own deaths play out before his very eyes. "Y-y-y-yeah, uh, um, what was your –p-pu-purpose?" The man asked and Percy let go and smiled like he hadn't just threatened a city guard.

"We're just passing through; we'll be out of your hair in a few days' time. Now if you'd be so kind as to let us through." Percy asked and the guard nodded and let Percy and Clare through, more like the guard ran away as fast as he could, and as Percy and Clare entered the city Percy noticed that Clare was blushing a little.

"Are…are you blushing?" Percy asked and Clare looked away. "N-n-no-no of course not." Percy grinned and silently fist pumped in victory. He resumed moving normally after his moment of victory and looked at the building s and various shops that were open. People bustled about with woven baskets laden with goods of various size and shape.

He could smell various spices, and other odors wafting on the wind and the thought of fresh baked bread came to his mind, his mouth watered at the very thought of hot, freshly baked bread. He was knocked out of the dream of baked bread by the sound of a hammer striking a piece of metal. Looking over he caught sight of a blacksmith that was toiling in his forge.

The forge was next to a building that had a sign with an anvil with a piece of metal resting on top of it with a hammer raised over the metal descending to strike the red hot metal, though the thing that had escaped his first glance at the sign was the wolfs head carved into the side of the anvil. The words _Die Wolfe schmeiden _was painted in black ink under the Anvil.

Percy turned to see walking further into the city and he sped up to catch up to her as best he could. Clare looked at him for a moment before speaking up. "Where were you?" Clare asked and Percy shrugged. "I was looking at something." Percy explained and Clare looked at Percy, studying him as he walked besides her. "Where are we going?" He asked and Clare looked forward.

"We are going to an inn to secure a room." Percy nodded his head as they made their way down the street and eventually they found a good inn to stay at. They made their way to their room after paying the inn keeper and together they entered the room. It was nice and held all the luxury a person could ask for.

There was a nice fur rug on the wooden floor, a dresser, a full body mirror, and a king sized bed with nice covers, a few chairs and even curtains, something he dearly missed. Only one problem came to Percy's mind, there was only one bed. Percy looked at Clare to see her walking towards the window that had light pouring into the room. "Okay, this is nice, but one problem." Percy spoke up and Clare looked at him from her place at the window.

"What is the problem?" She asked and Percy looked at her before turning his gaze to the bed. "Only one bed, so how are we going to fix this?" Percy asked and Clare looked at the bed then to Percy, back to the bed then to Percy, and repeat. Finally her gaze settled on Percy. "We'll sleep together." She stated as if talking about the weather.

Percy stuttered and leaned back on the closed door to the room, he felt his cheeks warm up and he couldn't seem to form a single coherent sentence. Clare looked at him with a raised brow. "You said I was your wife, we should act the part, and it would not be good to be the source of suspicion, would it?" She asked and Percy still felt his cheeks warm up and he continued his stutter, though she did make some sense.

"Are you refusing because of my body?" She asked gesturing to herself and Percy shook his head in a negative manner vehemently. "N-n-n-no, it was, um, just so sudden." He managed to get out and Clare nodded her head. "Good, I'm going to bathe; after I am done you may have your turn." She spoke and Percy nodded his head, it was a major no, no to keep a woman from her bath.

Clare took off her cloak and set it on a chair near the window and set her Claymore against the chair as well, along with her armor. Once she was down to her body suit she walked away to the bathes and left Percy to the room. Percy sighed as he removed his pack, and cloak and set the cloak on a different chair; the pack was deposited on the ground next to the chair. The cloak was draped across the back of the chair; Percy removed his sword and knives from his person and set them in the chair letting them rest against the back of the chair.

Percy removed the shield that was resting on his back and admired the triangle like shield and finally let it rest against the leg of the chair. He moved on to the bracer that rested on his right arm and set it next to his sword. His pen and watch joined the mass of items as did his belt and all its contents. He moved onto his chest armor and the chainmail that rested beneath his shirt, the chest plate was set down on the chair and the chain mail was set down with the jingling of metal rings on his pack.

Percy sighed as he felt relief of the armor not weighing him down, he could move fast with the armor on, but he could move faster without it. He arched his back and relaxed as he heard several pops as he stretched his tired bones. Percy looked down at his boots and walked over to the bed and set down on it to remove his boots. He removed the black riding boots from his feet and after they were no longer adorning his feet he set them by the door before heading to an empty chair.

Percy plopped onto the chair with a sigh as he felt himself relax; it was a good feeling, he let his tense muscles relax, not having to worry about someone or something slitting your throat in the middle of the night. He reached around in one of his pockets and sure enough he found Riptide, in its pen form, inside his pocket like it had never left. It was a useful trick and one that had saved his hide many a time.

He twirled the pen with his fingers and leaned back in the chair to stare at the ceiling. He hadn't been to this city before, he had avoided towns and villages that were large due to the fact he believed a Yoma and or a bandit would snag him and then who knows what would've happened. So he had stayed in small and medium sized villages, he preferred the woods and wide open spaces, it allowed him some comfort that he could at least know if a threat was approaching, and so far it had worked.

_'Well, let's see how our stay goes here.' _Percy thought to himself and was content to stare at the ceiling for a while. _'Wonder what everyone's doing right now.' _Percy thought to himself. _'Leo's probably working with his father or alone on some sort of project. Annabeth is probably going over some sort of design plans with Athena or her siblings, Thalia is probably raising hell for some poor soul, the Stoll's are probably pranking another cabin, Tyson's probably working the forges.' _Percy thought as he flicked his pen into the air and caught it and began to twirl it again.

_'Jason is probably out with Piper or doing paper work, poor man. Reyna's probably yelling at a new recruit for something stupid, Nico's probably helping his dad or visiting Hazel and Frank, the Olympians are probably off doing their own thing or in a council meeting yelling at one another for some reason or another, Chiron's probably instructing some new campers.' _Percy stopped twirling the pen and then decided to balance it on his nose for the hell of it.

_'Calypso is probably off looking around the mortal world with Leo, those two are inseparable now that she's been freed, Mom' probably making those blue cookies of hers, Paul's probably teaching a class, Clarisse is probably '_initiating' _the newbies, ah good times.' _Percy thought as he stopped balancing the pen.

He stuck it back in his pocket with a sigh before reaching for two cords around his neck. One was leather one with several ceramic beads on it of various designs, the other was a metal cord with an ice whistle on the end of it. _'I wonder, if I use this will she be able to appear?' _The whistle was designed to summon Mrs. O'Leary, but since he was here these past two years or so he had yet to use it, it was a long shot, but if it worked he could have a ticket back home.

_'But then again if I leave now, Clare will be left alone, I won't have that many good fights left, and I won't be able to keep my promise to her.' _He sighed before smirking at the whistle. _'Besides, I think I kinda' like it here. Always something to do, fighting bandits, rescuing damsels in distress, going on a grand adventure, meeting new people and overall doing what I do best, creating havoc as I go.' _Indeed good times.

Percy tucked the two cords and the items they bound back underneath his shirt. Percy leaned back in the chaired and closed his eyes as he felt content, the sun was on his skin making it warm and he was alone with his thoughts. Then the door opened and Percy heard the sound of feet on the floor as someone entered. He opened his left eye partially to see Clare walking in and drying her hair with a towel, she had her dirty body suit in one hand and she had a towel wrapped around her figure.

"Nice bath?" Percy asked and Clare nodded as she moved to the bed and set the wet towel that was drying her hair in a hamper for the towels, the one around her body followed shortly. "Yes, it was…pleasurable." She said and Percy closed his eye and nodded his head. "Glad to hear it." He said returning to his previous position of letting the sun's rays warm him.

Clare set her dirty suit with the rest of her armor before pulling out another one that was carefully packed into a small pouch hidden in her Claymores sheath. She pulled it on and nodded once she was comfortable, she turned her head to speak to Percy, when her eyes landed on Percy's form her mouth instantly shut itself as she saw him for the first time without his cloak hiding his face.

He had hair the color of a ravens feathers with a single streak of grey marring it, it was in a messy state that looked good on him, his eyes were closed so she couldn't see the color of his eyes but she were sure they were beautiful, his skin was tanned from what was showed to the world. The Cloak had his body as well showing it was lithe and well built like a swimmer or a runner.

She studied his form for a few moments longer and couldn't help but wonder what else was hidden under the clothes he wore. She tore her eyes from his form as she berated herself for staring and she looked for anything else to occupy her mind. Her eyes landed on the chair that was laden with Percy's armaments and she gaped at the mass of weaponry and armor.

She looked between the weapons and Percy for a few moments wondering how he hauled all of it and was still able to move, she was a Claymore so she could do it, but he was a simple human, right. She shook her head and looked at Percy as he uncoiled himself from the seat and stood to his full height and he opened his eyes and she couldn't help but stare at them.

They were twin pools of sea green that showed warmth, kindness, compassion, and a determination that would see the world burn than to give up. She was enraptured by them and as she looked at them she could see a few emotions lying beneath the first, sadness, grief, and regret. She couldn't understand why he had these emotions but they were there. Percy looked at her and smiled at her. "Like what you see?" He asked and Clare looked away and blushed. "No, I mean yes, I mean no, argh never mind!" She exclaimed and Percy was holding back a chuckle.

"It-it's just I-I-I've never seen your face before." Percy smiled a little and nodded his head. "I know, it's just you were too easy to tease." He said as he walked to the door. "I'll be taking my bath now, and remember," He said as he made his way out of the room. "No peaking." With that he left leaving an irritable Clare to the room.

_'That man!' _Clare thought to herself as she glared at the spot he was at just a moment ago. _'I'm going to hurt him, and I'm going to enjoy faaaar to much.' _She thought as she devised ways to pay the man back. Sighing Clare walked around the room and set herself down on the bed, it felt very comfortable and Clare resisted the urge to just lay back and nap.

Clare's mind wondered to the job she was to undertake and how to best complete said job. _'First I need to scout around a bit and see where the Yoma's hold up at.' _She thought to herself and she had heard that the disappearances had been near the large cathedral in town. _'So it's hold up near the cathedral, I'll be most likely to encounter it during the night, so that means I'll need to go tonight at the earliest.' _She reasoned and with her mind set on a course of action she turned her thoughts to her companion.

Percy was an odd man; he was smiling a lot of the time, teasing her whenever he could, and overall pretty interesting. But then there was that time when he came back to meet her and his hands were covered in blood, his voice then had been serious and somewhat solemn then it was right back to being the funny man, it was like he had a switch from serious to playful. Then there was that moment when he threatened the guard and called her his wife.

When he called her his wife something stirred inside her, it warmed her and she basked in its warmth. As she thought about it there was something odd about the encounter, the guard didn't ask for blood, or a show of rings that a wedded couple should've had instead he let them go without checking Percy's face or eyes, not even his blood. It was odd, she discarded it as the guard being scared shitless, or laziness.

Her gaze traveled over to the veritable armory of her companion and she was impressed by the size and amount of stuff he had hidden. She hadn't seen or heard the chain mail on him while they'd traveled together, neither had she seen the shield, hatchet, or the knives. She wondered what else her friend was hiding, it was odd she thought, calling Percy friend even if they'd only met maybe a week ago, and she'd only seen his face today. But she felt she could call him friend, normally she'd be cold to everyone around her and yet this one human could get her to react like no other.

She was knocked out of her thoughts as the door to the room opened and Percy entered with wet hair, a new change of clothes, and a towel that was wrapped around dirty clothes, the same ones he'd walked into the bath with. She stared at him and observed his change in wardrobe.

He was wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt, and a pair of grey pants. He gave her a smile and a wave before setting his dirty clothes next to his pack and began to dig through said pack. He eventually pulled something out and packed his dirty clothes into the pack. Standing up he brought out what he had fished out of his pack. It was a long grey button up coat with two tails at the end that reached to his knees.

Before he put the coat on he picked up the bracer from the chair and put it on over the white shirt and once he was sure it was on and he could move with it on he put on the coat. He buttoned the coat up to the second to last button and left the top two alone. He picked up his belt and put it on under the coat; the handle of his sword was easily in reach and would be easily accessible during a fight if he was involved in one.

Taking his two dirks he put the right dirk in its place on his thigh, but put the left inside his left coat sleeve. Overall Clare was somewhat impressed. He was armed, good looking, and overall made it look good. She shook her head at the thoughts. _'Stop that Clare, it's unbecoming.' _She reprimanded herself then looked back at Percy. _'But he does look good.' _She thought to herself and then went straight back to reprimanding herself.

It was like this for a while; Clare would sneak peeks at Percy and then turn away at the next moment. During that time Percy was pondering what to get Clare, she would need a weapon big enough and long enough to decapitate a Yoma, but it would have to be light enough for her to carry. Eventually he decided to just wing it and he donned a pair of socks and his boots. He looked over at Clare and saw her gazing at him evenly. "I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back in a little bit, try not to kill anyone." He said and laughed at her glare before exiting the room.

Percy walked down the stairs, the spurs on the back of his boots chiming occasionally. He exited the in with a wave at the Keeper. Exiting the inn he found himself in the streets of the city, people were still bustling about and Percy observed them before walking towards the blacksmith shop he had seen on the way into the city. He looked at the stalls and shop windows to see if anything caught his fancy, a few things did but he resolved himself to look at them later if he had the time and money. Clare's survival came first.

He eventually came to a stop at the shop that had caught his attention when he first entered the city and he just observed the building for a moment before entering the establishment. Inside there were stands of armor and racks of weapons lined along the walls and a few animal heads were mounted above them. A chandelier made out of dozens of deer antlers had several candles on it, illuminating the room along with the windows, in the back was a counter with a woman standing there idly reading a book.

He was somewhat surprised by the fact it was a woman at the counter, that and her apparel. Don't get him wrong he had nothing against women, in fact he knew several that could and most likely kick his ass if they knew what he had been up to in this world, the reason it surprised him was that this country was arranged like the dark ages, meaning women were kept in the kitchens, raising kids, sewing clothes, and the such.

Her clothes were comprised of a red bandana tied around her forehead, holding back spiky auburn hair, a pair of green eyes read the book in her hands, her face was stained with soot and ash, and she had a brown leather apron with scorch marks on it and a red shirt under that. She had a pair of black pants on as well as a pair of brown leather boots. Overall she was pretty, and had a tomboyish air about her. Her arms weren't skinny and looking like twigs, no she was packing some muscle on them that suggested she had done heavy lifting and her hands, from what he could see, were calloused.

Percy shrugged internally and walked to the back of the store to the counter, the woman, who looked about his age, looked up from her book with a bored look on her face. "What can I do for you?" She asked in a pointed tone that told him that wasting her time was ill advised. "Are you the smith?" He asked just to make sure he was talking to the right person, the girl nodded her head and glared at him.

"Yeah, what's it to you, is there a problem with me being a woman?" She growled and slammed a mace on the counter; Percy stared at her and shook his head while giving her a faint smile. "No, there's no problem, just wanting to make sure I was talking to the right person." The girl noticed his smile and she scanned him over. Her eyes widened when she saw he had a sword on his left hip already half way out of its sheathe, she smiled at him and nodded at him before letting go of the mace, at the same time Percy set the sword back into its scabbard fully.

"Good, otherwise I'd have to kill ya" She said with a smile while Percy chuckled. "If I thought that way I'd be dead a hundred times over." She raised an eyebrow but let it go. "So what can I do for you?" She asked as she leaned back into her chair and interlaced her fingers while resting her hands on her abdomen.

"I need a sword." She raised an eyebrow. "Along with a sheathe, a whetstone and the works." She looked at him in _really? _Manner and Percy raised his brow. "What kind of sword?" She questioned and Percy shrugged. "Something that's easily wielded and can take someone's head off." The girl rolled her eyes at him. "That's really specific." Percy sighed and rubbed his temples. "Let me see what you have and we'll go from there." The girl gestured to the racks of weapons that lined the walls and Percy walked over to examine the weapons.

"Did you make all these?" Percy asked as he examined a shorts sword before putting it back. "Yeah, I did, you know how to wield that blade of yours?" She asked as she motioned towards his sword and Percy nodded his head as he set a great sword back into its place. "I know a thing or two; you know how to wield a blade?" He asked and the girl nodded her head. "I had to, to make something you need to know how to use it." Percy nodded his head as he set a single bladed axe back into its place.

"That is true; you really know how to make a blade." He praised her and he picked up double edged sword. "Thanks, you know I've never had a more compliant customer than you, most of the time whenever someone comes here and finds out I'm the forger of these blades they usually leave." She said and Percy set the blade he had picked up back down. "I'm not most people, you know what you're doing, and these blades have good quality. I need the best for my friend and right now you're looking like my best bet."

The girl behind the counter smirked at him. "Well, at least you have a good eye; the only reason the other smiths have yet to go out of business is because people look down on my shop for being run by a woman." Percy gave a small smile at the woman before picking up a blade and giving it a few twirls. "I think I'll take this one." Percy said as he sheathed the blade he had been twirling about. It was a sword similar to a hoplite sword; the blade was about three and a half feet long and maybe the width of his hand.

The handle was wrapped in brown leather cord and there was a small bronze colored guard. Other than that it looked like a normal blade. The woman noted his choice of blade and looked at him. "Interesting choice," Other than that she said no more before giving her price for the weapon. Percy paid for it and the blades scabbard, the scabbard was a normal brown leather sheath, no extra decorations or anything.

"I don't suppose you have any lances or spears that won't snap easily?" Percy asked as he looked about and the woman had a thoughtful look on her face before nodding slowly and standing up. "I think I have just the thing." She said and went into the back. Percy could hear grumbling and some clangs and crashes coming from the back.

Then the woman appeared and she carried a bundle with her. The bundle was nearly six and a half feet in length and wrapped in a rough cloth tied with several leather stings at regular intervals. She set the bundle on the counter and Percy reached out to the bundle. The woman grabbed his hand and let go once she was sure he wouldn't interfere. She gingerly unwrapped the leather bindings and revealed the spear to Percy's eyes.

The spear was blood red in color with intricate carvings along the length of the spear. The end was a barbed blade that was also the color of blood. "This was my father's last creation." She spoke as she traced the shaft of the spear with a finger. "It was one of his greatest, he told me before he passed on that one day I'd find somebody to wield it, I don't know why but I get the feeling that you're the one to wield it."

The woman spoke as she gestured for Percy to take the spear. Percy reached out hesitantly and gripped the spear and when he did he could feel something latch onto his very soul. It felt like a dark, bloodthirsty, and ominous had latched onto his soul and was attempting to lash out and kill. He could feel the feeling anchor onto his very soul, not willing to let him go, and Percy didn't let go of it and fought back against it and he could feel it struggle to fend him off before retreating back to wherever it came from.

Percy looked at thee lance and back to the woman who was smiling, and Percy looked back to the lance. "What was that?" He questioned as he noticed that blood was covering his fingers and was dripping onto the weapon. "That was the reason why I chose you. You can bring out the weapons full potential; you can resist the blood lust and madness of the weapon."

Percy looked at her confused and the woman looked back at him with nothing betraying her face. "My father, years ago he found corpses of Yoma lying about, I don't know how or why he did it, but he managed to craft this weapon out of their bones and flesh, their blood was used as the water to cool it, their bones were infused with steel."

Percy looked at the spear with a new found horror, the weapon was made from the body parts of living creatures and it seemed like the spirits of the deceased monsters were trapped in the weapon, waiting for a wielder to spill blood. "The monsters souls, if they have them, have latched onto the spear, their influence extends to the user, lending them the power the monsters had in life, I've never shown this weapon to anyone before and I've never thought of telling its tale, and yet it seems like you are the spears master."

Percy looked at the spear and gently put his hands back on the weapon, he felt the Yoma's spirits anchor onto him and spread their corruption through him, but he resisted and he fought back and eventually the Yoma's spirits feelings of blood lust and madness were nothing but a thought that was in the back of his head. He could feel their power, it felt like a bubble that was refusing to pop in the back of his mind, as he looked down at the spear he could swear he saw a blood red aura surrounding the weapon, like Are's blessing that Clarisse had in the battle for Manhattan.

He gingerly set the lance down on the rough Fabric before nodding his head; he found the weapon to be interesting, the spear would be better in his hands killing Yoma and the scum of the earth than in the back of a closet gathering dust. The woman smiled at him and wrapped it back up and handed it to him. "How much do I owe you?" Percy asked as he prepared to take out his coin purse.

"Nothing," The woman said as she waved her hand in a dismissing gesture. "Nothing at all, I feel like you'll be paying me back by putting the spear to good use, am I right?" She asked and Percy nodded his head. "With how much trouble I get into I'll be getting a lot of practice in." The woman nodded her head. "That's good enough for me; the spear was just taking up room." Percy nodded his head before looking back up at her.

"Does it have a name?" He asked and the woman paused before looking at him confused. "What?" Percy picked up the spear and leaned it against his shoulder. "Does it have a name?" The woman's eyes widened in understanding and she smiled lightly. "Aye it does, my father named it just before death took him. Its name is _Gae Bulg._

Percy looked at Gae Bulg and nodded his head. "What does it mean?" He asked looking up at the woman who smiled, though it was with a small ounce of bitterness. "Spear of mortal pain, or death spear, take your pick." Percy nodded his head and held the spear in the same hand that held the hoplite; he turned and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to exit he paused and looked at the woman.

"I never did get your name." He said and the woman smiled at him. "My name is Ann, and what is yours if I may be so bold?" Percy nodded his head and gave a small bow. "My name is Percy, Percy Jackson, may we meet again, Miss Ann." And with that he was gone from her sight. Ann sighed as she leaned back into her chair. "I am sorry Percy, for what I gave to you may be your end." She whispered and closed her eyes.

Percy walked down the street with the two bundles in his hands, the sun was nearly set and people were scarce as he walked along. He was giving a small hum as he walked, the sword would be good for Clare, and if she needed something different he knew a few people, the spear on the other hand, it was powerful. But it was also a thing of maliciousness and evil, he could feel it when he picked it up, he chuckled a bit remembering the Lord of the Rings movies back home. "It'd be a reenactment, all I need is a fellowship, and a volcano where the spear was forged and we'd have lord of the spears, the parody of the Lord of the Rings."

He chuckled a bit and eventually found himself looking up at the inn. He sighed and entered giving the inn keeper a small wave as he marched up the stairs. Opening the door he was treated to the sight of Clare dressing in all black, her Claymore on her back, she wore a black body suit with bandages wrapped around her feet and hands. She looked kind of like a ninja. "What's up with the get up?" He asked as he set the two items he had been carrying with him near the rest of his weapons and armor.

Clare turned to look at him and after scrutinizing him for a moment went back to checking the wraps around her hands. "I need to go out on recon and this is the best time, I think I have a general idea of the Yoma's location, but I need to check first. You will stay here and act like nothing has changed." Percy frowned but nodded his head. "Fine, but I want to know where you're headed." He said and Clare looked back at him. "The area around the cathedral." Percy nodded his head. "Don't get hurt, if you run into an enemy stronger than you run and try to get back here." Clare looked at Percy's eyes to see the worry swimming in them, that worry turned into mischievousness. "I wouldn't want my wife to just go out and die on me; well the good news is if you die I get the life insurance money."

Clare glared at him as he held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Kidding, can't take a joke can you?" Clare shook her head and Percy hung his head. "Well, no harm in trying." He said and Clare glared a moment more before turning to the window and opening it up. Just as she was about to leap out of it she turned back to Percy. "Don't go and invite woman to your bed _darling_" She emphasized the word darling. "If you do cheat on me with a harlot I won't hesitate to castrate you." She said all of this with a smile and Percy's mouth dropped. "Y-y-y-y-y-you j-j-just made a j-j-j-j-j-joke." He spoke accusingly while pointing at her dramatically.

"Goodbye dear husband." She said the last part with a small smirk on her lips and Percy hung his head. Clare quickly jumped out the window and across the street onto the next rooftop and he could see her leaping across the rooftops with ease. "Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her…or me….hopefully." He spoke as he reached into the inside of his jacket right below the collar and behind his head.

He fumbled around with a cord until it came undone and he pulled, a hood the matching color of his coat was what he revealed, the hood covered the top of his face from the nose up. He walked to the window and was about to leave when he paused and walked to the door and locked it. He turned back to the window and stood just beyond it. "Time to go to work," He spoke as he stood at the window before he turned into a mist and floated out of the window and towards the area Clare was in.

Mist travel was the equivalent of shadow traveling, but with an aquatic flare to it, he thought it was pretty cool. It took him a while back in his world to figure it out and get it down, but when he did there was no other way to travel than mist travel. The best way to describe the way it felt to mist travel was like a guided missile.

You had no arms, hands, or a body in general, but you could see everything in a 360 degrees vision, you could see behind you, in front of you, to the sides and below without turning your head. It was a weird feeling. You moved by thinking of where you wanted to go, like if you wanted to go forward you would move forward with a thought. Percy found the mist travel to be useful and overall a easy way to get to someplace quick.

As he traveled along the air in his mist form Percy noticed the guards that patrolled the city, or rather the lack of guards, it seemed as if the guards were running on a skeleton crew. After traveling nearly a mile in all he had only seen about four guards. Dismissing the thought Percy came to a stop near the Cathedral. He looked over the courtyard and could find nothing; he sighed and began to move across the rooftops using the mist travel.

It took a little while but eventually he was able to hear the sounds of weapons clanging together. He looked down to see Clare fighting two guards, one was a lithe man who was using throwing knives and the other was a hulking giant with a large great sword that he was wielding with great proficiency.

Clare was only dodging or parrying their attacks, Percy couldn't figure out why she didn't incapacitate them until he remembered the rules the Claymores followed and how they couldn't harm humans. Percy frowned as he watched the fight continue on. Percy placed his hand on his swords handle and drew it out about three inches. If they didn't finish this then more guards would come and it'd be an even bigger mess.

Percy mist traveled to the ground and then waited for an opening before he dashed forward towards the fight. He joined the fight in time to deflect a blade traveling towards Clare's back, Clare turned to block the knives and to her surprise she saw Percy there his blade drawn, and a hood up covering his face. She knew it was Percy by the clothes he wore, and the smell of the ocean breeze she had noticed accompanied him where ever he went.

"Now, now didn't your mothers ever tell you it's rude to hit a woman?" Percy asked as he held his blade at his side and the two brothers circled Clare and Percy. Clare was facing the giant mound of meat that wielded the great sword and Percy had the lithe and fast one with knives. "Especially if it's two on one, now those odds don't sound very fair to me," He spoke with a small smile on his face. "You should've brought more." Percy said and dashed forward, Clare's eyes widened as she watched him dash forward at a speed that she wouldn't have thought possible.

The guards seemed to also think this as they were both staring at him with wide eyes. The one with the knives snapped out of it as Percy charged him and managed to dodge to the side as Percy's blade moved to the point he had once been in. He threw two knives at Percy and Percy dodged them with what seemed to be ease, still with the small smile on his face. The guard was unable to stop Percy as Percy sped forward and spun, and with a flurry of his coat Percy back handed the guard.

Said guard sped towards the ground and skipped a couple of times before rolling to a crouch and then he began his offensive. He threw a volley of knives at Percy and Percy smiled as he weaved through them with practiced ease. The guard followed the volley closely and was in Percy's face as soon as the last knife had been dodged. He tried to slash at Percy but Percy merely moved the blade away with the tip of his sword. Then with a flourish of his sword Percy managed to cut the guards shoulder, retracting the blade there was a line of red staining the once pristine steel.

"My, my and here I was thinking that the guards would be more entertaining, guess my expectations were a bit high." Percy said before spinning and kicking the guard with his boot, the small guard flipped in the air and fell to the ground. He stood back up slowly and shakily, a small dribble of blood leaked out of his mouth. Before he could do anything Percy was in his face and he head-butted the guard, the guard fell back to the ground and he was out cold.

"Soooo," Percy said as he turned towards the larger of the two guards, "You wanna tell me why you're trying to kill my friend here or you can get your ass kicked by yours truly like the dumbass." Percy said while hiking a thumb at the unconscious man behind him. The guard turned his attention towards Percy and left Clare alone. "Then option B it is!" Percy said happily. Clare was watching the entire exchange with a bit of morbid fascination.

Percy the man she had traveled with was kicking the guard's asses and he was having fun doing it. She hadn't seen him fight, but now she could see he was well trained and had fought before. She was knocked out of her study of Percy as the hulking guard charged Percy. The guard attempted to bisect Percy but Percy leaned backwards and let the blade pass over him. He swung back up and made a small cut on the giant's hand, and then he danced away as the guard attempted to slash at him.

Percy moved through the larger guard's strikes and eventually he managed to get in the guard's guard and hit the guard in the throat with his free left hand. The guard let go of his sword and stumbled back while clutching his throat as he coughed and sputtered. The guard fell to his knees and Percy performed another kick and hit the guard in the head sending him to the ground where he groaned in pain, Percy moved to him and hit him with the pommel of his sword.

Percy sheathed his sword and turned to Clare and moved towards her. "We should leave." He spoke and Clare looked at him a little oddly before the sounds of metal boots stomping across the ground along with shouts reached her ears. She nodded her head and picked Percy up before taking to the roof tops. Percy would never admit it, but he squeaked when she picked him up suddenly and then they were moving at fifty miles per hour across rooftops.

As they moved along Percy looked at Clare and he could honestly say she looked beautiful. Her hair and silver eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her pale skin was vibrant in the night, her face was serious as they leapt towards rooftops, and he resisted the urge to stroke her face.

Soon enough they were in the inn and back in their room, their window closed, Percy was still in Clare's arms. "Mind letting me down?" Percy asked after a few moments and Clare started as she had been staring at her friend. She let him fall to the floor and with a loud _thud _Percy groaned and stood back up as Clare moved to the bed. She took off her Claymore and set it on the ground, she tuned to see Percy lower his hood and rub his back.

"What was that for?" He asked and Clare glared at him. He back up and held his hands up. "I told you to stay here and what did you do? You went out and disobeyed my orders." Clare was angry, that much Percy could tell, Percy just shrugged. "Meh, you looked like you could have used a hand." Clare's glare hardened. "You could have gotten hurt or worse." She pointed out and Percy sighed as he sat back in a chair. "Well it's a good thing I didn't." He spoke and Clare gripped her fist.

Clare was about to get back to scolding Percy when he spoke up. "Clare, I promised I'd fight the fights that you couldn't fight, and that was what I was doing tonight. You couldn't hurt the humans and if it kept up you would've been overwhelmed." Clare looked at him as he stared back and she noticed him give a small sad smile. "I've lost a lot of friends Clare, I refuse to lose another." He spoke to her and she could feel him become saddened and a small pained look came across his face as he turned his gaze out of the window.

It was quiet for a while before Percy coughed and spoke up, his attention turned towards her. "So, did you find anything?" He asked and Clare nodded. "Yes, I believe the Yoma has made its home in the cathedral itself." Percy shivered a bit. "Well then, how are we going to go about this?" He asked and Clare looked at him before turning her gaze towards the cathedral in the distance. "Tomorrow we'll be allowed to enter and then we'll stay there till the Yoma reveals itself, at that point we'll remove it."

Percy nodded his head. "The guards are going to come looking for us you know?" Percy asked and Clare nodded her head. "They didn't see me due to their vision, and you wore your hood, so we should be safe so long as we play along." Percy nodded his head.

"Good, now how about going to bed?" Percy spoke and Clare nodded, soon the two were dressed in their night ware. Percy wore a pair of shorts and a short sleeve shirt. Clare was in a short sleeve shirt that barely reached her thighs showing her grey colored panties to the world. They both stood at the foot of the bed and looked at the bed and then back to each other. "Shall we get this over with?" Clare asked and Percy nodded his head, but not before cracking one last comment.

"Aw, Clare you sound like you suffer every moment you spend with me." Percy sighed dramatically. "At times I wonder." Clare muttered and Percy snickered. The two climbed in bed, Clare on the right and Percy the left. Both stared at the ceiling of the room before Percy turned away from Clare. "Let's get some sleep; we have a busy day tomorrow." Clare nodded her head and let herself fall asleep.

**Xx Line Break xX**

The next morning Percy awoke to the sound of birds singing and a soft light hitting his eyes, a light weight was resting on his chest along with a pair of soft things, and the calm breathing that reached his ears spurred Percy back to rest…._'Wait a minute.' _Percy thought to himself as he reopened his eyes to the sight of Clare lying on his chest.

_'Well this is new.' _Percy thought to himself trying to be as still as possible, he knew that waking up in the morning was not the greatest experience and occasionally people get grumpy, he didn't feel like making a woman who could swing a Claymore single handed mad. So he relaxed and stilled himself.

He stared at the ceiling of the room while he waited for the woman on his chest to awake. _'Well, what do I do now?' _Percy thought to himself as he started to just day dream. _'I wonder who'd be the most likely to show up first in this world? Thalia and the Hunters are the most likely bet seeing as they do whatever they do off in gods know where, so they'd probably find some strange artifact or piss something off and then they'd end up here.'_

Clare let out a small mumble before snuggling deeper into his chest; Percy blushed blood red as he felt her two _assets _press themselves further into his chest. _'Dear Gods, how in the hell did this happen?!' _Percy wondered as he tried to keep something from coming to attention. _'I bet it's Aphrodite's doing, just my luck the one Goddess who can screw my life over the most can still reach me, wherever I am.' _He groaned lightly as Clare moved and her thigh rubbed against a certain something.

Percy sighed as Clare stopped her moving about and stilled. Percy's thoughts turned back towards his previous thoughts about what friends could appear in this place. _'Well it could be a dead person, I mean it wouldn't be unwelcomed to see a old friend show up and help about, maybe Luke, or Bianca, or hell maybe even Zoe. That would be a sight, Zoe showing up in this era; then again she would probably start beating the shit out of anyone who looked at her wrong.' _He nodded to himself at that thought, Zoe could be very violent and it'd be an amusing sight to see.

_'Though if she and or the hunters showed up they'd probably castrate any man who looked at them wrong, so about two thirds of the population, then they'd go off and hunt the Yoma down, that'd be great though I don't think the organization would take kindly to that. They'd probably send some Claymores or some top secret project to capture them then they'd experiment on them or they'd persuade them to join them, though my bets on the former.' _Percy thought, and it was true, the organization was very cut throat in general.

Clare groaned as she rose up from her spot on his chest and Percy took notice of it almost immediately. She sat up, straddling his waist, and stretched out with a few pops and cracks being her body's response. "You know," Percy spoke up and Clare stiffened and opened one eye then another to see Percy below her. "If I could move my arms right now I'd give you a big hug, you look so damn cute." Percy said and Clare gained a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"As it stands I can't feel my arms at the moment so if you could kindly vacate my body I'd appreciate it." As he spoke Clare's blush intensified. She slowly got off of him as her raging blush died down. Percy groaned as she got off of him and he rolled over onto his stomach. "Thank you." He spoke and Clare nodded her head as she rubbed her right arm. Percy closed his eyes before swinging his feet over the side of the bed and sat up.

He stretched and yawned, before opening his eyes and gaining a dusting of pink on his cheeks. He was treated to the sight of Clare bending over, clad in nothing but her panties as she rummaged around. She stood back up to her full height and started to don herself in her grey body suit. Percy looked away and tried to his control over his blush. He managed to get it down and looked back up at Clare to see her in her armor with her grey cloak over her body and her hood obscuring her face.

"So, we act natural and try not to get arrested?" Percy asked and Clare looked at him and nodded her head. Percy gave a smile and nodded his head. "Piece of cake, now let's go get something to eat." He said as he stood up and started to dress himself. He was dressed in a pair of grey pants again, his black boots with their spurs, a white button up shirt, and finally a dark almost black button up coat.

He put his knives inside his coats sleeves, his right bracer went over his white shirt with the coat over the bracer, just like the previous days outfit, his belt went on under the coat, and to finish it all off was a white ascot that when combined with the rest of his outfit made him look almost like a noble, the hair that was unruly and in despair was the only thing that ruined the image.

"Well then my dear." Percy said as he stood at the door and opened it, bowing at the same time. "Shall we take out leave?" He asked and Clare stared at him before taking one of her Yoki repressor pills and walked out the door. "Indeed we shall, dear husband." She said and Percy looked up to see her smirking at him. He smiled at her as she exited the room and he closed the door behind them before holding out his arm to her. She hesitated before looping her arm through his.

They made their way to the main area and took their seats at a secluded table in the back. Percy ordered a breakfast for himself and Clare; well he got Clare a broth so it was barely anything. Percy began to pick at the bread he had gotten and Clare lightly sipped her broth. They made idle chatter and the two had a decent time, that is until the guards burst through the door.

Percy and Clare watched while the guards ruffled the owner's feathers and tried to intimidate the other people. They paid no mind to Percy and Clare so the two resumed their idle chatter, though it was a little bit more stifled as they also kept an eye out for any problems. Then they noticed a guard stand over them and they both looked up to see a somewhat surprising sight.

Standing there was the smaller guard from the fight near the cathedral. He had bloodshot eyes, a black eye, a busted lip, and a broken nose. He was glaring at them and Percy looked up at the guard and gave a small smile, the guard twitched at the sight. "What can we do for you today?" Percy asked and the guard sneered at him.

"You two, I've never seen you before, and it's quite suspicious of two people to just up and appear out of thin air, and from what I heard, on the same day that two guards were attacked." The guard put his two hands on the table and leaned in as Percy kept up the smile and Clare narrowed her eyes at the man. "My, my, that is very unfortunate; I do hope the two guards will be okay. But you see, we had nothing to do-" That was as far as Percy got before the guard slammed his knife down on the table and then all the previous guards showed up and surrounded the two with halberds drawn.

"So violent," Percy sighed and the guard with the knives snarled. "I know it was you two, know it! You two just show up on the same day my brother and I were attacked and that smile of yours is the same one as _his._" The guard his out, Percy smiled as he could see Clare's hand twitch. The guard switched his gaze to Clare and snarled. "And I bet you're one of those Silver Witches aren't you?" The man snarled and reached out to her hood.

Before he could remove it Percy's hand latched onto the man's wrist and held him back. "Now, now, you know it's not polite just to go out and throw out such accusations." Percy paused here and his smile seemed to take a more sinister note, as did his tone. "Especially against one's wife." The guard glared at him and attempted to get free of his grip but found he couldn't the other guards halberds were found pointing at Percy's neck.

Percy's grip tightened and the guard fell to his knees as the others could hear the vague sound of creaking bones as Percy's grip increased. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave us be." Percy said as he pushed the guard back and released the wrist. The guard stumbled back and prepared to draw a knife before his hand was stopped by a large hand; said hand belonged to the large guard from the night before.

He had a black eye, a bandage was wrapped around his neck, and his nose was broken and set back in place with medical wrap. "Peace, brother." The man spoke before letting his brothers hand go. The larger brother looked at Percy and bowed his head slightly. "Forgive my brother, he is…impatient and today has not been a good day." Percy bowed his head towards them before straightening up. "Understandable." The guard nodded his head.

"We still would like to see your wife's eyes, it is just standard procedure." Percy looked at Clare and then to the guards before looking back at Clare. "Well my dear, would you show your face to these….gentlemen?" He asked with a smile plastered on his face, though this one lacked malice and held something more akin to humor.

Clare nodded her head and slowly lowered her hood. The men gazed at her green human eyes and the larger and more diplomatic of the two brothers waved the other guards off, the halberds were moved away from their necks and they backed off. "See, all you had to do was ask, you don't go around demanding everything be handed to you at the drop of a hat." The larger brother chastised the smaller one, who just scowled at Percy.

"I wonder if our positions were switched at birth, with me being the eldest and you the youngest." The now younger brother stated and then turned to Percy and Clare and bowed to them. "Again sorry for my brothers actions have a pleasant day." With that said the guards filed out the door and back into the city streets.

Percy looked over at Clare to see her doing the same, looking at him with a raised brow, before Percy started to giggle, the giggle turned into a chuckle, and the chuckle turned into full blown hysterical laughter. Clare merely looked at Percy curious as the man laughed as did a few other patrons. "Oh….oh…gods," He said while trying to regain his breath. "That, that was pretty funny,"

Clare merely raised her brow before shrugging and returning to her broth. Percy huffed as he gained his breath back before going back to his food. The two sat in silence and continued their meal until they were done, at that point they excused themselves and headed to the cathedral, it was a rather pleasant day as they moved along the streets.

Clare's hood remained lowered, showing her face to the world, which attracted more than a few stares from the male populace, though the stares turned to glares when they saw Percy with his arm and Clare's own arm locked together. Percy kept a faint smile across his face throughout the walk, which seemed to drive the male populace into a rage, Percy enjoyed pissing people off, well certain people that is, and it was like a hobby of his.

He thought it was hilarious to rile an opponent up before kicking their asses, it was just so satisfying, the goal of the faint smile was to see how pissed a person could get by seeing the smile and Percy had to give it a eight out of ten on the pisser offer scale. His thought were drawn back to the present when they stopped in front of the cathedral and two guards in front of them had their spears crossed and barring the path.

"Halt, no one may enter the premises without permission!" The guard decreed and Percy was about to step up and speak before another voice cut through the air. "It's alright," The voice came from an older man with a greybeard. "They have permission," He spoke and the guards moved to the side no longer barring their path, the priest motioned for Percy and Clare to enter. "Come, come, we have been expecting you."

Percy and Clare walked into the Cathedral, their arms still interlocked, and Percy had to say he was pretty impressed by the structure. The cathedral, now that it wasn't night he could see what it looked like , was fashioned with stone, gargoyles were perched above and seemed to be glaring down at them, a giant stain glass window stood above the giant double doors and was painted in a married of different colors.

The cathedral itself resembled Notre Dame, in the sense it was a monolith of a structure. Percy and Clare entered the massive Cathedral and were greeted to the sight of rows and rows of pews. At the end of the building, which seemed like at least a football fields distance to Percy, was a alter and several golden candle sticks and so on. All in all it reminded him of a stereotypical cathedral.

Percy and Clare dropped their interlocked arms and Clare followed the priest while Percy walked to the left towards a hallway. He stopped in the midst of the hallway, the left side had several windows spaced apart, allowing some light in the hallway, along the walls were carvings depicting several things. Yoma devouring people, villages burning, and relative carnage were on right side of the right wall. The left side of the right wall was depicted of vast armies marching towards the Yoma, a castle, men riding towards the Yoma.

Then directly in the middle was a statue of two people. One of the people faced the Yoma, while the other faced the humans; each had a pair of wings that sprouted from their backs but faced ahead of them almost like the wings wanted to cocoon the people. The two people, who were women by the way, had their hands together in a prayer like manner, their heads bowed.

Teresa and Clare, the two goddesses of love in this world, Percy had found the religions that this country practiced and had read up on their gods. He had yet to see any god of this world or something similar to his own so he guessed they were either not acting and relaxing wherever they resided waiting until this world's problems solved themselves or bugged them. It was either that or they had faded.

But these carvings were not what drew Percy's attention this time. Rather it was the three women ahead of him; all three of them were old with wrinkled leathery skin, and long grey hair, complimented by pure white clothes. One had a ball of yarn in her hands, one held a strand of yarn, while the last held a pair of sheers.

"So, the three fates have deigned themselves to see me, I should feel honored." Percy spoke in a sarcastic manner and nearly bowed, but paused midway before rising up and looking at them. "And yet I feel no honor of meeting you three, _again _I might add." The three old ladies narrowed their eyes at him before the one with the ball of yarn smiled.

"Perseus Jackson," Percy's hand twitched at the remark. "Do you know why you're here?" The three Moirai spoke in tandem making Percy feel a little more than creped out. "No, and I have a feeling you're either going to tell me or at least give me a hint." Percy spoke and the one with the sheers snorted. "Are you always flirting with death?" The one with the sheers, Atropos, spoke up and Percy laughed.

"You're the fates, figure it out!" He laughed some more and the one with the ball of Yarn joined him. "He is right sister," The ball of yarn holder spoke up, Clotho. "We always know, and besides, this one is full of life, but my sister is right in questioning you. It's not a good thing to dance so near to death."

Percy gave them one of his faint smiles. "A bad habit that has stuck to me, besides," Here his eyes started to twinkle. "What's life without a little risk?" He stood apart from them, and they all stared at one another. "You are a foolish one, but it is not yet your time." The one with the string of yarn, Lachesis, spoke up and Percy kept his faint smile.

"IS that fondness I hear in your voice? I didn't know you cared." Percy spoke up and acted dramatic. "Not so much as caring as you being entertaining." They started to speak in tandem again and Percy resisted the urge to shiver. "But that is beside the point; you are here for another purpose." Here Percy paused before his face became serious and he stared at the three sisters. "Oh, what's this now?" Percy asked as he kept his gaze on the three before him.

"You are here out of a primordial's anger." Percy scratched his head. "Yeah, last thing I remember is a bright light then falling nearly a mile from the sky and right into a body of water. Care to fill me in on how I ended up here?" He asked and the three fates stared at him before speaking. "Gaea had enough power and influence to curse you, and the result of this curse is your arrival in this land."

Percy stared at them before raising his hand and trying to speak, but failed, he tried again and the result was the same, finally he managed to speak up. "Wait, wait, wait, wait just a gods damned minute." Lowering his gaze he lowered his gaze on the three fates. "So, Gaea gave me a curse and sent me here? Just where the hell is here, I've been here for years and I have no clue where the hell this is." The three fates cackled and Percy felt dread climb up in his being.

"Here, is there, and yet it is not." Percy stared at them for a moment, confusion flying through his mind. "This is earth and yet it is not the earth you know. This is a different earth where different choices were made." Here Percy had a bit of understanding in his eyes. "A parallel dimension?" He asked and the fates grew smiles, that scared the hell out of him, and their stares kept up to him. "Yes, with the power of Chronos, primordial of time, and her own power over the earth you were sent to one they thought you would die the quickest in. None thought you would prosper as you have here."

Percy gulped; he was now where near home and would most likely be stuck here if it required the power of two primordial beings to transport him here. "Well, shit." Percy summed up his situation with those two words. "Oh don't worry; you won't be alone much longer." Percy looked at them and took a step back seeing their smiles on their faces. "Interesting things are happening, Perseus Jackson, and you will be the focal point of these interesting times." With their part said they wavered and seemed to turn into thin air and Percy was left alone.

"Yeah," He spoke up staring at the spot they were just at. "That's what worries me."

**Don't forget to leave a review**


	3. Dancing in the rain

**Well here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it, leave me lots of reviews!**

Percy and Clare stood atop the cathedral and cast their gazes across the city. Above them the moon stood alone in a cloudy sky, the full moons light was cast over the city illuminating it, Percy leaned against the stone of the cathedral and Clare stood atop a gargoyles head.

After the meeting with the fates and Clare's talk with the priest they went back to the inn, Percy had grabbed his sword and a bite to eat, while Clare had simply gone over a plan of attack once they found the Yoma. Then when night had started to descend Clare had tried to leave without Percy, she thought she had managed to slip away, but low and behold he was already waiting for her.

He was dressed in the same clothes he wore to the cathedral, only the hidden hood in his coat was pulled up obscuring his face. As they watched over the city Percy had taken to counting the amount of lanterns they could see. "So, any idea when this thing will show up?" Percy asked and Clare remained silent.

"No answer? Fine then, let's play a game." Percy spoke up to fill the silence. "I spy with my-" That was as far as he got before Clare spoke. "Why?" She asked and Percy looked at her closely. "Why what?" He asked and Clare turned to look at him. "Why do you follow me? Why do you not run when others call me a witch, a monster, why do you not leave me?" She asked and Percy looked up at the moon and sighed. "Because, you can use a friend, because it'll take a lot more than you being called a witch or a monster for me to leave."

Clare stared at him for a moment before turning her gaze to the city again. "Most would've run away." She stated and Percy felt a smile form on his lips as he closed his eyes. "Well, I hate to tell you this, but I'm not most people." Clare gave a slight turning up of her lips, though Percy couldn't see it with his eyes closed and she was turned away from him, before her face returned to impassiveness.

"I don't think you'd allow me to persuade you to go someplace safe, would you?" She asked and Percy faced her and opened his eyes. "You can try, but I will stay, you might need some backup after all." He spoke and Clare kept staring over the city. "This, monster is beyond a humans capabilities, if you try to fight it, you _will _die." Percy let a faint smirk cross his lips at the sentence.

"I've heard that same line or something similar far too many times to count, and yet here I am, I'm staying whether you like it or not." Percy pushed himself off the stone pillar he was leaning against and walked up to the edge of the cathedrals roof. They stayed that way, just staring across the city waiting for anything to signal the Yoma's presence.

Then the quiet of the night was interrupted by Clare as she looked to her right and her face scrunched up in a scowl, she grasped her Claymore in her hand. "It's here." She spoke those two words before leaping off the gargoyles head and landing on the ground below, no cracks appeared where she landed to Percy's surprise. Percy decided to take the stairs instead of mist travel, seeing as if he showed anyone that he would most likely be killed, or captured and studied, maybe burned at the stake for being a witch, or whatever they called them.

As he descended the stairs he could hear the sounds of steel clashing against something, a roar of some beast, and the sound of something being thrown into a wall and crashing through it. Deciding to get down quickly Percy leapt over the edge of the railing of the stairs and grasped the ropes of the church bell, and while the bells rang Percy descended further down.

Percy rushed out of the cathedral as the fighting started to die down; once Percy made it outside he came upon a sight that made him freeze. The Yoma was a monstrous thing, pink and brown skin, no fur or hair, nearly the size of a tank, long nearly four inch claws adorned its hands, its mouth was dripping saliva and sported rows of sharp teeth that looked like they were filled to a point. The yellow cat like eyes that Yoma sported were staring at Clare as she was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood from several puncture wounds.

Her right arm looked like it was barely holding together, he could see bone and muscle and the muscle was slowly but surely knitting itself back together. Clare's claymore was lying near her with purple blood staining the blade; the Yoma chuckled as it moved over to Clare and stood nearly over her. "A claymore, how disgusting, but beggars cannot be choosers." The Yoma then let its maw open and as its head descend towards Clare Percy leapt into action.

Flicking his right wrist Percy felt one of his dirks fall into his hands and he quickly threw it at the Yoma, not being able to close in on them in order to save Clare it was his only choice. The dirk sunk itself into the side of the Yoma, right in the armpit, the monster reared back and roared as it thrashed about. Meanwhile Percy closed in on Clare and he managed to get next to her.

The monster finally managed to dig the dagger out of its side, the dirk clattered across the stone yard and the monster turned its yellow gaze towards the spot the dagger came from, only to find no one there, then it felt another dagger puncture its skin, the dirk was firmly lodged in the crook of its neck, and the creature howled in pain as its purple blood stained the stone.

While the monster scratched at its neck to dig the dirk out Percy was checking over Clare, she lost a lot of blood in the seven minutes it took him to get to her; it was a lot of stairs. Percy grabbed her claymore and set it next to her, she was alive and healing, but she was knocked out. Percy turned around and took a few steps away from Clare to face the Yoma just as the Yoma managed to take out the dirk he had planted in its neck.

The Yoma glared at him and growled a deep rumbling sound that seemed to shake the very air. "You are going to pay for that!" It hissed out before taking a sniff of the air and its grin came into place displaying its teeth. "You're a human, and yet you smell even more delicious than a normal human, I wonder why?" It mused before the eyes of the monster glowed bright golden yellow, reminding Percy of a certain lord of time.

"No matter, I'm going to savor the meal." With that its claws were pointed at Percy and then they extended like lances. Percy's eyes widened and he flipped backwards as the claws pierced a good solid foot of stone before retracting. "Well, that's new." Percy said as he drew his sword and held it so the point was aiming at the Yoma. The Yoma laughed, the laugh was annoying like claws across a chalkboard. "Well, well, the little human has some skills, won't matter, I'm still going to feast both on yours and the Claymores guts."

Percy suddenly gave a small faint smile, almost a smirk, and then he spoke up. "You don't know it but you've already lost." Percy watched the Yoma growl and launch its claws at him like a mass of lances and Percy ducked and weaved through them. "You first mistake was coming here." A claw nearly impaled him but Percy spun out of its way before slashing at it, he was surprised when the claws weren't cleaved in two but acted like steel, sparks flew and Percy moved forwards towards the Yoma.

"Your second mistake was allowing yourself to get caught." Percy was only a few feet from the monster and he rolled under a swipe of its claws and he picked up his dirk from the ground where it had landed after puncturing the monsters neck. "Your third and final mistake," Percy jumped over the claws of the Yoma and brought his sword down on the creatures arm, said limb fell to the ground in a splatter of purple blood. Percy, while the monster howled in pain, sunk the dirk into the monsters shoulder and using the dirk as leverage managed to seat himself on the back of the monsters neck.

_'__Almost like the first fight with the Minotaur.´ _Percy mused as he thought about his first clash with the beast when he was twelve, getting out of that thought process Percy attempted to stab the monster through the head but the creature bucked around and he was thrown across the stone yard and managed to roll himself to his knees. He hissed slightly as burning pain radiated from his elbows and knees.

Slowly he stood himself up and the Yoma was not idle as he stood, almost as soon as he made it to his feet Percy twisted, narrowly evading the claws aiming to bisect him, the Yoma was snarling and Percy could see the arm he cut off was back in place. _'__Damn it all! They can reattach their limbs, that is cheat move, I can't reattach my limbs so why can they?' _Percy thought as he deflected three of the Yoma's claws using his sword.

Percy was being pushed back by the monsters claws and raw speed; it kept disappearing from one place to the next and launched an attack at every stop. Slowly wounds started to appear on Percy's body. At first it was a scratch here, then it changed when one of the lance like claws hit his right leg and pierced him in the calf, Percy buckled to his knees and stood up trying to ease the pain of his left leg. Percy managed to deflect another salvo of the claws but one managed to pierce him through the gut, three pierced his chest, and Percy coughed up some blood as he was thrown into a wall.

Percy was slumped against the wall and he was breathing heavily as he put his left hand against the wound to his gut, when he pulled the hand away his hand was covered in blood. "I must say I'm impressed." The Yoma spoke up, its voice sounded smug and it made Percy agitated. "A human lasted longer against me than a Claymore, and I must say you do taste rather good." Looking up Percy saw the Yoma licking its claws free of his blood.

It stopped licking its claws and its yellow gaze settled on Percy. "But playtime is over; I'm going to enjoy eating you, and who knows that Claymore might have other…_uses._" It emphasized the word _uses _and Percy clenched his fist and stood up, his sword was held in his right hand and his left was held at his side.

"Oh still have some fight in you, go ahead and struggle it just makes the meal even better." Percy didn't smile, didn't antagonize the Yoma and didn't make a sound. The Yoma stared him down and its mouth was raised in a sneer. "Come on then_, Human; _let's see what you can do." Percy didn't respond, and as they stood apart from each other thunder rumbled overhead. Slowly a few raindrops fell from the heavens, before it turned into a literal down pour, the Yoma looked up and sighed. "I hate the water." Percy simply stood there as the water washed over him.

The Yoma looked at Percy and slowly grew confused as it saw the water on the ground begin to clump together into strands, almost like serpents, and move towards Percy's feet. The water crawled up his feet and washed over the calf wound before the wound began to heal, it soon became unblemished skin. The water crawled further up his body and began to heal his wounds as well and the Yoma was watching in shock.

Percy tilted his head upwards and towards the pouring heavens and his hood fell from his head revealing his hair to be matted down from the water, his eyes were closed. Then the Yoma saw a small faint smile adorn itself on Percy's face, Percy turned his face back towards the Yoma, and slowly opened his eyes. The Yoma stared at the eyes of the human in front of him, twin pools of sea green that seemed to glow in the night, power swam through the two pools of green and as soon as the two pools of green landed on the Yoma everything paused.

The Yoma could almost feel the power coming off the person and it frightened it. Percy on the other hand was observing, in his mind, a creature who had gained his ire. Then the Yoma seemed to notice the rain had literally paused mid fall and it looked at Percy with its own pair of glowing yellow eyes. "It doesn't matter what you do, you will still lose." Percy kept his faint smile on and then the rain resumed its falling, then he seemingly disappeared.

The Yoma's eyes widened as it felt a searing pain across its back. Looking at its back it saw it flayed open and Percy nowhere in sight, then more pain erupted in its left arm as it purple blood flew into the air and its left limb fell to the ground. Percy was gone and then a slash seemed to appear almost magically across its chest. The Yoma roared and attempted to slash at Percy but could only hit empty air. Lightning arced across the sky and lit up the night. The Yoma looked into the night and saw a pair of glowing green eyes ahead of it, and then the lightning revealed the owner of the eyes to the Yoma.

Percy was charging the Yoma with his blade pointed at the Yoma's head, his arms held close to his body and as he approached the Yoma it could see something around Percy, something made out of the rain. That something was revealed when Percy was nearly five feet in front of the Yoma.

It was a head of a dragon, a dragon made out of water entirely, then the Yoma caught sight of the things eyes and it paused as their eyes met. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, a water droplet being sliced cleanly in half by Percy's blade, the maw of the dragon open and ready to devour the Yoma, the Yoma's bright yellow eyes wide open as it stared at the two yellow, almost green eyes of the water dragon.

Then time resumed and the Yoma moved in time to get hit in the chest rather than the head, Percy's blade instead of piercing as it should of, instead upon the contact with the Yoma the water dragon went past Percy and impacted the Yoma with the force of a freight train. The Yoma was pushed across the stone courtyard by the dragon and impacted the wall of a house, and then it proceeded to hit three more walls before stopping on the fifth wall.

Percy stood there, panting as he held his sword where it was before straightening up and sheathing the blade, Percy looked over to Clare and walked over to her before sitting next to her. Her wounds were already mostly healed but Percy decided to help anyway. The water from the sky washed over Clare as Percy rested his left hand on her arm and the water removed the bruises and cuts and began to help her regain her strength.

Percy stood up and stumbled back a few paces as the fatigue hit him, he idly noticed that the rain had stopped falling, he looked around and noticed that the court yard was torn up with gashes, a few smears of blood, both red and purple alike. Then he noticed the massive hole in the wall where the Yoma had disappeared into, the fact that when the dust cleared and the Yoma was gone unsettled him.

Percy turned his head slightly as the sound of shouting started to reach his ears, he could hear the guards coming their way, wanting nothing to do with the guards and unwilling to tangle with them Percy picked Clare up by draping her arm across his neck, he held her Claymore in his free hand. Percy managed to drag the both of them across the courtyard and to the church door.

Pushing open the doors Percy was greeted by the visage of the priest, said Priest stared at them until he moved to help Clare and the two of them made it inside, Percy slowed the priest to go and close the large double doors of the Cathedral leaving them alone in the massive building. The priest guided them to a secluded room with a cot and a simple wooden door.

Percy laid Clare on the cot and set her claymore next to her cot, within her reach, and sat himself across from her near the door and watched carefully as the priest went about bandaging her in certain places. Her head was bandaged and so was one of her legs. "That should do it." The priest spoke up before straightening up and looking at Percy.

"Now how about you young man, you were looking just about as bad as her when you two came in." The priest stated and Percy began to wave him off before coughing and then spitting up some blood. "That's what I thought, now take off your shirt and coat." The priest out right demanded and Percy glared at him before doing as he was told.

He managed to get his coat off, and unbuttoned his white shirt, the priest knelt down and examined Percy's scarred chest. Percy idly noticed that there was a gash across his chest, the Yoma must've landed a blow at some point and he didn't notice it. "That's a lot of wounds my boy, how'd you get them?" The priest asked and Percy shrugged as the priest pulled out some string and a needle.

"I have very unfortunate luck, and a habit of finding the worst enemies, but also some of the greatest friends." Percy hissed at the end as the priest began to add some alcohol to sterilize the wound and set the needle over a candle. "What exactly did you fight to get these wounds?" Percy flinched as the priest began to stitch him up with the burning needle.

"Well," Percy began, "I at some point wound up in a desert and several things happened," Percy explained before hissing as the needle hissed while closing the wounds. "I was ambushed by bandits, who were rather well armed, after I fought them I found an oasis and stayed there, that was the first mistake."

The priest hummed before snipping the thread tied to the needle and attempted to finish the patch job he performed. "So, then what happened?" The priest questioned as he tied the thread.

"Turns out the oasis had a Yoma, living down at the bottom of the water pool, it fed off of anyone who stayed there. The thing was deadly and unrelenting." Percy spoke as he relaxed as the priest finished the stitching. "The Yoma and I fought, I nearly was dragged to the bottom of the water before I managed to fight back, eventually we faced off on dry land and I managed to take off both of its arms, though not before it cut me up."

Percy gestured to the gashes across his body, the priest raised an eyebrow. A human managed to take on a Yoma and survive, granted he didn't see the fight outside he figured the Claymore protected the human and was wounded for it.

"Turns out this Yoma was special, unlike other Yoma it had a rather special ability." Percy grabbed a cup of water that was offered by the priest and drank the contents quickly; Percy set the cup beside him before speaking up again. "The Yoma that I fought in the desert could produce a toxin inside its body, its claws and teeth acted as the needles and if you were cut or bitten it only had to wait a little while before you fell over dead."

The priest looked at the clearly living human and Percy shrugged. "I have a small regeneration rate, due to one of my ancestors or something, apparently one of my grandmothers or some such was a claymore and since then all of us have an unnatural healing rate." Percy lied, truth was the water from the oasis had kept the poison at bay and while it kept the poison out of his system it could not stop the bleeding at the same time.

"So, I managed to drive the thing out of the oasis and patched myself up the best I could, not a very good job but it was enough, I've gotten better now." Percy looked at his hand and clenched it into a fist before relaxing again and watched Clare as she rested from her fight.

"That's quite the tale there, my boy, but for now we need to worry about your friend over there and about the Yoma." The priest spoke and Percy nodded his head before closing his eyes and thought about what to do next.

_'__First things first we need Clare at her best, preferably before the Yoma shows up, second, we need a plan of attack.' _Percy thought as he tried to figure out what to do. _'__Damn it, Annabeth would know what to do right now, probably with me acting as bait….actually that might work.' _Percy thought as he opened his eyes and a faint smile came to his lips.

_'__Though Clare will object to this,' _Percy thought as his smile turned to a frown. _'__What she doesn't know won't hurt her.' _Percy didn't like the idea of upsetting Clare, but if they were going to have a chance of stopping this thing then they were going to need the element of surprise. _'__Now that I think about it, the Yoma was smarter than other Yoma, and faster, those finger lances were also a new one.'_

Percy drew his blade and set the tip against the concrete as he studied his blade; there were little knocks on the edge of the steel where the Yoma had clashed against the blade with its claws. _'__I'm going to need something a bit sturdier, but still sharp enough and fast enough to move easily, before long.' _Percy thought as he ran his finger along the blades edge.

Percy stood to his feet using the sword as a support, once he was on his feet he sheathed his sword and threw on his white button up shirt, which was stained with blood and had more than a few tears in it. He left it unbuttoned and once it was on he put on his coat, the tears and cuts on the coat and shirt were rimmed with blood and were unsightly. "I'm going to have to get rid of these." Percy spoke to no one particular.

Percy then noticed another thing, his daggers were missing. He face palmed and sighed. "Damn it, I forgot them outside, now I have to get another pair." He lamented to himself before looking at Clare, she was resting peacefully. "Well, at least we survived, and we managed to find a few things out." He spoke before buttoning up his coat and making sure the rest of his gear was in place and stable.

Once he was sure it was all in place he let dug in a small pouch on his belt and pulled out a metal via, the lid was a small metal cap attached to the vial by a small chain. Percy unscrewed the lid and downed the contents and once it was all gone he pulled the vial away and began to gag. "Ugh, oh gods, it tastes worst every time." He managed to speak as he screwed the lid on and put the vial in the pouch it came from.

He straightened up and his once pale skin gained some color back, his eyes seemed to brighten and his heart rate elevated. "Man, it tastes like shit, but it's still better than coffee for a pick me up." He spoke before he concentrated and turned into a mist form and slithered under the door and through one of the windows of the cathedral.

As he went across the sky in his mist form he noticed that there were a group of torches in the court yard and around the Cathedral, but none dared to intrude upon it. There were several guards on look out on the rooftops, armed with bows, crossbows and spears. As he closed in on Clare's and his room he saw the guard activity start to lessen.

He entered the room by squeezing through the edges of the windows, they may be closed but there was enough room to allow for mist, or steam to squeeze in and out of it. He rematerialized inside the room and when his feet touched the ground he stumbled and found support on the wall. A headache assailed him and he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pulses of pain to subsidize.

Finally it went away and he opened his eyes before standing up, shakily and made his way over to his pack. "Damn, that hurt." He muttered as he shed his jacket and shirt in exchange for a long sleeved dark blue almost black shirt and his traveling cloak. Before he donned his shirt and cloak Percy put on his chainmail, and then his shirt, over his shirt was his chest plate and the final piece was his cloak.

Percy grabbed his shield and prepared to leave before pausing and looking over at Gae Bulg. The spear was wrapped up in its bindings and looked nonthreatening at its position in its location, but Percy could practically feel the hate, malice, madness, and bloodlust from his position across the room. Percy decided to leave the spear and transformed into mist heading back to Clare.

As he entered the cathedral he noticed the guards had left and were all scattered about the city, probably looking for whatever caused the ruckus. The priest was nowhere in sight and Clare was asleep on her cot, still sleeping peacefully. Percy rematerialized near the door, opposite of Clare and sighed as he leaned against the cold stone and slid down the wall into a sitting position.

He had his knees pulled up and his arms rested atop them as he gazed at Clare. She was interesting, fun to tease, almost always serious and decent company to be around. She seemed to know that the world wasn't all good, that there were problems that didn't go away if you ignored them, and they only left if you went out of your way and took care of them yourself.

He liked that about her, they both knew that it was their job to get rid of some problems, the ones she couldn't deal with he would deal with and the ones he couldn't deal with she took care of them, it was an interesting partnership, but he was determined to stick with her.

"Well, Clare looks like we have a bit of a problem, don't we?" He asked, but knew she wouldn't answer, she was out cold. He smiled as he leaned his head back and let himself relax into sleep.

**Xx Line Break xX**

Percy opened his eyes and saw that he was still in the room that Clare and he had rested in. Clare was standing up and inspecting herself, her bandages were still in place and she was moving carefully, trying not to hurt herself. Her sword was set next to her and he could guess she had inspected it first and foremost.

"Morning sleepy head, have a good nap?" Percy asked as he stretched himself out. Clare stopped and looked over at him slowly and tilted her head.

"Percy," She asked slowly, "How did we survive, last thing I remember was that Yoma about ready to kill me?" She asked as if she was confused about reality, she probably was given that she was about to be devoured not but a few hours ago. Percy chuckled and stood up.

"Well, I managed to drive the Yoma off," Clare raised an eyebrow at this but did not comment on it. "But not without drawing the guards and suffering a few wounds." He patted his chest and winced a bit, he faked it as the wound had healed from the medicine and his own healing. "I managed to drag both of our sorry asses to the door and the priest found us a room and stitched us both up, actually he stitched me up and bandaged you."

Percy finished scratching the back of his head. Clare studied him for a moment before closing her eyes and standing up, she struggled for a moment and in an instant Percy was next to her supporting her. Clare blushed at their proximity but managed to stand and grabbed her Claymore and used it as a makeshift cane. "Thank you, but you did not have to save me." She spoke and Percy, from his position in front of her gaped at her.

"_'__thank you, but you did not have to save me." _Percy spoke in a mock tone of Clare's voice, getting a twitching eye from the Claymore. "I fucking get stabbed, slashed, beaten, bruised, bloodied and overall got my ass handed to me and all I get is a _you didn't have to save me?_" He asked in an incredulous tone. "That is complete bullshit! I fended off a Yoma, got my ass beat, and dragged your sorry pale ass into a fucking church and this is the thanks I get?!"

Percy's face was set in a confused, incredulous, and horrified face; he threw up his hands in an exasperated manner. "Where's the kiss for the fair maidens gratitude, the gold and silver for driving off the terrible monster, the rewards for such a good deed?" He asked the air and Clare twitched as she wondered if it would be better to stitch his mouth closed or just beat him into unconsciousness.

"There's none of that, just a _thank you, but you did not have to, _what the hell, I….mean….no thank you kiss?" He asked as he hung his head. Clare glared at him, before her glare softened and she walked up beside him. She ruffled his hair and Percy looked at her with a pout.

"Don't worry, hero, I am thankful, just a bit skeptical on how you beat a Yoma that beat me." Percy pouted more and hung his head at the fact she was in disbelief of his victory. As he was about to lament more about his good deeds lack of thanks his face was tilted up. As he was about to question what was happening something soft and warm touched his lips.

Percy's eyes widened as he felt Clare kiss him, she did it a bit sloppily, he supposed it was due to the fact she had never been kissed before and lacked experience. Before he could respond Clare pulled away, her pale skin was a red hue not unlike a tomato and she averted her eyes from him and spoke. "There is your thanks, my hero." With that she seemed to disappear out the door.

Percy was left there standing with wide eyes a twitching eye. He looked from the spot Clare had stood to the door and then back to the spot and back to the door. "Did….did she….did" He started to stutter out with a mild dusting of pink on his cheeks. "Did….did she just kiss me and run?" He asked himself before shaking his head.

"Oh, fuck no!" He said before wrenching the door open and attempted to find Clare. "No one and I mean no one kisses Percy Jackson and runs, and gets away with it!" He ranted as he seared for the Claymore but had no luck. "I ain't having none of it!" Finally Percy stopped and leaned against a column inside of a rather dismal room.

The room was old, and had a few stone coffins lying about; there were two rows of columns with three in each row, there were two doors both were double and made of wood with the metal rings as the door handles. There were torches attached to each column that barely lit the room. Percy grumbled about people kissing and running before he eventually stopped and became silent as he closed his eyes.

Then he heard the sound of stone against stone and quirked a mental eyebrow but stayed where he was. Then the sound came again and was louder. He cracked open one eye and surveyed the area, seeing nothing he closed his eyes. Then the sound came again, more prolonged and now that he noticed it, it sounded like a wall against another wall.

Opening his eyes as the sound stopped Percy kept them open for a few moments trying to find anything, as he was about to close his eyes again the sound resounded through the room and Percy saw one of the coffins lids slide until it fell off with a great rumble. A clawed hand gripped the side of the coffin and pulled the body up, the body was humanoid and wrapped in bandages, as the thing unwrapped the bandages it revealed a familiar face.

The Yoma from the night before was standing there, smaller and more compact but still there and it seemed to be fully healed. "Ahhhh," The creature groaned out as it took a sniff of the air. "I smell something delicious, something sweet, something…." The Yoma opened its sickly yellow cat like eyes and Percy gripped his sword as the Yoma eyed him. "Familiar." It finished and Percy gulped.

Percy gripped his sword in his right hand and pulled off his shield using his left. "So, we get to fight again, and so soon, good." The Yoma smirked as it licked its lips and got into a crouch like it was a cat getting ready to pounce. "I think now, I'll have a candle lit dinner, doesn't it sound grand?" The Yoma spoke and Percy shook his head.

"No, I have a better idea." Percy spoke and the Yoma raised a nonexistent eyebrow, then it pounced before Percy could tell his idea, food didn't need to talk. As the Yoma neared him with claws raised and mouth open in a roar of primal hunger the Yoma took in Percy's face of terror, wide eyes, pale skin, and faint smile….wait a minute.

"Eat shit and die!" The Yoma heard Percy yell at him and then its eyes widened as Percy's shield met its face and it was thrown back into a stone column with a thud and the Yoma dropped to all fours as it took in Percy. Time seemed to come to a slow to both the combatants and the Yoma took the time to study its opponent.

No longer was his skin pale but now it was a slightly tan color, once wide eyes were normal sized and filled with humor, determination, and ferocity, but his face still held that faint, infuriating smile. "Let's dance." Percy spoke as he charged the Yoma and the monster sent out its claws to impale Percy, Percy twirled around the claws and kept heading towards the monster.

Percy was forced to the side as a swarm of claws attempted to impale him. When he tried to move towards the Yoma the Yoma had already dashed towards him and was attempting to cleave him apart via its claws. Percy raised his shield and felt the claws dig gouges into the hardened wood; Percy pushed the Yoma back while it swiped at him and the Yoma stumbled back a step.

Percy used the moment to try and slash the Yoma with his sword; the blade found its place in the Yoma's shoulder and dug itself into the monsters bone. The Yoma howled as its purple life blood flew through the air and dripped down Percy's blade. It growled and narrowed its eyes at Percy and attempted to slash at him.

It didn't manage to hit him but it still managed to make Percy rip the blade out and take a step back. Percy and the Yoma studied one another and began to circle one another in the middle of the columns, the Yoma's wounds had begun to heal and Percy began to become frustrated with the monster. The two stopped and prepared to engage each other again.

The Yoma made the first move by launching itself at Percy at an incredible speed, he only had a second to widen his eyes before the Yoma appeared before him and he had kept his shield in front of him so it took the most of the force behind the Yoma's punch. He was still launched into a column behind him and he landed on his feet.

Looking at his left hand he saw he was holding mostly splinters, the shield had been utterly destroyed and now he only had his bronze shield but he'd save it for now. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide in his left hand, uncapping the pen Percy noticed the Yoma's eyes widen at the sight of a three foot long celestial bronze blade materializing from a pen.

Percy held Riptide in a reverse grip and his steel blade in a hammerlock grip. He rushed the Yoma and attempted to cleave it in half by the waist, the Yoma moved back a step and Percy followed up with Riptide, the blade managed to dig itself into the Yoma's side and Percy ripped it out pulling a chunk of Yoma flesh from the creatures hide. The Yoma howled and Percy noticed that the wound Riptide had inflicted was sizzling; it always did when it was used on the Yoma an interesting side effect.

"I'll devour you, you fucking human!" The Yoma howled and its body began to bulge and ripple, Percy heard bones pop, snap, and break. The Yoma began to grow in size; massive amounts of muscle rippled and appeared across the monsters body, it stopped growing when it became the size of a dumpster, a size significantly smaller than the night before but still larger than a moment ago.

"Well, this just got a little more interesting." Percy muttered before readying himself. The Yoma attempted to slam its hand onto Percy and smash him into a bloody pancake, Percy moved just outside of the strike zone and as the Yoma's hand smacked the ground with a rumble, shaking the room and likely the entire building dust and pebbles fell from the ceiling.

Percy took Riptide and stabbed the monsters right hand, the one that attempted to smash him, into the ground pinning the limb. The monster howled and tried to rip it out even as the wound sizzled, and Percy could faintly smell the stench of burning flesh, Percy used the moment to dash at the distracted monster and managed to drive his steel sword into the monsters side. The Yoma howled louder as Percy dragged his sword along the monsters side, the hide was wrenched open and purple blood, innards, and the contents of the monsters stomach spilled onto the floor.

Percy ripped the blade free and stopped as the monster thrashed, howled, and cried out in rage and pain. He heard the sound of flesh being ripped and didn't have a moment to turn before the Yoma back handed him with its left hand, sending him across the room and his sword being ripped from his grasp and clattering across the floor. When he regained his senses he saw the Yoma's arm up to the elbow lying on the ground still pinned and in a pool of purple blood.

The monster itself was gone and he tried to look for it but something impacted his chest sending him across the floor and into the wall, he coughed out blood and spittle, not a good combination. Then he felt something grab him by his neck and lift him up, and then he was violently slammed into the stone wall. _'__Ow, I think I felt a rib break.' _Percy thought and then he was slammed into the wall again. _'__Definitely broken.' _

Percy opened his eyes and came face to face to the Yoma's twisted, snarling and angry visage. The Yoma was pissed off, and drool was dribbling from its barred pointed teeth. "Anyone ever tell you," Percy was cut off as the Yoma slammed him into the wall. "That, _'__Cough'_, that you are a really ugly mother fucker?" Percy asked as he smiled with a bloody smile.

The Yoma snarled before slamming him into the wall and tightening its hold around his neck, Percy was slowly raised up to the point his feet were no longer on the ground. "Has anyone ever told _you _that you talk too much?" It asked him with a snarl and Percy nodded his head before spitting blood into the monsters face. The Yoma stilled then used its half way healed arm, which was a mass of writhing muscle, and wiped it away.

"You wouldn't be the first." Percy groaned out and the Yoma meanwhile had its pupils dilated, and its tongue slithered out like a snake and lapped up the blood on its half healed arm. "That's just nasty." Percy commented while the Yoma's face twisted into some kind of emotion, the closest decision Percy came to was an emotion of ecstasy.

"Oh, you taste so good; I can't wait for the main course." The monster _moaned _out, it _moaned, _Percy's struggles to get out of the hold doubled and the Yoma watched in a sick twisted fascination. Then Percy jerked backwards, looking down as a feeling of pain entered him he saw four of the Yoma's claws stuck inside his gut. "But I still need to repay you for all the trouble you've caused me." Then the Yoma began to move its claws that were inside his gut.

Percy screamed as he felt the sharp weapons shred his innards and blood gushed out onto the floor. Then it stilled and Percy stopped screaming, blood began to trickle from the corners of his mouth, then the claws began to resume their moving and Percy resumed his cries of pain. "Fuck you, you mother fucking, son of a bitch, let me go you gods damned, filthy, rotting, flesh bag!" Percy yelled out obscenities at the creature that would've made a sailor blush.

_'__Wonder if it's a trait of children of Poseidon?' _Percy thought as the claws stopped. The Yoma removed the claws and Percy gasped as his blood flowed out of the puncture wounds. He watched as the Yoma began top lick its claws, like a cat would and it seemed to take much pleasure from his bloods taste. "So good, and that was just the appetizer, I wonder if your guts taste even better?" The Yoma questioned and Percy glared while breathing heavily.

The Yoma chuckled and then began to tighten its hold even further. "Your blood tastes rich, like a fine steak, sautéed and cooked to perfection, but unlike a steak for humans you taste more refined, more filling and rejuvenating." The Yoma ranted and Percy was feeling a bit creped out as the thing ranted and raved on his taste.

"I wonder, if I cook you, will it taste-" That was as far as the Yoma got before both its arms were taken off by a rather large sword, Percy fell to the ground and began coughing, blood mixed in with his saliva, trying to regain his breath from the Yoma choking him. He absently noticed that Riptide was in his pocket again.

Looking up he came upon the sight of Clare, but she was different. Her normal silver eyes were catlike and yellow, her muscles were larger with veins clearly visible, and her teeth were sharp and pointed like a Yoma's, her face was distorted and twisted with a snarl. She was holding her Claymore tightly and she seemed to be growling at the other Yoma.

"Don't you dare fucking touch him." She growled out and Percy chuckled before coughing up some more blood. The Yoma on the other side of the room was growling and cursing as both its arms lay on the floor in pools of purple. Clare stood between Percy and the Yoma, then she disappeared and both Percy and the Yoma's eyes widened as she appeared behind the Yoma and flayed its back open in a shower of purple blood.

Then she disappeared again as the Yoma attempted to kick her. Clare reappeared above the Yoma and grabbed its head with her hand and slammed its skull into the stone floor, harshly. Spider web cracks appeared where she slammed its head and Clare repeated the action twice before throwing the abused Yoma into a wall.

As the Yoma impacted the wall Clare moved in front of the Yoma and drover her Claymore into the monsters heart and then sliced upwards, as the dead monster fell to the floor Clare seemed to get angrier and smashed the remains of the monsters head with her boot. Purple blood, brain matter, and bone fragments spread across the floor, like a water balloon full of purple paint exploded.

Clare growled and then some spider like appendages sprouted from her back and Percy knew that something was wrong as she began to trash the stone room. Percy attempted to stand up and managed to brace himself against the wall, as he made it to his feet he bent over and began to cough and vomit up blood. He held his gut as he dug around in one of his pouches for a vial, he pulled a vial similar to the one he used the previous night, and this one had a red band around the main body of the vial.

Downing the contents Percy coughed before straightening up and attempting to get to Clare, who was still raging. "Stop!" Clare shouted in a voice that didn't sound like hers, Percy stopped before continuing his march towards her. "Stop, kill me, please kill me." She seemed to beg him and Percy stopped at that one. "Kill me, I'll turn into an awakened being if you don't kill me, I don't want to hurt you." She stopped her raging and was in front of him, she was shaking and her spider like appendages seemed to twitch at random.

"Please, please I'm begging you, kill me now." She sounded down right pitiful and Percy began to move towards her slowly, his wounds weren't healed all the way and still pained him. "If….if you….if you won't kill me, then I will do it myself." She resolved herself and stood up with her Claymore held in reverse, the blade pointed at her chest.

As she was about to run herself through with her blade she felt a weight on her back and a pair of arms wrapped around her midriff, she felt a person's warm breath tickle her right ear as the person leaned into her. "If you're going to die," Percy's voice reached her ears and she stilled as her yellow slitted eyes widened. "Then I'll gladly die with you." Clare felt his voice calm the rising bloodlust and rage her body had been feeling calm down and disappear beneath the surface of her other emotions.

Clare's face became less distorted and eventually returned to its normal state after a few minutes, the large muscles and pointed teeth were the next to return to normal, the final thing to return to normal were her eyes. The yellow slitted eyes turned into rounded silver that quickly accumulated a few tears in them. "You idiot," She muttered and then the tears began to fall. "You damn idiot," Percy smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah," He managed to whisper out to her. "I may be an idiot, but this idiot takes care of his friends." Clare smiled at her friend's declaration, friend, it was an odd word. She had never had real friends except for the people that were already dead and buried, in the end all her friends went away. And yet here was this boy willing to die with her rather than put her down, it honestly made her happy that some one cared for her.

"Thank you, Percy, my friend." She spoke quietly and Percy's smile grew and he closed his eyes. His hold on Clare tightened and Clare leaned back into her friends embrace. Then she felt something wet on her suit, looking down at her friends hands she saw them dyed in blood, the crimson liquid was coating her naval. She dropped her Claymore and took Percy's hands in hers, the blood was warm and sticky, she made Percy release his hold and then brought him from behind her to her front and kneeled down.

She knelt down and rested Percy's head on her lap as she held his right hand in hers, his left hand rested on one of the puncture wounds and Clare inspected the wounds. As she saw the blood slip from the wounds and down his body and onto the floor she felt her anger rise again and wanted nothing more than to resurrect the Yoma who hurt him and destroy it again.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by Percy reaching into one of the pouches on his belt and pulling out a rolled up cloth. Using his free hand Percy set it next to him and unfurled it, revealing the contents to be needles, string, bandages, scissors, tongs, and a few different herbs. Percy grasped a needle in his hand and Clare could see the contents of the needle were a light green color.

Percy jabbed the needle into his leg with a grunt and injected the contents with a pained look on his face, then he grabbed another and this time injected himself directly in one of the wounds. He kept his mouth shut while his face turned red and blood trickled from his lips where he bit himself to keep quiet. Then he took out a roll of bandages and slid them under the breast plate, chainmail, and his shirt and onto the wounds. Percy took his hand away from Clare, much to her disappointment, and held the bandages in place while he grabbed the roll of needles and medical devices.

"Think you can lend me a hand?" He asked and Clare nodded her head as she helped her friend up. Clare supported him by draping his left arm across her neck and she began to move towards the exit, she needed to find father Vincent and have him help Percy. Percy meanwhile was struggling to stay awake.

_'__Well, that could've gone better.' _He thought as he was practically carried out of the demolished and blood stained room. _'__Wow, I've lost a loooot of blood.' _He thought as he saw pools of red in a certain area of the room. _'__Clare's going to be so pissed when I wake up.' _Percy thought as he passed out in Clare's hold.

**Good bad, what? Tell me what you think in the reviews, ideas would be helpful.**

**Well Ja ne!**


	4. Story time and duels

**So here's the next chapter, give me some reviews people! My inner muse needs to feed, so FEED IT!**

**That is all.**

Percy's eyes fluttered open as he slowly returned to the land of the living. He closed his eyes and snuggled into the warmth that surrounded him, the sheets of the bed he was on felt warm and inviting, the pillows that his head rested against were soft and warm, the warmth pressed against his back felt amazing, and the gentle warm breath that tickled his ear periodically felt calming. _'__Wait a minute.'_

Percy's previously closed eyes reopened and scanned the room he was in. It was small room with a small window with wooden shutters on the left wall, near the door, and besides the window the only other furniture was the bed he was on and a chair and table with his gear on it.

Percy felt something around his waist tighten and he looked down to see a pair of arms encircled around him, he then felt the two 'pillows' he was resting on move in tandem with the breath in his ear. The hands were feminine that much he could tell by the size of the hands, the nails, and the slender fingers. If it wasn't a girl, well he might just start killing people at random. Turning his head back slightly he took in the face of a sleeping Clare, her eyes were closed and her face bore a peaceful expression on it.

'_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.' _Percy thought to himself, thanking anyone who had listened. Percy then noticed that he was being spooned by Clare, he, Percy Jackson, was being spooned, by a girl. _'__Well this is a new one.' _Percy returned to the original direction he was facing and leaned back into Clare's 'pillows', Clare had a hold on his like a boa constrictor and he could tell he wasn't going anywhere soon, well not without revealing his powers which he wasn't so keen on.

Clare mumbled something and she nuzzled into Percy's neck effectively getting him to blush, he attempted to relax but Clare was making it a hell of a hard time to relax. Finally he managed to get out of the Claymore's grip, but not without having nearly two hours of struggling. As he finally stood he noticed his state of dress, or rather lack of dress, he was in nothing but his underwear and as he looked over at Clare he saw she too was in nothing but her underwear.

Then he noticed the wounds the Yoma had inflicted on him, they had healed to the point that they looked like pink blotches of skin. _'__Well that's good.' _He thought as he traced the scars on his front. Percy dropped his hand from his wound and turned to the table where his weapons and what remained of his armor and clothes laid.

The armor plate and chainmail both bore holes in them where the Yoma's claws had torn into him, he could also still see the dried blood lining the tears in the armor, the clothes he had worn were in not much better condition, tears, bloodstains, dirt, grime, and dust covered them. Percy sighed as he looked at the destroyed materials. _'__Looks like another trip to the tailor is in order, I wonder if I should just get my own personal tailor, might be able to make some sturdier things.' _Percy thought to himself.

Then he took notice of the clothes that sat next to his destroyed clothes, armor and such. The clothes were a basic white linen shirt, and a pair of brown pants. There was a note, from the pastor, that had his name written on it so he assumed they were for him. Donning the clothes he found his boots to be next to the table on the ground, after they were on he put his belt on and his sword.

"Good morning, Percy." Clare spoke as Percy finally managed to get his belt buckled. Percy stiffened and turned his head slowly, almost mechanically, towards Clare. Clare was lying down on the bed with her right hand outstretched out to him, her eyes were half lidded and she was smiling at him with one of those morning smiles. The ones where you are still half asleep and don't know how much effort you should put into it, so it comes out as a sexy half smile.

"Hi," Percy spoke hesitantly and Clare sat up before standing up, still in nothing but her undergarments. "So, uh, how are you?" Percy asked as he turned his head from the sight of Clare, her stigma still in plain view, it wasn't that repulsive, it was the fact that she was wearing little to no clothing and acting so nonchalant about it.

"I'm fine, Percy. How are you, after all you are the one that managed to fight a Yoma, and got stabbed in the gut?" Percy flinched as he felt her anger spike as she mentioned the Yoma.

"To be honest I didn't plan to run into the Yoma." He attempted to defend himself; Clare was really starting to get angry.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid boy!" She growled at him and Percy had a flashback of a certain huntress. "Do you know how worried I was, for three days you've been asleep, three whole fucking days!" Percy was looking down a bit ashamed, he really upset her. "Do you know how worried I was, you nearly died, you lost so much blood, and it was everywhere." Percy frowned and looked at the ground as he was scolded by the woman.

Her smile was gone, now replaced with a frown, and then he felt something press against his cheek. His head was tilted up by Clare's hand and he gazed into her silver eyes that seemed to overflow with guilt and worry. "It was my task to protect you from Yoma, and I failed. I'm sorry." She said quietly and Percy smiled a bit.

'_Blaming yourself for my wounds and the fact I nearly died, again, just what did I do to get a friend like you Clare?" _Percy asked himself mentally, a light smile playing on his lips. "No worries," Percy spoke quietly to her. "The Yoma's dead, and we're both alive." Percy began to chuckle making Clare look at him oddly. "You know, my original plan was to use myself as bait to draw the Yoma out, and yet I found it without even trying, funny how life works, huh?"

Clare kept staring at him before lowering her head and lightly chuckling. "You really are an idiot, you know that?" Percy nodded his head with a faint smile plastered on, not a taunting one, or cruel, a smile that held actual kindness.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot, am I not?" He asked and Clare removed her hand from his cheek and turned around, facing away from Percy, with a fiery blush across her face.

"D-d-d-don'-don't say su-su-such th-th-things s-s-so casually." She stuttered and Percy's smile gained a mischievous glint in it.

"Oh, do I not belong to you my beloved?" He asked while taking a dramatic pose. "Are we not married, and madly in love, and am I not yours in mind body and soul?!" He continued with both his hands placed over his heart. "Oh, how you wound me!"

Clare huffed before her blush began to calm and she turned to face Percy, who had left his dramatic pose and was smiling at her, and she smiled light back at him. "That is true my dear husband, and as your oh so wonderful _wife _perhaps it's time I took my duty as your wife seriously and began to reprimand you for your disobedience, hm?" She asked and Percy took a moment to check if this really was Clare, before laughing loudly.

After calming his laughing to a minimum Percy spoke. "Oh, so you've _finally _managed to grasp at the sense of humor that has thus far eluded you, I applaud you, now let us go and celebrate your joining those of us that are able to actually able to take a joke." Clare glared at him before smacking him upside the head, Percy stumbled forward a step before rubbing the back of his head and pouting at Clare.

"_Ow, _what the hell was that for?" He asked and Clare's face remained impassive, she walked over to the bed and reached down bring up one of her grey body suits up with her. "For being an idiot." She replied and Percy hung his head, Clare meanwhile began to dress herself.

"That hurt, it really did." Percy commented and Clare just gave a nod of her head.

"Good." This made Percy depressed, first he and Clare had a deep, emotional conversation, and now she's putting him down.

Clare finished dressing herself before throwing on her sabaton's, her claymore, and her armor. The final piece was her grey colored cloak. "Come along, we should leave the city as soon as possible." Percy nodded his head before grabbing his ruined armor, chain mail, and his cloak. The armor and chain mail were wrapped up in his ruined clothes and those were wrapped up in his traveling cloak.

Clare popped one of her Yoki repressor pills before throwing on her hood and leaving the room, Percy followed closely behind her, his armor and clothes tucked under his arms. When they left the room Percy was surprised not to find themselves in the church or the inn but rather a large stone building with various rooms, and herbs scattered about.

"Where the hell are we?" Percy asked and Clare looked at him before turning back ahead and leading the way, he presumed, out of the building.

"A healer who would keep silent about what goes one, as long as they are paid." Percy sighed as she led them out of the building and into the holy cities streets. The sun was in the middle of the sky, shining brightly down on them above, and people were bustling back and forth down the street in droves.

Clare led them down several streets and several different and various alleys ways before they found themselves at the inn they originally planned to stay at. They both entered and the inn keeper paid little to no attention to them as they went up the stairs to their room. "We're leaving today; I've been given a new mission." She stated and Percy nodded his head.

They entered their room and Percy began to pack all his belongings up, the armor and ruined clothes went into the pack, still wrapped up so as to not make so much noise, Gae Bulg he strapped across his back diagonally, Percy picked up the Hoplite sword and tossed it to Clare who caught it with a raised eyebrow. "In case you ever manage to get separated from that giant meat cleaver of yours, if you need help in using it I'll gladly lend a hand." He stated and Clare unsheathed the blade a few inches before sheathing the blade.

"Thank you, I'll most likely never need it, but thank you none the less, and the offer for the lessons would be most…._appreciated."_ Percy smiled at the woman and nodded his head. Clare strapped the Hoplite to her back, on top of her claymore and slightly to the left. The two handles of the blades stuck out evenly with each other, allowing either to be drawn at a moment's notice.

Percy, after digging the armor back out and unwrapping his cloak from around it, wrapped the armor up in his dirty clothes and donned his cloak before packing the double wrapped armor away. The final items he donned were his knee and elbow guards. "Well that's it, now let's get going." Percy spoke as his pack was slung across his back. Clare nodded her head and together the two made their way out of the city.

The two left the inn with no hassle and it was only at the gates that something interesting happened. "Percy!" A person, female if the pitch of the voice was any indicator, called out and Percy turned his head and saw Anne, the black smith running towards him. "Percy," She spoke as she stood next to him and Percy raised his eyebrow while Clare looked between the two. "Glad I caught ya'" She spoke before giving him a letter. "This is for you."

Taking the letter Percy looked at the sigil on the red wax, it was the same as Anne's shop sign, a wolf's head, and Percy looked back up at Anne. "What's it for?" He asked and Anne smiled lightly at him.

"In case you ever need some repairs or new gear, it's a list of blacksmiths who are good friends of me or my fathers, all good working and skilled." Percy sighed before hanging his head then looking back up at Anne.

"So it's just shameless advertising?" He asked and Anne sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Maybe, but hey it helps out both parties, with the list comes a way of sending out word ahead of you, most towns have messenger birds as you know," Percy nodded his head, most towns had a bird keeper and several birds, one bird went to a certain town and another bird went to another, it was a fairly decent way of sending mail. "Well, the towns the smiths are in should be on the list, so yeah." She said as she walked away, back into the city.

"Hey Anne!" Percy shouted and Anne turned to look back at Percy and Clare and Percy raised his hand in farewell. "Take care, and don't be a stranger next time!" He called out and Anne seemed gob smacked for a moment before breaking out in a fit of laughter and raised her hand in farewell.

"You as well!" Percy nodded his head and lowered his hand before walking out the gate of Rabona and onto the road leading into the world.

"So where are we going now?" Percy asked and Clare kept her impassive face as she walked. It seemed she wasn't going to answer and Percy decided to prod a little more. "What's the matter, huh?" He asked and Clare snorted. "Nothing, you need to be worried about." Percy elbowed her lightly in the side. "Come on, you can tell me, tell me." Clare shook her head and Percy continued to mess with the swordswoman.

"No Percy," Percy kept poking her in the side. "No," her tone was getting increasingly annoyed. "No," Percy poked her under the armpit getting her to shift and a small tilting of her lips upwards. "I said no," Percy after seeing her reaction to the poke in the armpit did it again getting the same reaction. _'__Oh is she ticklish I wonder?' _He thought before tickling her under her armpit getting her to laugh and writhe around.

She and Percy fell to the ground as Percy continued to _'_torment' her and finally Percy got her to speak. "O-o-o-okay, -I-I-I-I-I'll t-t-t-t-tel-tell." Percy stopped the tickling and Clare took a moment before getting to her feet and Percy following shortly. "It's just I thought the Yoma we fought back in town was a Voracious eater and I was just told it wasn't one, just an abnormally large and smart Yoma." Percy nodded his head.

"So you thought you were so strong and then you were told you're still at the level you were at when you started the mission?" Percy asked and Clare nodded her head. "Well, I know what you mean, but I doubt you haven't gotten better with the encounter." Clare looked at him questioningly and Percy elaborated as they walked into the forest.

"You now have more experience than before, more expertise in fighting something like that again; you know what to do next time to end it swiftly and efficiently. So you _have _gotten stronger."

Clare nodded her head and smiled, before the smile went away as quickly as it came. "Thank you Percy, now the next mission you _will _stay away, do you understand?" Percy looked at her with confusion across his face. "This mission is not like most, it's an awakened being hunt, myself and several other Claymores will be hunting an Awakened being, this will not be some place for you to be. Understand?" Percy reluctantly nodded his head affirmative.

"Good, now we should continue on. We'll make camp near nightfall." Clare spoke and Percy nodded his head as the duo made their way into the woods.

**Xx Line Break xX**

At night the duo had made camp in a glade beside a stream of water. The area was made of short grass surrounded by trees, the full moon shined own on the area providing some light, a fire sat near the bank of the stream, just at the boundary between sandy and grassy terrains. Percy sat across from Clare on the other side of the fire and was sharpening his sword, it had more dents than before and as he inspected it he began to sharpen and maintain it.

Clare was staring into the fire and was startled by something hitting her lap, looking down she saw a stick, more like a tree branch with any and all branches clipped and smoothed down by a blade, fashioned to be like a makeshift blade. Clare looked up and saw Percy standing above her with a nearly identical branch held in his right hand. "Let's practice," He spoke before moving a few feet away. His sword was near his pack where he was previously sitting and he was barefoot.

Clare stood up, dressed in her body suit with no armor on, her Claymore and hoplite sword still attached to the giant swords sheathe. Clare stood across from Percy and the both of them waited for the other to move first, it took a few minutes neither wanting to move before Clare moved first. She moved at the normal human pace, figuring on testing Percy first, as she closed in on him and her branch nearing his shoulder she did not expect him to move suddenly and then felt an impact in her side.

Leaping back she looked at Percy and saw his arm extended and she could tell he had somehow managed to hit her. She reevaluated him and her eyes began to roam over him, his entire posture was relaxed, his free left hand dangled at his side unmoving, his right hand held his makeshift sword in front of him almost lazily. His eyes seemed calm and held a bit of anticipation in them, and on his face was a faint smile.

His right foot was placed in front of his left foot and he was leaning back slightly, Clare and Percy began circling one another as she studied him, they were also moving towards one another as they moved, when they were nearly three feet of one another Percy struck. Clare raised her makeshift blade to block a strike from Percy and then had to move back as the branch changed trajectory and headed towards her side.

Percy continued to pursue Clare across the glade with his makeshift sword, Clare moved backwards as Percy dropped onto his left hand and tried to kick her, she wasn't prepared for him to spring back up using his hand to propel himself into the air and then land and attempt to kick her again. The foot made contact in her side making Clare let out a grunt. Clare decided to pick up the pace as she began her offensive, or tried to.

She attempted to strike Percy in the head and Percy leaned backwards in a surprising show of flexibility, then he swung his top half around to his right in the opposite direction of Clare's strike, Clare managed to block the strike meant for the side of her head. She was forced to leap backwards as Percy's foot lashed out towards her kneecap in an attempt to force her to her knees.

Percy attempted to get inside her guard and elbow her in the face, though she managed to back up enough to get some space between the two. Percy followed quickly and with a flurry of strikes, Percy attempted the disarming technique that Luke had taught him so long ago, Percy managed to get their blades together and then he managed to get his makeshift sword atop of Clare's and pressed down with all his strength, Clare's branch fell to the ground and she found herself merely inches away from the makeshift sword in Percy's grip.

"Not bad, you just need to work on footwork and predicting your opponent's moves, that and attempt to whittle down the enemy, though I suppose with a Yoma that'd be rather difficult as they do tend to regenerate." Percy said as he threw his and Clare's makeshift swords into the fire. Clare was still trying to figure out how she lost to her companion.

"How?" She asked quietly and Percy looked back at Clare from his position a few feet away. He smiled at her and beckoned her over to the fire before taking his seat where his gear was. Clare obliged, though it was like she was in a trance and not really aware of her actions, Percy resisted the urge to chuckle at her blank face.

As Clare took her seat Percy began to speak. "Well, first things first, as you have seen I'm not exactly normal." Clare gave him a look that said '_no duh!'_ Percy smiled lightly at her. "I was well trained from the age of twelve and I've fought in two wars." Clare looked skeptical at that, if there were wars she and the others would've heard of it, right? "I see you thinking over there, you must think you would've heard about one let alone two, well the truth is I'm a foreigner in these lands." Clare's gaze drifted to her friend and she had to agree now that she studied him closely.

He had a tan that looked different from the ones most people in the land held, his speech held a bit of an accent in it if you listened for it, and he was a bit taller than most people for his age. "The deal is, that I was….taken here against my will, I was sent here by the enemy when they still had enough power to actually do anything." He spoke and technically he wasn't lying, he just didn't tell her he was cursed and sent here by a primordial being of time and another of the earth.

"I found myself here nearly two years ago and since then I've been exploring, and trying to find out just what kind of a hell I've found myself in." He spoke tiredly; looking up at the stars he saw the constellations and the moon shining brightly down on them above. One of the advantages of living in the medieval era he supposed. No emissions to block the stars out and dull the lights above, he supposed this must've looked like in the old days.

"But then again if I never came here I would've never have met you, so I guess some good has come of being sent here, huh." Clare was staring at her companion as he spoke and she nodded her head and smiled, a small but none the less a smile.

"I suppose that's true, then again if you never were sent here I never would've had to carry your sorry, bleeding, and bruised body through a cathedral." Percy sighed and lowered his head.

"You're not going to let that go so easily are you?" He asked and Clare shook her head at him, making Percy sigh again before raising his head to smile at her. "Well that's fine; I can just lord over the fact that I beat you in a spar." He smiled at her with a light smile and Clare glared at him, she eventually leaned back against her claymore she had set against a fallen log.

Her glare was taken off of Percy and she stared at the sky as well, well until a question came up from her mind. "Where are you from?" She asked and Percy smiled at her and leaned against his pack.

"A place that's far from here, and very difficult to get to, so difficult that I doubt I'll ever be able to return." Clare nodded her head as she looked over at Percy, just looking at him.

"What were the wars you fought in for?" She asked and Percy raised a brow at her, he shrugged as he prepared to tell her an edited version of the truth.

"Well, both wars were civil wars, or rather a family feud." Clare raised her brow at the family feud turning into a full on war. There were two sides in the first war, my side which consisted of my father, his brothers and sisters, and nieces and nephews. The opposing side was made up of my grandfather, whom was presumed dead when my father and his siblings threw him into a pit so far down the bottom could not be seen.

"Well turns out he was alive and planning his revenge, so he managed to gather some other family members who felt they were wronged by the twelve main family heads," The twelve heads being the Olympian counsel. "The other family members gathered their children, extended family, family friends, and their friends, friends and then prepared to go to war against us." He explained and Clare seemed to be paying apt attention.

"The kingdom I lived was divided by three portions, one for my father and the other two went to one of his siblings, none of them liked each other very well and my Grandfather, Cronus, used this to his advantage and during my first year of service I was blamed for the theft of several valuable and rare artifacts by my uncles and had to prove my innocence, which I did, but not before finding out one of my relatives, probably the most bloodthirsty of them, was manipulated by Cronus."

Percy took a bite of bread and swallowed before continuing. "I beat him and he was disciplined and eventually came around back to our side. None of us knew what was going on at the moment but only that something was wrong, and something was going on in the shadows, then I was betrayed by someone I considered a dear friend." Percy stared at his palm and clenched his fist a few times. "That move I used to get rid of your sword was taught to me by him, he tried to kill me and nearly succeeded, he had put a scorpion on me when I was distracted and it stung me, the toxins nearly killed me but I was saved by some people I stumbled upon. By that time he had fled and I still had no clue what was going on."

Clare stared at him as he spun his story and wondered why she felt her chest tighten at the thought of Percy dead, an image of Percy lying against a stone wall with puncture wounds in his gut and his blood pooling around him and smeared across the wall he was on flashed before her eyes.

"After a year we got word of Luke, the person that used the scorpion on me, was poisoning the fields of grain that were vital for our survival, the blame was given to my mentor, a child of Cronus, and so we set out on a quest to find the antidote for the poison. We had to travel through a sea called the sea of monsters, because it _was_ stocked with monsters, it took us a while but we found it. On the trip I also found one of my half-brothers, I have a lot, rescued a friend of mine that was thought to be lost in a search for an invaluable artifact, and after administering the antidote we found a person who was my cousin and thought to be long dead."

Percy explained his journey through the sea of monsters as best as he could and Clare seemed to buy it, then she spoke up. "What kinds of monsters populated this Sea of Monsters?" She asked, curious to know if the Yoma infection had gotten off the continent. Percy hummed in thought before taking a sip of water from his canteen. "Big ones, there was one named Scylla who lived in the side of a cliff and would pluck sailors of the decks of their ships lick a viper, then Charybdis who lived in the water and managed to drag entire ships underwater and shredded them into splinters."

Clare swallowed, a monster capable of dragging entire ships underwater and turning them into splinters? Sounded like an impossible task. "Don't worry they aren't Yoma, if they were a lot more of my friends would be dead." He said and Clare had her eyes widen for a moment before they returned to their normal state. He said _more _friends, which meant he had lost people before, the question was how many.

"So another year passed by and now we knew what was happening and what was coming, though our _king_," He emphasized it with quotation marks and all. "Was still a bit skeptical on the whole idea, a select few and I knew who was coming for us and what he was bringing." Clare raised an eyebrow before asking another question. "Just what was he bringing?" She asked and Percy cracked a small smile filled with a little malice.

"An army," He spoke and then elaborated. "You see in my kingdom there are monsters, like the Yoma, but different, and there are a _lot _of them, each species has specific traits and some have special abilities." Clare was definitely interested now, monsters like Yoma, with special abilities to boot, that sounded like something the Claymores were made to combat.

"Grandfather had managed to bring hundred, possibly thousands of these monsters under his banner along with dozens and dozens of humans; we didn't really know the true scope of the army until the third year. He had managed to capture the head of one of the families and a group was sent to find her, sadly I was not sent along originally, but I managed to group up with them and we made our way across the entire kingdom in the hopes of finding the family head.

"The head of the family was not the most…._tolerant,_ is the word I want to say, with males." Percy spoke and Clare raised both brows at this and Percy managed to grab another bite of bread. "Deal was that her family was more like a group, made only of females, and they had a tendency to use any male that saw them as a pincushion for arrows." Clare was a bit astounded, sounded like someone had definite boy trouble. "Anyway, two of her groups, a veteran of her group, and a newbie, along with two of my older compatriots, we all set out together.

"We eventually made it, but not without the newbie, Bianca, who was one of my friend's sister, died saving us. Anyway back to the story, we made it to where the family head was held and turns out it was an old base that Grandfather had used in his time, it had been utterly destroyed but it was slowly being rebuilt." Clare was now leaning forwards as her friend told his tale and she was kind of stunned, her friend had, had a lot of troubles.

"Below the fortress was a garden with all the flowers, and fruits you can imagine, but it was guarded by a terribly ferocious creature, a dragon by any definition." Clare gaped, now he was talking about dragons, then again he did say his home had monsters. "IT had golden scales, long talons, one hundred heads with serrated teeth that were dripping venom, Landon is its name." Percy paused to take another drink. "Turns out Zoe, the veteran, was a child born of Atlas, the general of grandfathers army and an incredibly strong person."

_'__This story gets better and better.' _Clare thought to herself as she listened in rapt attention. "Her sisters, Atlas's daughters, maintained the garden and came out and taunted us, they fled and we were forced to engage Landon in combat, we made it out but not before Zoe was bitten and poisoned. We made our way to the top of the fortress and found what we were looking for, the head of the Family and a friend who had been captured earlier when myself and several others went to retrieve a pair of siblings, Bianca and her brother, Nico."

Clare was beginning to wonder If Percy was making this up, but the look in his eyes as he gazed at her told her otherwise. "We freed the family head from her prison, but I was forced to take her place, if not we all would've died. So she fought Atlas and Luke who had both come out and confronted us, we won, but not before Zoe was struck down by her father's hand." Clare was wondering just what kind of family Percy had for family members to start killing one another at a whim.

"She was given the highest honor one could receive from the family head she served and she passed from this world." Percy spoke of the girl fondly and looked up at the stars above, as if he was gazing at a long lost friend. "We made it to the capital and with her support we managed to convince my uncle, the king, that the threat was real and we needed to be ready." Percy took another drink and wiped his mouth with his shirts sleeve.

"My cousin Thalia, the one we all thought was dead, was invited to join the family of the one we saved. She accepted and she went with them while the rest of us went to our separate places for another year. The next year we had our first real battle, one we called the battle of the Labyrinth." Clare wondered why it was called the battle of the Labyrinth, unless it was fought in a maze.

"Chiron, my mentor that had been blamed for the poison had rejoined us after Luke was found guilty two years before, had hired some new help to help train the recruits. The man was interesting; he was always making things and had the best pet ever." Percy wore a smile on his face as he talked of Daedalus. "He had a hellhound for a pet, a massive dog that was a type of monster that could, with lots of training, and time be domesticated as a pet."

Clare gawked at the thought, a monster for a pet, which was like a Claymore tying a leash to a Yoma and making it subservient, impossible. "Anyway we had a round of war games and during that time Annabeth, who was the girl we rescued along with the head of the family the previous year, and I found an entrance to an underground maze. It was called the Labyrinth and it went all across the kingdom, it was a way to travel across the entire kingdom but not without dangers.

"Monsters populated the entire maze, every turn and every corner. A group was organized to find out just what was down there and so along with me a group was compiled, my half-brother from the sea of Monsters escapade, one of my oldest friends, and Annabeth were all part of the group and together we ventured into that damned place." Percy took another bite of his bread before continuing the interesting tale.

"We managed to find out what was in the maze, but not without finding some of the oldest monsters, a few allies and another half-brother of mine who was a twisted son of a bitch. Turns out Luke was down there and was making alliances to get passed most of the monsters and get directly into the heart of my sides stronghold. We met Nico down there, who blamed me for the death of his sister, I think he eventually forgave me for that, he had run away after I informed him of his sister's death.

"Annabeth and I, after getting separated from my half-brother and friend, were tasked by another family head, whose forge the enemy managed to use to craft weapons, to destroy the forges or at least figure out who was building the weapons, because during that point we had no idea who was using it.

"The family head gave us a guide to the forges, once there we found out who were using the forges, they a group of people who built great, but terrible weapons, weapons that were used by my family. They had been banished by my family after being caught using dark magic, and making blood sacrifices out of the populace. So they were getting their revenge by building the enemies weapons and so on, we were caught sneaking around by the enemy and I told Annabeth to leave, she…._Reluctantly _agreed and took the guide before leaving.

"I fought the enemy and after a while found their stores of all things explosive, volatile, and dangerous. I was forced into a corner, nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, and no possible escape, so I said '_Why the fuck not?' _And I blew myself, the forges and about a hundred or so enemy soldiers up." Glare gaped at her friend openly, he had blown himself up, and the enemy and talked so casually about it, like a walk through the park.

"But there was one thing that I did not consider when I blew up the forges; there was a monster beneath the land on which the forges rested. This monster was no ordinary one, it was a monster that was on par if not better than a abyssal one, I've only heard snippets about them but I've heard they are nigh un-killable, it had taken all of the family heads to come together to simply imprison the monster. So when I blew the forges up, the monsters slumber was disrupted." Clare was now very worried, a abyssal level monster was almost impossible to kill unless you had almost every Claymore take them on at once, to think they had managed to imprison one was a scary thought, and he just said he disrupted the beasts sleep was a surprise.

"I nearly died that time, had I not landed in the ocean, I was out at sea for about a day or so and I eventually ended up on an island. The island was more of a prison, a nice prison, but a prison none the less. The prison was for a daughter of Atlas, one of Zoe's sisters, her name was Calypso, she was a kind girl, wiser than most, compassionate and caring, but lonely and desperate for company. She had been on that island since the end of the feud my father and his siblings had with Grandfather, she was there on the account that she was a daughter of the opposing armies general.

"So I washed up on her island covered in burns, bruises, and cuts. Calypso took care of me, and for a while I was at peace. No more war, no more being chased, no more fighting, just serenity. Eventually one of the family heads, who sometimes paid her a visit to inform her of the outside worlds happenings, showed up and took me home, it was a choice, stay with Calypso who I had to care for and vice versa, or go home and fight in a war I was more than likely to die in. It was a hard choice, and it was harder for Calypso I think. She had, had visitors like me before, people she nursed back to health, and almost every time she fell in love, only to have them leave because of some conflict or other issue." Percy paused and finished off his bread allowing Clare some time to think.

Clare didn't know what to make of the Calypso character, on one hand she had cared for Percy and nursed him back to health, she was a lonely girl and had was sentenced to prison for being the child of the enemy. The other hand Percy had admitted that he cared for her, and Calypso felt the same, a small pang of jealously resonated through her being. During this thought process Percy had managed to finish his bread and began to resume his story.

"So I made my choice, I left the island and went home to fight in the war. I arrived and imagine my surprise when I walked in on my own funeral service, though I imagine the others were more surprised when I just showed up and spoke up after they gave their speeches." Clare restrained herself from chuckling, it sounded like something Percy would do, being late to his own funeral. Though she did let a smirk cross her lips as she thought about the faces people would've made at seeing someone thought to be dead walking to their own funeral.

"Needless to say I was nearly crushed by the hugs and I was even slapped by Annabeth, It hurt, a lot, eventually after a heart to heart she forgave me and we went back into the labyrinth to find my half-brother and my friend. We found them along with another person who was on deaths doorstep, a family head that had vanished years prior, they were literally on their deathbed when we found them, and after some talking Grover my best friend was to be the next lord of the wild, or the next family head after the old one passed away, after the old family head died we left and headed back into the labyrinth to defeat Luke.

"After that we found the new instructor with the hellhound for a pet, was a designer for the labyrinth, we convinced him to help us fight Luke and his forces and we headed back to camp seeing as Luke was on our doorstep. We made it in time for the fight and we fought Luke and his forces as they poured from the depths of the Labyrinth, monsters that had not been seen for decades resurfaced on that day and when hope was lost allies came forth from the labyrinth to help us. We drove the enemy back after the death of Kampe, who was stuck down by Briares, an ally from the labyrinth.

"We collapsed the entirety of the Labyrinth after using explosives and other destructive means, but not before Daedalus, the new instructor was killed, before he died he gave Annebeth who was his half sibling, the locations of several designs for buildings, weapons, and battle plans. He also entrusted me with Mrs. O'Leary, his pet hellhound, and that is how I managed to get a pet hellhound, no bullshit. After that the Cloven elders, the people the dead family head in the labyrinth left in charge in his stead, exiled Grover for telling them the death of Pan, the dead family head, they just couldn't handle the truth and so they exiled him. And so my half-brother Tyson and Briares left to go help my father's forgers in creating weapons for his army."

Clare was surprised that Percy had a pet monster, given the fact he had combated them probably more times than he could count, which was true. But then again Percy was Percy, and Percy did the impossible and tended to defy expectations. Like taking on a Yoma for as long as he did, and the fact he could carry that mass of weapons and armor for so long without Clare noticing it all.

Percy continued the tale as Clare was thinking. "After that I went back home, Grover in tow, once home I ran into Nico, who came to reconcile, I think. He also told me of a dangerous plan that could in theory defeat Cronus. So I passed the time between then and next year debating on going through with it.

"The next Year was to be the final year of the war and was the time of the final battle that would decide my people's fates. The first thing of consequence that year was the part where Beckendorf, a good friend, and I went to destroy a ship full of troops, weapons, and supplies that was in the possession of Luke, and my Grandfather. We managed to infiltrate it and set the explosives, but Grandfather found us and we fought, as we fought we found out how they found us, turns out we had spies in our midst. When I was about to be cut down Beckendorf, bless his soul, detonated the explosives killing him and throwing me into the sea, again.

"I ended up at my father's doorstep in his capital, when I awoke I found it to be chaos, the enemy was laying siege to my father's kingdom, monsters not seen for generations were springing up, and it was madness. I talked with him and he gave me a token to be used if I needed help ever, then I left for the main outpost of ally forces. I arrived, informed them of the spy, but we put that off for the time preferring to go over a plan of defense seeing as the enemy was approaching the capital and were the only forces left to defend it."

"So what happened to the other family heads you spoke of, surely they would've helped you if they had troops to command?" Clare asked and Percy nodded his head affirmatively but held up one hand in a silencing gesture.

"They would've, but they couldn't as the monster Typhoon, the one beneath the forges, was rampaging through the lands towards us and the family heads gathered their troops, their weapons, and everything they could to combat it and slow it down. My father's kingdom was under siege so he couldn't spare the people or go help the other family heads, my Uncle, Hades, who was my Fathers brother and Nico's father, refused to get involved, he would rather wait until both sides were exhausted.

"Lady Artemis, who was the one who we rescued from the enemy fortress where Zoe died, she lent us her troops, my cousin Thalia their leader and while Lady Artemis and the rest of her troops fought Typhoon she knew we would need all the help we could get, so while my comrades prepared to defend the capital I went on to go through with a plan to make me more powerful."

"What was this plan and you said it was dangerous, why was it so dangerous?" Clare asked and wondered if Percy had gone and done another stupid action, like usual. Percy sighed and stared into the flames as he wondered how to explain this in a way that wouldn't be too close to the truth.

"The plan was to go to Hades kingdom and use a type of potion or elixir that would grant me combat prowess like no other and regeneration like a Claymore, the problem was that Nico sold me out to his father, by accident seeing as he wanted answers to some questions his father could only answer and to get those answers he agreed that Hades and I would meet. Hades then threw me in a dungeon, probably for life if Nico hadn't busted me out, from there we made our way to the location the potion could be found and then have me drink it."

"What was so dangerous about this potion, and I know you said you were about to become under siege, but why else did you need the potion?" Clare questioned and Percy nodded at her.

"You're smart, there were several reasons I needed the potion. The first being that we were outnumbered, and were going to be fighting for days at least, the second was that Luke had taken the potion already and I had seen what he could do with the potion, he was a demon at fighting without the potion, with the potion he became the devil." Percy stopped to drink, but to also try and find a way to make the Achilles Curse somewhat believable dangerous, without too much supernatural stuff involved.

Clare was wonder what was so dangerous about the potion Percy was talking about, she knew that things almost always came with a price and with the benefits of the potion she wondered just what sort of price the potion had asked for. Finally Percy found a way to tell her of the potion that seemed believable to him.

"The danger that the potion posed was due to the survival rate of people who had taken it. This potion was not well known but had been known of by people for hundreds of years, in that time possibly hundreds of people had taken it, and out of those people maybe a dozen or so survived taking the potion, perhaps not even that, of the people who survived taking the potion I can name only about three or so who survived, myself included."

Now that was an eye opener for Clare. Hundreds of years and hundreds of candidates but only a dozen maybe not even that survived the consumption of the potion, which was worse than the Claymore survival rate during the process of infusing the Yoma flesh into them. She wondered if the price was worth the risk, it sounded like the potion made the person a Claymore but with more risk.

"The process after I consumed the potion was excruciating, it felt as if my blood was turned to liquid hot lead, my bones felt ablaze from the inside, It felt as if my skin was being slowly melted as I was alive, along with a major headache. Out of all the times I've ever felt pain that time was the most painful, not even being blown up in the forges topped the feeling of the potion going to work inside my body."

Clare thought the process sounded like a Claymore just after being infused with the Yoma flesh, that time had probably been the most painful for her, physically at least that is. It had felt as if her body and her very bone marrow was on fire as the implanted flesh infused with her. They had no painkillers for the process, only their fellow Claymores, holding each other as the infusion process took place inside them was their only Comfort. What Percy described sounded like that but he didn't even have a person to hold him during the process.

"After I took the potion I was nearly dead on my feet, I very nearly passed out after it, but the rewards were worth it. Because not even five minutes since I took the potion did Hades show up with a battalion of soldiers to come capture me. You see, Hades had the biggest army out of all the siblings, but his troops were probably the easiest to kill, but what they lacked in skills they had more than enough in numbers. That and they were fanatics, never effusing orders given by Hades, his wife, or children unless he tells his troops to disregard the order given by the others."

"So did you fight them all, I want to say you fought them and were captured due to overwhelming numbers, but you probably fought them and managed to get you Uncle to leave?" Clare spoke and Percy grinned at her, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's about the gist of it, we fought Nico stayed out of it rather than taking one side over another and Mrs. O'Leary actually came out to help me. I think when they began to try and hurt my dog I got a little angry and then I truly began to fight Hades in earnest. The potion granted me grater prowess in battle, better reflexes, better agility, better coordination and such, along with that came a ability to regenerate most wounds, like you Claymores, it made me a monster on the battle field, not enough to take on both Luke and Cronus, but enough to hold the capital in time for help to arrive. So I fought Hades and he retreated, the entire battalion slaughtered, and Mrs. O'Leary and I went to the capital to prepare and finalize the defenses.

"Nico stayed behind to convince his father to join the fight on our side. When we arrived at the Capital I learned that one of the groups that were supposed to help us were staying out of the fight due to a series of disagreements and feeling like they were only valued for combat, they were the best out of all of us in war, they were decedents of the house headed by a man named Are's, who at the time was with the other family heads fighting Typhoon, the entire house was bred for war and fighting, not many could stand up to them in a straight up fight, so we were out of our best fighters but we managed to figure out what to do when Thalia and her group arrived to help us."

Clare was wondering just what type war this was, not only were humans fighting each other but so were monsters that could rival abyssal ones, from what Percy had told her, and not only had these people turned others into demons on the battlefield but it was dangerous as well. It was an unsettling thought, the scale of war this war was on sounded like nothing she had heard of.

"So we prepared our defenses, the capital had multiple entrances and was on the coast of the ocean, the civilians of the city were still around and we had to look out for them so we were kind of hindered by them, the enemy had no such qualms. They attacked us on separate fronts, they had also managed to get a few boats, all loaded with troops, the token my father gave me came in use here, I used it to barter with some people who sunk the ships and all those onboard, think of them as mercenaries.

"We suffered severe losses, but so did the enemy, we managed to defeat Hyperion, Cronus's brother, with the help of a lot of people. Annabeth took a blade that would've killed me, and she herself nearly died from the poison that coated the blade. We were later informed of a monster that the enemy had that would require the help of the Are's, but they still would not aid us. We found out what exactly the monster was the next day, it was a drakon a creature similar to a dragon, but older and far more destructive. Then the Are's show up and their leader, Clarisse, show up and try to fight it."

Clare was wondering if the dragons Percy spoke of were true dragons, wings, and flaming breath and all. And if this drakon was older, and more destructive than a dragon, than just what had it taken to kill the monster.

"Clarisse was fatally wounded, but then Clarisse showed up, turns out the one leading the Are's was Silena Beauregard, a good friend and the….I want to saw bride of Beckendorf, but they weren't married before he died, anyway back on track. Silena was a good friend of Clarisse and had gone back to convince her to aid us in the defense of the capital. She had impersonated her and led the Are's into battle. But there was another thing, she also confessed to being one of the enemies spies, she died a hero and received the honors of one.

"After her death Clarisse killed the drakon in a fit of rage, after that we found ourselves at the palace gates, Cronus's army had encircled us and with only one way in it was bound to be a bloodbath. I had sent word to my father of what was happening and pleaded with him to abandon his place to help us and the others. I had received no reply so I was worried, then out of the blue Hades along with a massive army arrived and together we managed to hold the enemy back. Nico had managed to convince Hades to lend a hand.

"But Luke and Cronus had managed to push through and were inside the place, I followed with Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth. Thalia was held back due to a statue falling on her and pinning her. The rest of us went to confront Cronus, Luke, and another named Ethan, who was the one who nearly killed me before, Cronus, Luke, Annabeth, and I all fought and Ethan eventually helped us and attempted to kill Cronus, he failed and was killed by Cronus, he gave us time to get an advantage and begin to win.

"But then Cronus had gained the upper hand again, and when he was about to kill me Annabeth, who had known Luke the longest, and who was like a sister to him, convinced Luke to join us. So he killed Cronus, but he too died, before he died he gave me a final request, to make the people equal. Ethan had requested the same, as he was on Cronus's side due to his mother being a Minor family head and discriminated against due to her lack of power.

"Then when everything looked like it was going to be okay, Typhoon showed up at our doorstep, then when we thought it was over my Father and his army showed up. Together with his help the family heads, and their armies, together they managed to restrain Typhoon again and then it was okay. We were wounded, tired, bruised, battered, and grieving but the threat was gone. The family heads came in and once everyone was okay they held an awards ceremony to gift us with rewards for our defense of the city."

"What gifts did they give?" Clare asked and Percy held a small smile on his lips. It was a kind smile, one filled with the remembrance of good times past.

"Well, Annabeth was gifted with the job of designing, and the reconstruction of the city, she was always an architect at heart. She jumped at the chance, Tyson who had shown valor during the defense of my father's kingdom and the restraining of Typhoon was asked what type of weapon he would like, he asked for a stick."

Clare let a small giggle escape her lips at the thought of someone being asked what kind of weapon they would like and then replying with asking for a stick.

"My Uncle Zeus's face, who was the king and ruler over the family heads, was hysterical; I honestly don't think he had thought of my brother's reply being a stick of all things, he was also promoted to a general. Grover, my old friend who was exiled, became the official lord of the wild, he fainted and his wife was fretting over him, I think I _may _have laughed, just a bit; it was honestly a funny sight. Added onto his title of Lord of the wild was a position on the council of cloven elders, and Thalia was promised help in refilling the ranks of her people."

"Well, sounds like quite the war, though I am wondering what they gave to you as a reward." Clare spoke up from her position across from him and Percy shook his head as he looked up at the stars with his fingers laced together atop his chest.

"I think I probably had the biggest reward of them all, one that is not given out so easily. I was offered to be a family head, it was a major deal that a lot of people were surprised by, myself included. But in the end I traded that for another reward." Clare stared at Percy as she wondered just what he could've wanted in the place of being a family head, being a family head sounded like he would be a general or higher up, she had never heard of someone turning down power.

"What exactly did you trade your reward for?" She asked and Percy turned his gaze to her and chuckled a little.

"I asked them to swear an oath which would hold them accountable for whatever wish I asked for, though they grumbled a bit they took the oath. What I asked them for afterwards was for them to recognize the other family heads and the members of their own houses that felt they were being discriminated against, though most grumbled and gnashed their teeth myself and a few others knew it was imperative, otherwise another civil war would break out again.

"After that it was mostly peaceful, we mourned the dead, began rebuilding, and so on. For a while it was nice, no fighting, besides the occasional skirmish with monsters and the mop up of Cronus's forces. The good news was that everything was returning to normal, the bad news was that another war was on the horizon. One that would make the war we finished up look like a water fight."

Percy paused his story as he looked up and sighed, Clare was watching him with rapt attention. She was wondering what made the war he was talking about make the other one look like a water fight.

"We should go to bed, it's getting late and we have a few days travel ahead of us. As for the story, well I'll tell you the rest at a later date." Clare felt a bit sad she wouldn't hear about the rest of the story, it was getting to the good part, and he just had to leave it on a cliff hanger.

Percy wrapped himself up in his cloak and closed his eyes as Clare kept watch. She was a Claymore, meaning she didn't need to rest for a few days, and she could go without eating for a month. So she almost always proposed to be look out during the night, her eyes could see in the dark far better than any human. She scanned the area she and her partner were camped in and when she sighted no one else she turned her gaze to Percy.

He had his front covered with his black tattered cloak and she could see the pommel of his sword being used as a pillow, he looked peaceful as he slept and made no noise. She wondered just how he managed to do the things he could do, he was strong, fast, and had a remarkable ability to recover. She had pondered the question aloud in the cathedral and father Vincent had told her that Percy told him that he was descend from a Claymore, something that was unheard of.

The Organization kept a tight hold on their Claymore's, never allowing them too much freedom, just enough to not be considered slavery. Then again there had been a few cases of Claymore's going rouge, Teresa being the first to come to her mind, so she supposed that a few Claymore's could've escaped the clutches of the Organization and made it out of the lands and into a foreign country.

It would explain how Percy was such a capable fighter, and his recovery rate. She idly wondered if there were other gifts given to him due to his heritage, if he could use Yoki he was very good at suppressing it as she couldn't feel a drop of the tainted power coursing through her friend.

"Just what are you, Percy?" She asked to herself as she turned her eyes away from his resting form and towards the woods; she never noticed Percy crack one eye open to look at her and his faint smile on his lips.

_'__Figure it out Clare, you're a smart girl, and with the way we seem to find trouble I suspect you'll find out sooner rather than later.' _He thought to himself before closing his eyes and truly falling asleep.

**Xx Line Break xX**

The next few days found the duo passing through the forest, across a decent sized plain of nothingness, and finally the village where Clare was to meet her fellow Claymore's for the mission. No bandits showed up and for that Percy was grateful, it meant he didn't need Clare to see him butchering a dozen or so human beings.

They arrived at the village outskirts, no walls and no watch towers gave Percy a little anxiety. A Yoma could walk right in without any trouble and slaughter the citizens, not to mention bandits or slavers. No one was out in the open in the village save Clare and himself, not a good sign, Percy kept his hands hidden behind his cloak and his hand rested on his swords leather wrapped grip.

His free hand rested upon his hunting knife that was attached to his belt. He knew that if they ran into a Yoma the knife would only piss the thing off, but it could buy some time to attack or flee. "I don't like this." Percy stated as his grip increased.

Clare nodded her head in agreement. "I know, it's probably due to the other Claymore's being here, the people will return once we leave." Percy nodded his head, but the feeling of letting Clare go off to fight a awakened being with some random strangers he didn't know of who could kill Clare didn't sit well with him. He caught sight of something above and looking up he saw something dropping down upon them from above.

"Incoming." Percy spoke as Clare drew her blade and blocked whoever the attacker was and pushed the attacker back. The attacker landed a ways away from the duo and Percy drew a few inches of his blade out of its sheathe. He studied the attacker and noticed she wore the same armor Clare wore, except a different symbol was in place.

The woman had short hair, but unlike Clare's pageboy, hers was parted down the middle with one side tucked behind her ear. In addition to the normal Claymore armor she had black pieces of armor on her arms and legs. The woman held her claymore in front of her and was smiling at Clare.

"Hey there 47, long time no see, and I also spy another person with you. Who is it, is it your boy toy, or do you swing the other way?" The woman asked and Clare remained impassive, she turned to regard Percy who did the same, then they both shrugged.

"Future boy toy." Was all Clare said and Percy nearly face palmed and face faulted. The woman looked at him with a gaze that felt like he was being undressed in her mind. He shivered as the feeling washed over him.

"Oh, well now, that's interesting. I wonder just what you look like under that cloak of yours, boy. I do hope you plan on sharing 47, if he managed to snag your interest he has to look good, at least somewhat I hope." Clare glared at the woman across from her.

"Shut your mouth 22, I don't feel like fighting you, I assume you're here for the same reason as I?" Clare asked and Helen grinned cheekily at the duo. Percy looked at Clare then to the number 22 Claymore.

"If you mean hunting an awakened being then you're on the dot, but for now I think I'll take a peak under your future boy toy's hood." Clare let a smile cross her face for a moment and then reverted back to her normal self. The 22nd claymore walked over to Percy and when she was half way over Clare spoke up.

"Do so at your own risk, he has a tendency to fight back, I wouldn't want a comrade to lose and arm for a simple peak under a hood." The 22nd Claymore snorted and walked in front of Percy and smiled at him before leaning down slightly to look at him where his eyes would be.

"I don't think you'll bite me, will you, boy?" She spoke with a smile on her face and reached towards his hood, as she was about to grasp the fabric to look at his face she spoke a sentence that decided his actions. "Good boy." She spoke to him like he was a dog, and he acted.

His hand left his hunting knife and moved her hand away from him and he drew his sword and held the blade to her neck. Her eyes narrowed at the blade held against her throat and Percy cracked a faint smile at her.

"Woof," Percy said and Clare nearly laughed at him, even when threatening someone he was messing with them. Then another thing moved that Percy noted from his peripheral and he kicked 22 away and moved backwards to dodge a strike meant to cleave him in half. He looked at the newest person and saw she was also a Claymore, she had the standard blonde hair and silver eyes, along with the standard armor and sword, her hair was cut in a pixie cut that almost reminded him of his Cousin, Thalia.

"Helen, you good?" The newest Claymore asked and the 22nd Claymore, now named Helen nodded her head before grinning at Percy. Percy kept his blade held at his side in a relaxed manner.

"Aye, I'm good Deneve." The now named Deneve glared at Percy and Percy kept that faint smile on his face. This was going to be interesting, a two on one, or two on two fight, depending on whether Clare joined him on his side or not.

"I was just having a bit of fun Deneve, wanted to see what was under that hood that made little old 47 over there so interested in him." Helen spoke and Deneve shook her head. Her partner was such a child at times. Turning to Clare and her companion she studied the person besides Clare who had drawn their blade against her partner.

Percy was standing there, blade at his side, and a faint smile on his lips as he gazed at the two Claymores across from Clare and himself. Helen walked up beside her partner and drew her blade as she smiled at Percy. "Let's see just how good you are, _boy._" She spoke and Percy said nothing in return, he removed his pack and his lance, which was still bundled up, on the ground next to Clare.

"Oh, plan on fighting me, boy. Don't you know you can't beat a Claymore?" She asked and Percy shook his head before spinning his blade in his hand. Helen smirked, Deneve looked conflicted, and Clare was slightly worried for her friend. Deneve was worried her friend would go overboard and kill the human, thus signing her friend's death warrant and hers as well; she'd follow Helen wherever she went.

Clare was worried whether Percy could stand up to the Claymore, sure he beat her in a spar, but she wasn't using her Yoki, something she wasn't sure Helen would use or not. Helen was confident she could show the boy his place, and perhaps get a little something in return for him kicking her.

She moved at a human pace towards Percy and Percy walked to meet her, the street was cleared out and about twenty yards of free space was all that separated the two sides.

Percy and Helen met in the center with about two yards of space in between. Percy held his blade at his side and Helen had hers resting on her shoulder with a smirk plastered on her face. "Ready to learn your place, boy. Or did you decide to do the smart thing and beg for forgiveness?" Percy was still just standing there like he hadn't heard a thing. Helen sighed and readied her blade.

"Well, your choice, don't say I didn't warn you." She said and then moved at a slightly faster than human pace in order to end the match quickly. When she was only about a foot away from Percy she was surprised that he actually moved to dodge the blow meant to cut his side. Percy moved back and to the left to dodged Helen's swing and he moved his own blade in order to attempt to wound the Claymore.

Helen stopped her advance and used her Claymore to block the strike to her naval from Percy's sword, Percy spun and swung upwards in an attempt to move Helen's blade upwards to give him a chance to strike her torso. The blade never met the other Claymore's blade but instead met air as the Claymore leaned to the side and attempted to strike his shoulder.

The Strike met steel as Percy adjusted his blades trajectory to intercept hers. Helen attempted to strike at Percy a multitude of times only to have him dodge, block, or parry her blade. She had to admit she was slightly impressed with his abilities, sure she was just toying with him at the moment, but still most people would only last about a minute, maybe five, against someone like her, and here was this human who was lasting about twenty minutes.

As she was thinking about this Percy had noticed her distracted and acted upon that distraction. Percy nudged her blade away using the tip of his blade against the flat of her blade, using the opening which Helen only just noticed he spun away and extended his blade so the tip of his blade caught her cheek, leaving a small thin line of red that clashed against her pale skin.

Helen paused, her eyes wide, as she used her free hand to wipe her left cheek and brought the hand in front of her to see a smudge of red against her pale skin. She looked at Percy who had a faint smile on his face as he showed Helen the flat of his blade, once pristine steel now had a small trail of red smeared on the edge of the tip.

She smiled at him and upped her strength with Yoki, only going to fifteen percent, not enough for her eyes to become Yoma like, but enough to know the Yoki was coursing through her veins. Clare's eyes widened as did Deneve's, both got ready to intervene as Helen moved far faster than she had before, Percy's eyes narrowed as he tracked Helen's movements as she attempted to slice open his side, he deflected the blade again and as her blade clashed against hers he spun towards her.

He was close to her, close enough to strike but far enough to not draw his blade against her. Helen moved before he could strike her and he followed her as she retreated from him. Then she lashed out, her blade blocked his overhead strike meant to her chest and she was smiling at him even as their blades trembled as they were locked together.

"You are strong, never fought a human before, and much less heard of one that could stand up to a Claymore." She spoke almost tauntingly, Percy kept his smile up as the blades struggled above the two, the smile was not kind in nature, and Helen didn't like the smile anymore.

"Well," He finally spoke to Helen and she found his voice sounded like a teenager. "You're really not going to like me after this." Helen raised an eyebrow at him.

"After wha-" was as far as she got before Percy head-butted her, she was stunned by the strike and stumbled back a step, their blades separated and Percy pursued her. Percy used the same disarming method he had used on Clare and attempted to disarm Helen, she managed to get away from the strike but her grip lessened on her blade and Percy used his blade to move hers away from them both.

With both their blades away from them Percy used his elbow to Strike Helen in the face again, and followed up with another head-butt. By now Percy had caused her nose to bleed and her lip was busted form the elbow pad on Percy's elbow he used to strike her with. Helen snarled and lashed out at Percy with her free left hand and shoved him away, he skidded across the street and he twirled his blade as Helen wiped her face with her hand to clear it of her blood.

_'__Alright, this boy is not normal. No more underestimating him.' _Helen thought to herself and charged Percy and Percy blocked a strike to his chest and was hit with a knee to his chest that sent him backwards, he rolled once before coming up to his knees. His sword point was pointed down and he was staring at Helen as she was crouched slightly, glaring at him with curiosity, and a vengeance.

"That hurt, boy. Now I'm going to have to really beat you." Percy kept his faint smile and chuckled slightly at her, Helen was also chuckling slightly before becoming quiet and lunging at him. Percy charged her as well; he came from below while she attempted to strike from above.

They blocked each other's blades, locking their blades between one another, their foreheads clashed together and Percy's smile became more predatory as Helen's eyes turned yellow and catlike. They both disengaged and moved a few feet apart before charging again. Percy and Helen clashed while both passed the other in a show of sparks where their blades met each other.

Helen's Yoma like eyes glared at Percy and kept his smile up as they fought. As Helen and Percy charged again Helen attempted a swing at Percy's chest, Percy ducked under it and slid across the dirt street, Helen's eyes widened as they saw his smile widen as his blade met her right calf, blood spilled across the dirt and onto Percy's sword.

Percy was passed Helen when he managed to get to his feet while still sliding, while he was moving back to his feet he spun around and came around to face her as he crouched. For her part Helen only stumbled for a moment before her heeling went to work on the severed muscles, she had seriously underestimated him; even at thirty percent he was still fighting her and winning.

She whirled around to face him and snarled, her yellow eyes were angry now, the pain making her forget her pleasantness for the moment. Percy stood up slowly and flicked his blade, the red blood of the Claymore spraying against the brown brick of a nearby house.

On the sidelines both Clare and Deneve were hard pressed to believe what was happening, for over an hour both Helen and Percy were fighting, they were very impressed with Percy's abilities. He had managed to draw blood and forced Helen to draw on thirty percent of her Yoki, something that no other human had managed to do.

"What is going on here?" Questioned a voice that clearly did not sound happy, Clare and Deneve turned around rapidly and straightened their backs as they beheld the woman before them. The woman had the Claymore uniform and the silver eyes, and Pale blonde hair of the Claymore's, her hair was cut in a razor-shag cut, the hair went to her upper back.

She was frowning and glanced behind the two Claymores to see Percy and Helen locking blades, Helen broke the deadlock by pushing forward and kneeing Percy in the gut making him stumble back, she followed the attack up with attempting to stab Percy in the torso, he deflected the blow but was unprepared for the punch that hit his chest dead on.

Percy was sent backwards and rolled a few times before coming to a stop away from Helen who was glaring at him, daring him to get up again. Percy struggled to his feet; he coughed a bit releasing a few droplets of blood onto the dirt ground.

"Well, you're durable, I'll give you that much." Helen stated, both she and Percy had yet to notice the new arrival who was watching with narrowed eyes. Percy's smile had faded from his face by now; all that was left was a neutral look, standing up straighter and spit a glob of blood onto the ground.

"And you can't seem to understand the concept of staying down." Helen also stated and Percy said nothing as he twirled his blade, Helen raised her eyebrow before dashing at him again, intent to make him stay down. Percy charged forward again and he locked blades with the Claymore, Helen was surprised by Percy again, it seemed as if he had gotten stronger all of a sudden.

She and Percy struggled against one another, their blades pushing against one another with sparks flying from the friction between the blades. Percy decided to topple his foe and hooked his right leg around her left leg and then yanked on his leg, sending the two combatants to the dirt road below.

Helen's eyes widened at the sudden collapse and this moment of surprise allowed Percy to slice the top of her hand, she dropped her blade and it fell besides her as she hit the dirt. She was about to grab her sword when she felt something against her throat. She stopped all movement and looked up at Percy slowly, she saw him straddling her midsection, both hands wrapped around the handle of his sword, and said sword was poised to slam downwards with the tip resting against her throat.

Helen's eyes were wide as she stared at the blade at her throat and the neutral look on the lower portion of his face. "Do you yield?" He asked and Helen tried to speak, her throat dry from the previous moments.

"Ye-yes." She spoke and like that a flip was seemingly flipped inside of Percy, his neutral look turned into a kind one, a small faint smile on his lips. He removed himself from Helen's midriff and stood up, his blade tip moved from her throat to his sheath.

On the sidelines Deneve was gaping at the scene, her best friend and comrade had been beaten, by a human no less. Clare was in shock that Percy actually managed to beat the Claymore, sure he beat her, but she was surprised. The newly arrived Claymore gazed at the scene intrigued by the one who beat her subordinate.

"Well, that was fun, don't you think so?" He asked as he held his hand out for Helen to grasp, said Claymore hesitated before grasping his hand tentatively, Percy pulled her up with ease and Helen stumbled from the sudden journey upwards. Said stumble sent her into Percy, she was a bit taller than him, something that annoyed Percy as he wanted to be a little taller than his measly five foot eight inches, back to the moment, Percy instinctively wrapped his arms around Helen and kept them from tumbling backwards.

Helen felt a rise in temperature in her cheeks when she felt Percy's arms wrap around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder, or rather against her shoulder. "Whoa, no need for us both to take a tumble, now is there?" Percy asked jokingly as he removed his arms from around Helen's waist to push her back to an arm's length away.

Helen felt disappointment in her being as Percy unwrapped his arms from around her, Percy put his hands on her arms as he held her away from him and studied her. She also looked at him now as well, she still couldn't see the upper part of his face, this time she looked at him with a little respect, and some curiosity. She wondered what that feeling in her chest had been when she was embraced by him, she had only felt something similar whenever she hugged her partner to comfort them or vice versa, but never this strongly.

"You okay now?" Percy asked, Helen nodded her head absently as she picked up her Claymore and sheathed it, her mind still on that feeling that had blossomed inside her chest. "Good, now then let's go over and meet the new arrival, shall we?" Percy asked and Helen looked over towards Clare and Deneve and was knocked out of her thoughts of the feeling in her chest when she saw the new arrival.

Percy made his way over to Clare and stood beside her and looked at the new arrival, said arrival looked at him with interest, and Helen joined them by Deneve's side. Once they were all there the Claymore took a few minutes to study them all before gesturing for them to follow her, they obliged her, but not before Percy grabbed his items he removed during the fight with Helen.

The Claymore led them to a tavern where they headed to the basement; a table was located among the barrels of alcohol and a lone lantern sat upon the table. They all gathered amongst the table with Percy sitting atop a barrel next to Clare, Helen and Deneve took to their own side opposite of Clare and Percy, the mystery Claymore stood between the two sides at the head of the table.

"Now, mind telling me what was that in the street?" The arrival asked and Percy and Helen looked at each other, Helen with a slight blush turned away as Percy saw her staring at her, she didn't know why she turned away. Percy decided to speak up for the both of them.

"That would be my fault, actually." He stated and Helen looked at him as well as the two other Claymores, with shock on their faces, the new Claymore glanced at him interested in what happened. "We got into an argument and I challenged her to a duel, simple as that." He said and the new Claymore looked at him with scrutiny before glancing at Helen.

"Is this true?" She asked and Helen took a moment to speak, but was beaten by Percy.

"Yes, it's true, besides no need to discipline her; after all I believe you all have a job to do?" Percy asked and the Claymore turned her gaze to him then to Clare who shrugged her shoulder. The new Claymore sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her right hand.

"Very well, my name is Miria, number 6." She stated and the other Claymore's looked to one another before speaking up as well.

"My name is Deneve, number 15." The Claymore with the pixie hair cut spoke up; Percy nodded his head to her with a small smile on his lips. Deneve who caught it reluctantly returned the nod.

"My name is Helen, number 22." Percy's dueling partner spoke and Percy smiled at her, part of this was to be polite, the other was that he was gloating on the inside at beating a Claymore with a number as high as hers, though he'd have to find out how powerful the other Claymore's were in comparison to actually celebrate the victory.

"My name is Clare, number 47." Clare spoke up, all eyes turned to Percy and he looked to all of them with a questioningly on his face. Then the Claymore's eyes turned to Clare who sighed. "Your name, they want to know who _you_ are." Clare explained to Percy who nodded in realization.

"My name is Percy, Percy Jackson, no number." They Claymore's took their eyes off of Percy then to Clare wondering who they were dealing with. There was no way that he was normal with how he managed to defeat Helen.

"I picked him up on my travels, he refuses to leave my side, and is half way decent at cooking." She spoke and then considered the other part she had been told by the priest, about him being a descendant of a Claymore.

"There's no way he's normal, no human I've known of could take on a Claymore like that, so just what are you?" Miria asked as she glared at Percy, but Clare decided to speak up for him, giving the information she had pondered on.

"He said he was descended from a Claymore, it would explain his healing rate, and recovery time, as well as his skills in battle." That gained all of the present Claymore's attention as they eyed Percy with something akin to confusion, and hope? There were hardly any Claymore's who escaped the Organizations reach, and never had they heard of someone being a descendant of one.

"Aw, Clare, you ruined the surprise." Percy whined, Clare raised a single eyebrow at him as he hung his head. "You never let me have any fun." He commented and Clare narrowed her eyes at him.

"Maybe it's because you have a tendency to run into trouble whenever I'm not around." She countered and Percy shrugged his shoulders. It was true, didn't mean he liked it; trouble seemed to be attracted to him like a magnet.

"Meh, whatever you say. But did you really have to tell them, they would've figured it out…eventually?" Percy asked and Clare gave him a deadpan expression, he raised his hands in a surrendering motion. The other Claymores seemed to not know how to react to the information given to them and the interaction between the two.

"Soooo….he's descended from a Claymore?" Helen asked, confused as hell about what was going on. Clare and Percy turned to her and nodded their heads. "And he's travelling with you?" Helen asked pointing to Clare who nodded her head. "….Why the hell not. We got man eating monsters that eat our guts, why not a human descended from one of us?" She asked seemingly nobody and Percy smiled at her.

"Glad you see it that way." Percy spoke up. "I would've thought you would've reported my existence to the organization and sold me out to be experimented on and dissected." He spoke his thoughts with nonchalance and Clare shook her head while the others looked at each other before returning their gazes back to Percy.

"I don't really see a reason to report you, besides excellent swordsman ship you haven't done anything else, and I can't sense a drop of Yoki in you." Deneve spoke and Percy gave her a smile. "But then, how were you able to even beat her without Yoki, and if you had a Claymore ancestor then you should, in theory, have some Yoki." She scrutinized him as did the others.

"Well, I didn't gain Yoki from my ancestor; I gained excellent battle skills, and a few other things. My recovery rate for one, and the swordsman ship was taught to me by an old, wise teacher. So I don't know why I don't have Yoki, and as you said, your idea was just a theory." Percy countered and Deneve was about to retort when Miria cleared her throat gaining all their attention.

"As much as I'd like to watch you two argue, we Claymore's have a job to do. We are here to eliminate an awakened being in the canyons beyond, Clare, what do you intend to do with your companion?" Miria asked and Clare looked at Percy before turning back to her superior.

"He is to stay here while we finish the mission. After the hunt I'll return here and collect my charge." She stated and Percy inclined his head to her, he got off the barrel and took his place beside Clare, his hand absently brushed itself against her own.

"That's the plan, I'm sure I can find something to hold my interest for a few days." Percy spoke as he turned and walked up the stairs leading out of the basement. Pausing at the second to last step he turned and gave Clare a faint smile, Miria paled slightly as she saw _that _smile again. She had seen it once, it had belonged to a person who could stand as a Goddess on the battlefield, and here it was again, on the face of a boy no less.

"By the way," He spoke up and Miria was knocked out of her thoughts of the dead. "Don't die, if you did I'd have to avenge you, and then I'd become depressed, so yeah…don't die." With that he exited the basement and the Claymore's turned to Clare.

"A little ball of sun shine, isn't he?" Helen asked and Clare snorted. He had his moments like that, they were few and in-between, he was mostly uplifting and someone who could get you out of the grasp of depression.

"Indeed," Clare agreed and all three Claymores' began to plan the hunt.


	5. Marrige propoosal and consequences

**Hi there, sorry about not updating sooner, the flash drive that held all the chapters for my stories recently decided to stop working and so I had to restart the new chapter, but not to worry I finally got it done, so enjoy and leave me lots of long reviews. **

It had been nearly two days since Clare and her fellow Claymore's had left the town and Percy was bored out of his mind. After visiting all the stores, the ones that weren't ready to run him through with a spear if he so much as looked at them wrong, and finding another smith to help him replace his lost daggers and armor he had deigned to look around and find something to do.

So far he had some luck but had to wait for the past two days and had resigned himself to sitting in the middle of a grove of trees that were near the road and wait for Clare, all the while twiddling his thumbs, okay so maybe not twiddling his thumbs but that was about all he could do for the moment. So Percy found himself, back to a tree, the spear Gae Bulg resting next to him wrapped in the cloth and leather bindings and contemplating weather or not to practice with the spear.

On one hand he would probably at some point be using the weapon and would need to be able to wield it to the best of his abilities. That and it would help him get accustomed to the weapons feeling, he had picked it up after unwrapping it since he purchased it and each time he did lift the weapon up without its bindings those feelings of bloodlust, madness, and hatred would accompany it.

The last part tied into the other reasons he was debating on practicing with the weapon. If he lost control he could and most likely would kill a lot of people, and most likely would never recover his mind from the spears control, he could feel it whenever he picked the weapon up in his hands, the whispers and the claws of the creatures that were bound to the weapon.

Percy sighed and looked up at the sky through the tree canopy; the oak leaves letting the sunlight pierce through at intervals, his traveling cloak tightened around him as sat there. He had donned his usual boots, without the spurs, a pair of grey pants, his belt, and a black jacket along with a white button up shirt completing the outfit. His sword was missing, due to being placed in the care of the local smith to be repaired, and his only weapons at the moment were Gae Bulg, his hatchet, and hunting knife.

As well as Riptide, but seeing as it was daylight and Yoma had more tendency to stick to night hours for hunting he doubted the celestial bronze weapon would do much. Standing up and stretching Percy felt his back pop and sighed in relief as the tension was released. It was already nearly three O'clock in the afternoon, thank the gods that the shield watch still told time, grasping Gae Bulg Percy began to track away from the road and further into the trees.

"Always the little things in life isn't it?" Percy asked nobody in particular as he grabbed an apple up off the ground where it had fallen and promptly used his cloak to wipe it off before taking a bite out of the fruit. Sometime Percy half expected a car or something to show up or for people to be walking around the towns with cell phones, or high heel shoes, but he was always reminded of how this world wasn't his.

Whether it be the lack of Skyscrapers, cellphones, cars, guns, and the light pollution he was always reminded. That's not to say this world was always lacking, there were some interesting things that made up for those losses. For example this world had a species of apples, these apples were the size of melons though, and nearly cracked his skull open when one fell from the sky once. The castles and old architecture reminded him of the pictures he'd see of Europe in books at school, or Annabeth's personal collection.

Though the one thing he thought that made up for it all were the stars. Whenever he used to be back in his old world he could only see a few stars, due to light pollution and so on, but here there was nothing obstructing the view of the stars in this land, and every night the sky was lit up by thousands, and thousands of lights of varying colors.

There were also the man eating monsters that roamed the country side, the bandits, the day to day deaths and murders, the mass slaughter, genocide, and overall chaos. "Yeah, just the little things in life," Percy commented as he tossed the apple core away and marched on. "Now where the hell did I put that trap?" He asked himself as he looked through the grass, trees, and brush of the forest.

It took nearly an hour to locate and collected the few traps he laid out, a trait picked up from a town he had visited where it was almost too cold to do anything, and collected whatever catches the traps had. So he found himself outside the town and in a grove of trees and cleaning several rabbits. It was messy but he managed. It had taken months for him to actually be able to skin a rabbit or a squirrel without fucking it up some way or another.

Oh, how he loathed those days when he went without much to eat and when he tried to skin and butcher an animal he came out of it covered in guts, fur, and other…unmentionables. So with practice and a little help here and there he managed fairly well, and by well enough he meant he no longer was covered in blood, fur, and entrails at the end of the day.

Percy sat next to the small fire he had started with a few sharp sticks with bits of rabbit stuck on them hovering at the top of the flames. Gae Bulg rested on the ground next to him, a small stone slab that was relatively flat sat next to him with rabbit entrails and blood covering the surface. _'__I'll need to get rid of those before something decides they want them.' _Percy thought to himself while gazing at the bloody stone slab.

As the rabbit meat cooked over the flames Percy grabbed a nearby tree branch and began to whittle the end of it with his bloody hunting knife. The smell of cooked meat began to waft through the air as the time passed and Percy took one of the sticks and pulled it out of the fire, the meat on the branch going from a red, pink, and white color to a more brown and golden color.

Percy began to devour the meal in front of him, it wasn't the best tasting meal he'd ever had, but it was better than some things in this world in terms of taste and edibility. As he finished the last bit of the rabbit Percy threw the sticks he had used to cook the meat into the fire. "Shit," Percy muttered while rubbing his temples. "I forgot to give a sacrifice." He had completely forgotten about giving a portion of his food to the gods.

"Has it been so long that I've forgotten some of the most basic things from home?" He asked himself, it'd been two years or so since he was home, and he was already starting to forget the rituals he had done almost without thought. It was something that disturbed him, to forget the most basic ritual in life that he'd been able to do almost without thought, it made him wonder what else he'd forgotten.

Percy gazed at his bloody hand, and took the other one off his temple to see it was also bloody as well, looks like he'd have to wash up, but the blood on his hands reminded him that sometimes the past could and often would hinder a person's progress in the future. Since he arrived in this land he'd done things he would never have done back home.

He'd killed people, looted their corpses before the corpse was cold, he'd fought monsters that could take the appearance of your best friend and then when you weren't looking they could run you through and devour you. He'd witnessed men, women, and children be slaughtered, and then devoured by the monsters of this world and had done nothing about it, because if he did he would've died, or his abilities would've been discovered.

And if there was one thing he could recall from his history classes it was how people in the dark ages, which seemed to be the time period of this land, treated people who were accused of witchcraft or sorcery. If anyone had seen his powers he would no doubt be dubbed a sorcerer, or a warlock, either way he'd most likely be burned at the stake, or the Organization would take him and lock him away.

_'__I wonder what my friends, my family, would say if they saw me now, and saw what I've done. Would they shun me, or would they accept me still?' _Percy thought to himself as he stared at his blood stained hands. Suddenly Percy began to chuckle, that chuckle then started to bloom into laughter. Percy laughed and laughed, as if his thoughts were the funniest things in the world, he couldn't understand why he was laughing, nor could he stop himself from laughing further.

When he finally stopped he held his head in his bloody palms further staining his skin with the crimson colored liquid. _'__Is this madness or something else?' _Percy asked himself mentally and ran a bloody hand through his hair. _'__Maybe Mr. D would know, madness seemed to be his forte, he'd probably laugh it off and tell me to sit down and enjoy the ride. But then at least I'd know what's happening to me, am I changing, or am I just going mad, maybe I'm thinking on this too hard.' _

Percy sighed and raised his head while letting his hands lay limp at his sides. He was sure he was quite the sight at the moment, his face covered in blood, already he could feel it running down his face, his hair greased down by the crimson liquid giving his hair a light sheen to it, he had seen the effects of blood covering his face when he had been in a fight and gone to clean up in a nearby creek. His reflection a disturbing sight, even to himself, he could see his face even now after nearly a year of seeing it.

His face covered in a dark crimson liquid that slid down his cheeks and chin and into the clear waters below, hair greased with the blood of the dead and sea green eyes dilated. It had been an experience, seeing yourself in a reflection and thinking it to be someone else, thinking that the thing before your eyes was something from story books, and then you realize that you're staring at your own reflection.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, Percy stood up and smothered the fire with dirt, grabbing the tree branch that he had whittled, and Gae Bulg, he marched towards a nearby creek, and all the while he began to whittle the end of the branch. As he whittled and walked he left a trail of wood shavings on the ground, he paid no mind to his work and seemed to be lost in his won world as he walked, like a zombie, or being in a trance.

When he finally reached the creek, a small stream not even three feet deep, did he finally seem to pay attention to the outside world. The tree branch's end that he had cut up with his knife had come to a point and changed the branch into a wooden stake, setting the stake down along with Gae Bulg Percy removed his cloak and kneeled on the bank of the stream.

His reflection showed a teen with a blood stained face, greased down raven black hair with a single stripe of grey through it that had a red hue to it. Already the red liquid had begun to dry as it clung to his face and hair, Percy cupped his hands and splashed the creek water onto his face and scrubbed as best he could to cleanse himself of the crimson blood.

As he moved onto his hair and attempted to scrub his face and hair he noticed the once clear water of the creek had small stains of red around him. It was very faint but still there none the less, he scrubbed his hands, face, and hair for what seemed to be hours but in reality twenty minutes. His hands had turned bright red from the friction and as he looked at his reflection once more he saw his face looked relatively clean as did his hair.

It irked him to no end that the people of this land had only the smelly soap and was expensive and difficult to make, atop of that nothing smelled relatively good, as it stood it only reinforced his opinion. "It's the little things in life that you miss so much." It was true, he missed nice smelling soap that was cheap, he missed jeans, and above all he missed TV.

The plays of this land just could not compare to real TV, but they did have some slight entertainment value, however little it was. "First thing I'm doing when I get home is taking a nice long shower, and watching some damn TV." Percy muttered to himself as he donned his cloak, pulled up his hood, and stood up from his kneeling position and grabbed the wooden stake he had whittled and began to make his way back to the town with Gae Bulg strapped to his back.

Since arriving in the town he had been treated to cold looks, scathing glares, and fingers pointing at him as he passed by, though the blacksmith seemed to relinquish his suspicion when Percy cut himself and bled red rather than purple. Such a cheerful bunch this town was. Then again he probably would be too if he had to grow up with Yoma picking people off one by one for their own amusement. The Yoma viewed humans as nothing more than cattle, bugs even; they had admitted that much when the fights between him and a Yoma took place. They always bragged about being so superior and how they would enjoy slowly killing him and eating him alive.

Then he removed their heads from their shoulders, they tended to stop gloating after that. Then there were the bandits, they were all over the place, he could almost never go a week without running into a band of them. Though the leaders of the larger bands more often than not had a unique trait, or weapon.

Spears that could shoot their spiked tips out like a crossbow bolt, poisoned daggers, superior strength, speed, reflexes, at least to normal humans. He was far from normal and usually dealt with the bandit leaders first to destroy their moral and then he'd mop up the morons that stayed to fight him. And then he'd continue on his way to wherever he was headed.

Percy came out of his musing as he found himself at the edge of a cliff overlooking the town. The town itself was decent sized, but no defenses, not even wooden walls, or a row of wooden stakes to ward off whatever came after the town. Any bandit worth their salt would be able to overrun the town with twenty men, less even.

Turning down the path that lead down the cliff and back down into the town Percy sighed. "Man, what a drag. I should've followed Clare, at least I wouldn't be bored enough to plot an invasion of a village." He muttered to himself as he followed the trail all the while sharpening the wooden stake in his hands. "Wonder if my armor is ready?" He asked himself as he neared the village.

When he arrived he headed towards the blacksmith. The shop that the blacksmith operated out of was a medium sized building with a forge out back. Once inside he was treated to the sight of a young man balancing several heavy loads of armor, the poor boy looked about ready to fall due to the armors weight.

The boy himself was younger than Percy, about fifteen if Percy had to guess by the boys looks; he had brown hair and blue colored eyes. He was wearing what passed for normal, casual clothes of this day and age. A linen shirt, brown leather pants, and a pair of boots. Just as it seemed the boy was about to fall Percy supported him with a hand on the back.

"Careful there, wouldn't want you to take a sudden fall, now would we?" Percy asked, the boy in question stilled before relaxing as he recognized the voice. The boy struggled with the load of heavy steel, and iron plates before setting them on the counter where a set of daggers and other weaponry laid.

"Ah, thank you Percy, if you hadn't been there I would've surely damaged something." The boy spoke as he bowed his head to Percy; said person just waved him off as he went to browse some of the weapons on display. Picking up a rather large knife that resembled a large kitchen knife Percy spoke.

"Think nothing of it, Michael. I'm merely just helping where I can." The boy, Michael, was the blacksmiths son, and was pessimistic, self-loathing, and seemingly depressed all the time, reminded Percy of Nico, except Michael had no death stare, whereas Nico did.

"Oh, Percy!" Percy cringed underneath his cloak as he heard that voice. It seemed that once the blacksmith had gotten over his suspicion of Percy and once he had seen a glimpse of Percy's face he had immediately set about trying to get his daughter and Percy together. Said girl was at first not thrilled over the idea but after a while had seemed to become obsessed with him, it was creepy, the girl, who was fourteen by the way, was so damn clingy.

And so Percy found his hands held by a girl nearly five years his junior who seemingly wanted to get Percy into a bed as soon as possible and have her way with him. The first thing wrong Percy saw with this picture were the ages, sure he understood that people's life spans in this land were short and with the death rates as they were people didn't exactly have all the time in the world to have a child and raise said child.

But still, they were trying to get him to knock up a fourteen year old girl who looked more like a twelve year old, and then get the two of them hitched and Percy could take over the family business. It was stressing to say the least.

The girl in question stood in front of Percy and had clasped her hands over his as soon as he had set the knife down. She was a small thing, barely coming up to his collarbone, she had long dirty blonde hair, and bright green eyes that reminded Percy of a leafs color in the summertime. A white sundress covered her petite frame as she smiled at Percy and a small dusting of pink crossed her cheeks as she held his hand.

"Jasmine, you know better than that." Michael chided his sister; said girl turned her head to glare at him and stuck her tongue out at him, another reason that Percy didn't find this situation very good. The girl was still just that, a girl, still young, and immature.

"Shut up Michael," The girl commented before grabbing Percy's arm and hugging it against her chest, right in the middle of the valley of her still developing breasts he might add. "Percy doesn't seem to mind." Percy wanted to yell at the girl about how he did mind and if she would let go, but he didn't get the chance as the father of the family entered the room.

He was nearly seven feet tall and had a bald head with a scruffy black beard that went down his chest. Said beard was singed at the tips and was slightly smoking, the man didn't seem to mind in the least, even as he used the embers from the beard to light his pipe. He was wearing a large brown leather apron along with a white linen shirt, and pants along with a pair of boots that looked like they had seen better days.

"Ah, Percy my boy, have you come to finally accept the contract?" The man, Lawrence, asked. Percy shook his head negatively and Lawrence sighed. "Worth a shot." Percy let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"No, I'm afraid not, I just came by to check on my order. Besides," Percy admitted as he managed to free his arm from the fourteen year olds hold. "I'm a fighter, not a craftsman, if I did try to use a forge I'm afraid I might burn the entire village down." If his luck was as bad as it was when he was younger it was a very real possibility.

"Still worth a shot," The blacksmith muttered, Jasmine on the other hand had small little tears in her eyes as she gazed at Percy, turning his head away from her Percy knew that if he would look he would feel like a dick and would attempt to get forgiveness, then one thing would lead to another and before he would know it he would be hitched, and off on a honeymoon with his fourteen year old bride.

_'__Wow, I really need help.' _Percy thought as he went over his thoughts and the outcomes he had come up with. _'__Hurry up Clare.' _Percy thought as he tried to mentally contact Clare through Telepathy, which he knew he did not have but would give an arm for it at the moment. _'__If you don't I'll have managed to be married and become a pedophile all at the same time, so please hurry back and save me.' _

"Well, your things should be ready now. If you'd like I can get them for you in a minute or so." Percy nodded his head as he picked up a knife and studied it. The fourteen year old bride wannabe trailing behind him, Lawrence left to fetch Percy's items and Michael left as well, something about making dinner.

After a lengthy silence that was rather unnerving Percy decided to clear their. "Sorry, but you know I can't marry you." Jasmine sighed sadly as she gazed at Percy. "If you did then no doubt you'd be in danger, besides you're still a bit young, enjoy your youth while you can."

Setting the knife down Percy turned to face the girl, she was looking down and shuffling her feet, now he really felt bad. "You are a beautiful young lady, but a bit too young for my tastes." Jasmine glanced up, a confused look on her face; Percy resumed looking at the knives and began to speak to her from over his shoulder.

"Back home, where I was born and raised," He began as he ran the edge of a knife with a hand guard across his thumb. "Marrying someone as young as you was considered a crime and could get someone thrown in jail." He explained and he glanced back to see Jasmine giving him an understanding look, and then a spark of mischief entered her eyes.

"Ah, I understand. But you see the problem with that argument is that…" She walked up behind him and stood on her tiptoes to speak into his ear in a whisper. "We aren't at your home." Percy jumped away and looked back at the girl, as she had whispered into his ear she had also licked said ear.

"Now," She started to stalk forward and Percy took a step back. "You see we have a little problem," Percy managed to keep himself away from her, until his back hit a wall. "I really like you Percy, and you _will _take responsibility, won't you. You wouldn't dare hurt a maiden's heart like mine. _Would You?" _The last part was whispered into his ear as she pressed up against him and leaned up to his ear.

Percy slipped passed the shorter girl and tried to calm his frayed nerves. Here he was, Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, bane of the Minotaur, son of Poseidon, and yet he was defenseless before a apparently love struck fourteen year old who was trying her damnedest to get into his pants. _'__Oh, what I sight I must be right now.' _Percy thought to himself. _'__If Thalia ever saw this I would never hear the end of it.' _

Just as it looked like the fourteen year would continue her advances Lawrence entered with a bundle of leather, steel, and cloth. "Here we go." The large man spoke up as he laid the items on the table. Percy, in a hurried fashion, went over to the counter and sorted through the items.

His sword was repaired, dents from taking on Helen's blade on the edge of his own sword, and seemed to have been sharpened as well. The breast plate, and chainmail were also repaired, the holes from the Yoma's claws no longer in view. The breast plate and chain mail were wrapped up in some white cloth, for storage if Percy had to guess.

"Looks good," Percy spoke as he admired his swords blade, twirling the blade in his hand he admired the way it would arc through the air, almost like a blur of silver. "How much do I owe you?" He asked as he sheathed the blade and began to attach the sheath to his belt, the familiar weight that he had lugged with him across the land set him at ease.

"Four gold pieces." Lawrence stated and Percy nodded his head as he dug around in my belt, sorting through one of the few money pouches on his person he set the gold pieces on the table. The currency in this world was the same as the medieval times of his own, no paper money, and just metal pieces of gold, silver, and copper.

They mostly came in the shapes of ingots, little bars; the ones he forked over to Lawrence were about the size of those small candy bars that came in the really big packages that people would buy on Halloween and then give out. There were often times depictions of Teresa and Clare, the two main Goddesses of this land emblemized on the top of the metal bars, either that or some city or towns crest where the bar was made.

Other types of currency were coins and were of a lesser value, they were mostly used for things like food, clothing, and other things. The ingots were made up of about twelve of their type of coin, so one copper ingot was twelve copper coins, and the same applied to the other ingots.

As Percy handed the money over he grabbed the metal armor and chainmail and nodded his head to Lawrence and then to Jasmine as he made his way out. "Thanks for your services, tomorrow I'll be back to look at your other pieces, have a good day." Percy waved goodbye before exiting the shop and heading towards the area he was resting in.

The Inn in the area was run by an old hag that would glare at him and Percy felt that the woman would not hesitate to poison him the first chance she had. So he had moved himself into a small meadow with short grass and an area where he could practice with his swordplay.

It was just on the outskirts of the town, so still accessible to the town and at the same time if he needed to he could leave without much hassle. As he left the main dirt road Percy looked up at the sky and saw it was starting to get dark. With the armor and chainmail under one of his arms and Gae Bulg strapped to his back Percy used his free hand to pick up some twigs and tree branches that littered the ground.

When he entered the small meadow that he had claimed as his own he saw the small fire pit still smoldering with a few flames still going. Walking to the fire pit Percy set the kindling next to the pit and the armor went down beside him as he sat himself down before the fire. Unbuckling his sword Percy had it leaned against him as he rested his feet against the stones lining the fire pit.

As he sat there Percy absentmindedly threw in some sticks into the flame, letting it grown a bit larger. His pack was behind him, loaded with clean clothes, and all his other supplies, looking up into the further darkening sky Percy saw that a few stars were already shining above.

_'__Is this what the hunt does every night?' _Percy asked himself as he stared up at the moon and stars as they began to wink into existence. _'__I mean they are a wandering band of girls, do they just sit out here in the night and look up at the stars…or am I just that weird?' _

Percy shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back with his cloaks hood drawn up and his sword resting on his chest, one hand wrapped around the handle and the other resting on the weapons sheathe.

"I'm hungry." Percy stated to nobody before reaching into his pack and removing a leather bag that looked like it was holding quite a few things, reaching in Percy pulled out a few strips of jerky, it was tough, dry and at times was rather bland, but it kept him full and his stomach placid.

_'__Grover would have a fit if he saw me now, probably go on about how cheese was better, well guess what Grover? Cheese here sucks!' _Percy laughed at his thoughts, and then paused. _'__Yeah I'm definitely going insane, might as well enjoy the ride.' _With that Percy leaned back and just watched the stars while munching on the jerky until he fell asleep.

**Xx Line Break xX**

When the morning rays of the sun landed on Percy he grumbled and tried to wrap himself tighter in his cloak which was acting as a pseudo blanket. He was cold, tired, and not in the mood. But the sun discarded his complaints and continued to rise and let its rays cover the land, Percy grumbled and sat up; rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching Percy looked over his camp and saw that everything was the way he left it.

Standing up and stretching out further Percy grabbed a few sticks and threw them into the smoldering fire pit along with a few pieces of paper, or parcel to let the flames grow. Soon enough the fire was at a decent size and Percy began to cook what amounted to breakfast in this world. Mostly a few pieces of bread some dried meat, and water, overall not the most filling or tasteful breakfast but still enough.

Once his breakfast was done with Percy began to practice with his sword, both wanting to get back into the rhythm of things and see if there were any changes to the blade in terms of weight. Putting his foot beneath a stick Percy kicked up launching the stick straight into the air and he practiced slicing the stick.

It went on like this for hours, Percy swinging his sword with speed not normal for most people, slicing sticks and tree branches he kicked into the air and fighting invisible opponents. The dew hadn't evaporated from the grass yet before Percy stopped and sheathed his sword, buckling the sword sheathe to his belt Percy began the process of putting on his chainmail and armor.

The chainmail went over his white linen shirt, over the chain mail went a white button up shirt, followed by the chest plate and his black cloak the final piece was Gae Bulg as he strapped the spear across his back. Feeling the black fabric of his cloak between his fingers brought back memories he shared with the cloak. It had been one of the first things he had acquired when he arrived in this land.

The clothes he landed in made him stick out like a sore thumb and got him a lot of unwanted attention, he had left a town where he had been stared at for hours due to his clothes and the guards looked about ready to kill him so he wisely decided to leave. As he left the town he had stumbled across a dead body on the side of the road, the corpse was cold, but not decayed and the Cloak it wore was the same one he wore.

The cloak at the time had been fresh, almost newly bought, so with great reluctance and a quick prayer for the soul Percy took the cloak and a small amount of money on the corpse. The cloak had kept him from freezing, getting caught by wandering bandits, and helped him keep his face obscured, the last one was just because it was fun to mess with people.

He had been shot at by archers, challenged to duels, charged by Calvary men, and nearly eaten by Yoma, all the while wearing this cloak. And it showed the cloaks ends were frayed and cut up with various holes near the edges.

"Looks like I need to get you repaired, don't want you to just fall apart in the middle of a battle now do we?" Percy asked his cloak rhetorically. Perhaps it was a sign of insanity, or just being sentimental, who knows?

Letting the edge of the cloak drop Percy sighed and looked around, looking for something, anything to occupy him, the town didn't have a tailor to repair the cloak, only the larger towns or cities had one of those. Deciding to explore for a bit, since all he did for the last two days was wait for Clare near the road, get his armor repaired, and dodge the advances of Jasmine, so it was a change of pace.

The town had the canyons to the north, a forest to the south and west, and a grassy plain in the distance to the east. The town was near the center of this land and the lands themselves were distinctive. The north was cold and unforgiving, it was like stereotypical freezing wildernesses, and evergreen trees for as far as you could see, lots of snow, and cold as hell.

The east was more barren and the further you went the more it turned to deserts and rocky plains. The edge of it as you went inland was grassy plains; it was also the organizations home turf.

The west was the breadbasket of everything; it was rich and fertile ground where you had to actually try and fail in order to kill a plant. But it was also filled with bandits, Yoma, and superstitious people who were most likely to burn you at the stake if you were suspected of witchcraft.

The south was rocky, and mountainous, filled with valleys, and forests, the further you went towards the coast though the more barren it became until it became just barren land and mountains.

Just like how the Organization made its home in the east, there were other powers taking up residence in the other three corners of the land. The abyssal ones, as they were called by whoever knew of them, were the strongest Yoma in the land. From what he had learned from Clare about Awakened Beings and the Abyssal ones, it seemed that these Abyssal ones were the previous number one Claymore's who became awakened beings.

To the north was one of the only male awakened beings, seeing as they'd been around longer they'd been hunted down further than the other Awakened beings and were exceedingly rare, and extremely hard to kill. Its name was Isley, the second strongest Awakened being.

To the west was arguably the most powerful being in the land, Riful of the west. Nothing much was known about her, except to stay clear at all costs.

To the south was _Luciela, the youngest of the Abyssal ones and the weakest of the three. One thing was known to Percy at the time, Luciela had a sister, who was a Claymore at the moment, though he didn't get her name._

_The awakened beings alongside the Organization were the four powers of the land, though Percy just called them the big four, and had iron grips on their land and were dug in like ticks, not willing to give an inch to one another. The Abyssal ones viewed one another as threats and the Organization viewed them as targets to be exterminated, and vice versa. _

_Though none of them were willing to work together to take one another out, rather they just sat back and bided their time. That seemed idiotic, to Percy at least, wouldn't it be simple for the other groups to wipe the other two out then divide the land and resources amongst themselves equally, then again people, Yoma included, were greedy things._

_Percy was knocked from his thoughts as he found himself in the midst of the woods and standing alone. Above the sun's rays shown down upon the ground and through the tree branches, the sounds of a nearby creek gurgling as the water rushed towards wherever it went was comforting, but one thing also stood out to Percy. It was dead quiet besides the creek, no birds, no bugs, nothing, just the wind, the water, and him. _

_Percy let his hand rest against the hilt of his sword and prepared to draw it if needed. Keeping his hood up and his eyes open Percy looked for anything out of place; there was nothing out of place though, all except the noise, something that worried Percy. It was only this quiet when a predator was prowling about and the animals quieted so as to hide from it, something Percy realized could be very true in his case. Or it could be people; they could also get this effect out of the woods._

_"__Well, well, well Boy's what do we have here?" A voice rang out to his left, turning his head Percy's eyes landed on the voice's owner. Said owner was a middle aged man, brown unkempt hair stood atop his head, black eyes looked down at Percy from their place with arrogance, and superiority. The man was atop a grey horse, he wore clothes that were standard amongst people, long sleeved shirt with patchwork, black pants, and matching boots._

_Fastened to his hip was a sword, and in his right hand, pointed at Percy, was a lance. Then a few more people came out of the woods, quite a few more actually, all armed to some extent, and all of them wearing some kind of sneer. _

_'__Greeeeaaaat, more bandits, they never learn do they?' __Percy thought to himself as he noticed he was surrounded by said bandits. __'__Though I suppose I did wish for something to keep me occupied, shouldn't be surprised that someone somewhere decided to send these fools.' __Percy sighed as he got ready to use his sword, the bandits were all smirking, they couldn't see his hand resting on his swords handle, and then the apparent leader opened his mouth. _

_"__So, what are you doing here stranger, you do know there's a tax for entering __our __woods?" The only one on the horse asked and Percy shook his head, the bandits chuckled and the leader approached Percy until his spear was near his chest. "Well now you know, hand over any and all valuable, else thing might get…__messy.__" __Percy wasn't affected by the not so subtle death threat, Hades was much better at threatening people. _

_"__Oh, I'm sorry," Percy began as he held up one of his hands in surrender. "But you see I don't see any sign that says no trespassing or anything about a tax. So why don't you fuck off?" Percy asked as he pushed the spear away with the hand he had held up. The leader smirked at Percy and leveled his lance at Percy's head._

_"__There's your sign," He spoke as the lance was merely inches from Percy's eyes. "So pay up, I was feeling generous earlier and I might've let you go with your clothes, but with that little rude act I changed my mind." The bandits laughed heartily, and sneered at Percy, sighing and letting his free hand drift into his cloak Percy grasped his hatchet and sword. _

_"__You seem to not understand," Percy spoke up as a bandit approached him, always the same tactic, let a grunt rough up a victim then let the rest join in at their leisure. "I will hurt you if you try anything." That got another round of laughs from the bandits and the one approaching him gripped Percy's shoulder, at that moment Percy reacted, a quick twirl of black, a flourish of steel, and a spray of red across the green grass was all that the bandits saw. _

_The bandit that had laid his hand on his shoulder seemed confused and looked down as a cold feeling spread across his chest, what he saw he couldn't seem to comprehend as a line of red spewed his blood down his chest and legs and onto the ground. Percy was free of his grip and his back was to the bleeding bandit. His sword was gripped in his right hand, blood trailing down the blade and onto the ground._

_The bandit soon fell to his knees and then onto his stomach as he finally seemed to die from having his heart slashed open, the other bandits gaped for a moment, except their leader who scowled, then the confused and awed looks transformed into rage as they saw the one who killed their comrade. One of them drew their sword and the others followed in a charge at Percy, who stood calmly, one hand still in his cloak and a small smile adorned his lips. _

_As one of the few bandits with a bow took aim Percy's still concealed hand lashed out, a blur streaked through the air and hit the archer sending him back into the ground, a hatchet buried in his chest, it did little to the bandits except to anger them further, sidestepping a blade Percy lashed out with his sword and pushed the point of his blade on the flat side of the one trying to impale him._

_The point of his traveled across the flat of the bandits blade and then it hit flesh, the blade traveled from the offending bandits wrist up to his shoulder, a shower of blood rewarding Percy's efforts along with a scream of pain, Percy dragged the blade sideways, still in place in the bandits shoulder, the blade cut through muscles, tendons, and blood vessels with ease and when the blade was finally free of the enemy flesh Percy admired his work for a moment. _

_The bandits right arm was flayed open, bone, muscles and veins exposed to the air, and a jagged line of flesh that showed the bandits organs stretched from right shoulder to left exposing his lungs, and part of his heart. Twirling, Percy dodged a spear thrust and was forced to move away as the spear swept towards him, stopping the flat of Percy's sword met the wooden shaft of the spear and Percy pressed against it. _

_The spear was quickly pinned between Percy and the bandit, said bandits blue eyes widened as Percy's smile was in place, adjusting so the spear was still trapped Percy put the edge of his sword to the bandit's throat and his left hand rest near the tip on the flat of the sword. Moving his body so he could turn to confront the next adversary Percy let his blade drag against the bandit's throat in a spray of blood that managed to stain a part of his left cheek with drops of blood. _

_The bandit slumped back and fell, blood flowing from his throat and down his chest. When Percy turned he managed to block the sword strike directed for his shoulder using the flat of his blade, sparks ignited and the bandits eyes widened as Percy moved as he deflected the strike and positioned himself so the tip of Percy's blade was positioned at the enemy's chest. The bandit attempted to move but could do nothing but widen his eyes as Percy jabbed his blade forward and his blade was shoved through the chest of the bandit._

_Blood dribbled down the bandits chin as his heart was pierced and his spine severed by Percy's blade, retracting his blade Percy took a step forward into a bandits guard as said bandit attempted to crush his head with a war hammer. Percy moved so his back was to the bandits front and then jumped back into the bandit and sent them both tumbling back, Percy's hands latched onto his blade as they tumbled, wrenching it free of the dead man's chest cavity. _

_Percy rolled backwards and off the downed hammer wielder and came up on one knee beside the bandit's head, the bandits eyes widened as both of Percy's hands were wrapped around the swords handle and the blade was raised up and then slammed down into the bandit's chest. The bandit cried out as Percy twisted the blade before wrenching it free and rising up to parry a sword strike to his chest. _

_The battle raged for what seemed to be hours as more bandits seemed to pour from out of the trees, and Percy continuously slaughtered them with impunity, his smile still in place after nearly an hour of full combat. At the end of the hour Percy was surrounded by the bodies of the dead and dying, some crying out for their mothers, others groaned in pain, but most stayed silent, eyes opened and light gone as they laid there with wounds spilling blood that pooled around them. _

_Only one other besides Percy was left, the leader who had sat atop his horse with a blank face as Percy slaughtered his men. Percy stood in the midst of the carnage, his left arm had a slash going from his elbow to his shoulder, blood escaped the wound and traveled down to his hand and then to the ground in a slight trickle. The two people stood across from each other, one a person in their prime and ready for battle, the other a teen that was bleeding, and somewhat tired from the battle. _

_"__My, my, you are an interesting one, aren't you?" Asked the man atop the horse, Percy tilted his head slightly, a small almost unseen smile on his lips as he looked at the apparent leader of the bandits. His blade, held in his right hand, was covered in gore, giving the blade a quick twirl in his hand the blood flew from the blade and onto the ground. _

_The horse that the leader sat upon moved about nervously as Percy seemed to prepare himself for something, as did the leader. "More than you could ever realize, now do you need an invitation, or are you actually going to fight me?" Percy asked and the leader smirked as he readied his lance. _

_The leader spurred his horse forward and he sped towards Percy who smiled and held his sword out so it was pointed at the bandit leader and his horse. "Stop," With that one word the horse reared back and fell down before getting up, the bandit leader apparently falling off in the process, and the horse sped into the woods. _

_The bandit leader groaned before getting up, spear clenched in both hands as he used it to help him up. "What was that?" The bandit leader asked and Percy tilted his head before straightening up and prepared to fight. Percy's left arm dangled limply at his side as the cut on his arm kept him from using it at all. The bandit leader growled at the lack of responses and prepared to fight Percy. _

_They stood nearly twenty feet apart, rather than the twenty or thirty yards before, and the two combatants stared at one another. It lasted for a few moments, the wind blowing through the trees, leaves dancing in the wind, the dead bodies doing little more than adding an ominous setting. _

_Then the spear wielder sprang into action and launched the first strike. He attempted to skewer Percy using the spears length, retaliating Percy moved the spear to the side and followed up by attempting to keep the spear to his right with his blade between himself and the spear, all the while closing in on the bandit. It didn't work as well as he hoped, the bandit moved back and lowered his spear and swung it, the spears metal tip clipping Percy's knee, the knee guard protecting the joint a little. _

_The spearman moved back and using one arm he let the spear move forward before catching the very end of the spear, then using the larger range of the spear, he swung it in a circle keeping Percy from closing in. _

_Said son of Poseidon moved back and the spearman followed all the while swinging his spear, then after a few feet the spear stopped swinging in a circle, instead the bandit jumped at Percy and let his hand close around the middle of the spears shaft as he attempted to pierce Percy's heart. Percy moved to the side and attempted to swing his sword in order to bisect the man, the bandit used the length of his spear as a support and stabbed it into the ground and changed directions. _

_Pulling the spear free from the ground the bandit twirled with the spear extended in order to insure himself some space, Percy prepared to follow up but was stopped by the spear swinging the spear in a circle and the tip clipped his wounded limb. Hissing in pain and nearly letting out a yelp Percy glared at the spearman, it was one of the more difficult fights he'd fought in this land, the bandits would wear him down and then the leader would try to finish him off, and this one seemed to be unnaturally skilled in combat. _

_The spearman smirked at Percy as he held his spear against his shoulder. "What's the matter, tired, weary or were my men just that bad? Doesn't matter, you die here and now." The bandit taunted and Percy remained silent as the bandit launched himself at Percy, redirecting a spear thrust meant for his heart Percy swiped at the bandit leader with his sword and was rewarded with a cut forming through the bandits chest and a trail of crimson staining through the man's shirt._

_"__Lucky shot," The bandit growled as he registered thee pain, Percy attempted a swipe at the bandit's neck, but was blocked by the wooden spear shaft, the sword burying itself in the wood with a __thunk, __the bandit pushed the spear and Percy away, stumbling Percy pried his blade free from the wooden shaft. _

_When he prepared to fight the bandit he found the bandit now armed with a sword, a short sword nearly two feet in length with a single cutting edge, all in all it was more of a machete than a sword. The bandit charged and Percy barely had time to bring up his sword to block the strike, he managed it but was unable to block the pommel strike from the machete that struck him in the forehead._

_Percy stumbled back as he blinked his eyes and attempted to gain his bearings, he stumbled a bit and his sight was unfocused, that changed when he felt an impact on his left arm, the wounded one. Looking at what hit him he saw the machete buried in his left arms bicep, the blade was halfway imbedded into the bone and Percy could see his tendons attempt to move and could see the way the bone in his arm trapped the machete. _

_Percy also watched the bandit leader rip the blade free from its spot in his arm, something that was very painful as Percy yelled in pain, then as the bandit attempted to free his blade Percy decided to pay him back in kind. With a flash of red, and silver the bandits left arm was nearly severed, only hanging on by a few threads of muscles and tendons._

_The bone gave way easily enough and the bandit coughed up blood and screamed as a second strike severed the arm completely and then carried through into his side, where the blade buried itself a few inches deep. The bandit stumbled away, his machete lying on the ground, along with his left arm, he was gasping for air as he began to bleed all over the ground. _

_Percy was standing above him, the smile now gone, and in its place was a blank look, the cloak couldn't conceal the damage done to his arm as it dangled at his side the inside of his bone showing as the bone had nearly been cleaved in half from the strike. His sword laid in his right hand, covered in blood that dripped to the ground, it was an eerie sight. _

_A person cloaked in a black cloak, a blank face from what you could see from the outside, his left arm mangled and spewing blood, his right hand gripping a bloody sword, and Standing over a person with no left arm, who could only look up at his would be executioner. And all around the two were piles of bodies, the green clearing now dyed red. _

_"__Goodbye," Percy stated as he began to raise his blade,, before he could deliver the finally strike he stumbled back with a small confused look on his face, looking down he found a crossbow bolt imbedded in his torso, right in the lung, looking at the bandit Percy saw him holding a crossbow that one of his men apparently had. _

_The bandit wore a smirk on his face as he lowered the crossbow, standing up he watched as the cloaked person who had ripped through his men fall to their knees, the sword in their grasp falling to the ground. Percy let his arms rest on the ground as the bandit leader picked his spear up and looked it over before walking back in front of Percy and looking down at him._

_"__You were a good warrior, but you still lost. We could have made a good team, then you had to go and kill most of my men and take my left arm," With that the bandit shoved the spear through Percy's chest, Percy coughed up blood as he looked at the spear that was rammed through his chest, pushed the spear through the bandit made Percy lie on his back. _

_"__Oh well, no use crying over something, I'll see you in hell." The bandit twisted the spear causing Percy to cough up more blood, the bandit smirked before walking away, leaving Percy half dead amongst the mass of bodies. Percy gasped as he could already feel himself getting cold from the blood loss. _

_'__Is this how I die, fitting I suppose, I always thought I'd die on a battle field, looks like I was right.' __Percy thought to himself as he grasped the spear shaft. __'__Wonder what happens now? Do I return to my home's underworld or this one's, will I see my friends again or will I just be another no name amongst the billions dead?' __Percy thought as he could feel himself begin to tire. _

_Looking to his left he saw the bundle that Gae Bulg was wrapped up in lying next to him, the strap he used to secure it in place was cut, the crossbow bolt had destroyed a section of the strap, letting it drop to the ground. __'__Wonder what'll happen to Clare?' __Percy asked himself as he thought about one of his only friends in this land, flashes of her seemed to go by his eyes and he gripped the shaft of the spear tighter. _

_'__No, I will not die here,' __Percy ranted in his mind as he began to remove the spear shaft from his torso. __'__I promised to protect her, how can I do that if I'm dead, gods damn it!'__His sight began to blacken as he continued to pull on the spear shaft, the edges of his vision tainted with black and the darkness seemed to start to spread further, then with a final tug_ _Percy removed the spear shaft in a spray of crimson, the next to go was the crossbow bolt, after throwing both weapons away Percy latched onto Gae Bulg, he began to rise up while using the spear as a crutch. _

_"__I'll not die now, not yet, I still have work that needs to be done." Percy growled as he managed to get to his feet, during the rise the wrappings of Gae Bulg sprang loose and the crimson spear was revealed. Grasping the spear tighter, the cloth no longer between him and the metal of the spear. Percy felt the claws of bloodlust; madness and power prod at him, he grasped them and held them and then there was a feeling of euphoria that pulsed through his body. _

_Gasping Percy felt the pleasurable feel of the power course through him, it was amazing, and there was no feeling that he had before to compare to this. Closing his eyes he never saw several things going on around him. _

_His wounds healed as the muscles and bones knitted and stretched together like a weave. An aura of red spread around him as the muscles continued to be healed, the wounds of from the bolt and the spear began to mend as the flesh around the wounds twisted, like a whirlpool all the while becoming smaller until there was nothing left of the wound except the holes In the armor, which seemed to do nothing anymore. _

_When the power finally died down Percy's hood had been lowered, his breathing was ragged, as if he ran a marathon nonstop. His eyes were closed as he looked up into the sky, when his eyes opened the once sea green eyes were replaced by golden eyes with slit like pupils. Glancing around Percy marveled at the feeling that coursed through him, he felt alive, more alive than ever before, like what he had been living was nothing more than a dream, where it didn't feel real. His breathing calmed and he looked more like he was at peace, like he was in a trance of some sorts. _

_Now he could see things he never could before, he could make out the flies that surrounded the corpses around him; he could hear the fox that was moving fifty yards away as it scraped against a bush lightly. The smell of flowers that were nearly a hundred yards away, the sound of people working and bustling about in the town nearly two miles away. _

_Then he could also smell the blood, hear the ragged breathing, and the footfalls of the stumbling bandit leader as he left the battlefield. Percy's slit pupils contracted and became a thin black line against the positively glowing gold of his irises as his senses picked up on the bandit._

_Then flashes danced across his vision, flashes of his memories, of his time with Clare as they traveled, as they prevailed, and then memories of his previous life, his mother's smiling face, his father's kind smile, Annabeth as she worked on Daedalus' laptop, Thalia smirking at him as the hunters won yet another round of capture the flag, and so many more. _

_At that moment, as the visions memories passed by, something snapped. Like a floodgate Percy accepted the power of the lance, gave into the maddened whispers, the bloodlust of the monsters souls, and their hate. Percy growled as his pupils expanded, his teeth were revealed as he snarled in the direction of the fleeing bandit, his teeth were pointed and as sharp as a sword, like shark teeth would be a fitting example, and an ironic one._

_Then he blasted off, a footprint embedded in the ground as he shot towards the bandit, the world sped by as Percy dashed forward, nothing stood in his way. As he moved towards the bandit a lone tree barred his path, instead of going around, Percy's power, and bloodthirsty mind decided to go through it, so using his shoulder he plowed into it like a wrecking ball. _

_The tree exploded from the collision, splinters flying through the air as the trunk was demolished, Percy burst through his lips in a sneer as his eyes glowed. When he neared the bandit said bandit turned to see the commotion as the tree fell, and his eyes widened and fear permeated off of him as he saw the __thing, __there was no other word for other than __thing __to describe it, dash towards him at inhuman speed._

_The thing slashed at him with its spear; narrowly dodging it the bandit stumbled away and was unable to protect himself from the fist impacting his gut sending him into a tree, bones cracked, blood vessels popped, and organs ruptured from the impact, giving Percy a sense of delight as the one who harmed him suffered. Had he been in the right state of mind he would've questioned his thoughts, but then again he wasn't. So with a sense of glee and euphoria Percy dashed forwards and gripped the bandit's throat with his left hand and slammed the bandit into the ground. _

_When he was done with that he threw him into the air and lashed out with a kick to the sternum sending the abused body into another tree. The bandit was by now throwing up blood all over himself, before he could even begin to move again his entire face was gripped by a hand, and then his head was slammed into the tree trunk repeatedly, after the fifth hit the skull gave way and bone, brain, blood, and flesh joined the tree bark. _

_Percy let the body drop to the ground in a heap, the head was no more than just a few pieces of bone held onto by some flesh, and no piece of the face was recognizable. Percy's breathing was sped up, like an adrenaline high, eyes dilated as he stared at the mass of disfigured flesh. _

_The voices of the fallen monsters inside the spear whispered for him to eat, to feed on the fallen one, saying to do so would strengthen him, making him an invincible opponent. Percy walked forward towards the lump of flesh, once in front of it he reached out to grab a piece of flesh, then stopped as he saw something. In the pocket of the bandit was a mirror, miraculously unbroken._

_He could see himself in the reflection, face smeared with blood, pointed shark like teeth, glowing cat like eyes, face distorted. It a few moments after staring into the mirror to realize it was himself in the mirror, not a Yoma behind him, this time he was the monster. It snapped him out of what he was about to do as he recoiled, dropping Gae Bulg in the process. _

_He could still see himself in the mirror, even as blood began to spill across the mirror, his eyes slowly reverted back to their normal sea green color, his face became less distorted and in a few moments it was back to normal, his teeth shrunk and changed back to his normal set of human teeth, but his canines seemed to have permanently lengthened. _

_As his features returned as did his mind Percy looked at his hands, stained in blood, marred by the bone, and organs of the person before him, it was almost impossible to comprehend. He had given in to the spear and these were the consequences, risking becoming one of the monsters that haunted the land, something that would feed on the corpses of the dead, kill without hesitation and would no doubt take dozens of innocents with him before he was stopped. _

_Letting his hands drop to his sides Percy unconsciously used his powers, powers that responded to his emotions, slowly the once clear blue sky had started to darken, the white clouds turned grey, thunder clashed and lightning dashed in the skies above. Percy grabbed the spear and used his cloak to hold it rather than his hands, fearing the power of the spear, he wouldn't let it control him again, he couldn't leave it fear of someone who would use it to do great evil was the sole reason he took it with him. _

_He walked through the woods, retrieving his sword as the heavens opened and rain began to fall, he would return tomorrow to loot the bodies, maybe he wouldn't, for the moment however he was in a trance, going over what had happened. He had snapped, and annihilated the enemy in a cruel, and unforgiving manner, he had nearly eaten human flesh, something that he feared. _

_The most worrisome thing was the fact that….he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the feeling that the spear gave him when he used it, the power to destroy everything in front of him, the way his senses were enhanced, how he could make those that hurt him feel powerless as he slowly killed them. It was frightening; he didn't know whether or not he would be able to resist the feeling if he used the spear again. _

_He wondered if this was how people with the fatal flaw of being power hungry felt, or was this an extreme reaction. Whatever it was he was scared by the hold the spear had over him when he used it, the euphoria of that power coursing through him. __'__Gods, what is happening to me?' __Percy asked mentally, begging for any sort of help, sadly there was no answer. _

_Soon he was at his camp again, the fire long gone form the downpour, his pack was dry as it sat beneath a tree. Percy walked to his pack and set the spear down on the ground gingerly, careful not to touch it with any of his skin. Reaching into his pack he retrieved some cloth, along with some twine to hold the cloth together as he wrapped the spear again. _

_"__Looks like another run to the store is in order." Percy commented, the downpour had slowed until it was just a mist, standing Percy made his way to town, hood drawn up, his hands were cleanish, some blood still marred the skin. If it wasn't clean by the time he got to the store he would just tell people it was from hunting. _

_As he walked through the town some people stared at him, others whispered, and others pointed at him. He was used to it by now; he found the store and made several purchases, though he was in a trance like state at the moment, all his thoughts focusing on the spear. _

_It wasn't until he was outside, a sack slung onto his back, and his arm being tugged on that he was drawn out of the trance. Looking at his left arm his eyes rested on Jasmine, who was grinning up at him. "Percy, did you forget you were supposed to come back to the store?" Jasmine asked and Percy raised an eyebrow at her before remembering that he promised to go to her father's shop to get some daggers. Then he also noticed a strange feeling coming from Jasmine, like fly buzzing around his head, he couldn't put his finger on it but something was bugging him. He discarded it in favor of talking to the girl. _

_"__Sorry, lot happened today, I forgot." Percy spoke in an almost monotone voice. Jasmine frowned at him before snuggling onto his arm. Percy wanted to push her off, he did but he couldn't. _

_"__Well then now you can, and while you're there you can fill out our marriage contract." Percy shook his no amusedly. Jasmine pouted at him as he steadfastly refused. As she led him to the blacksmith they garnered looks from the populace, people frowning, whisperings increased, and People glanced between the two and gossiped. _

_When they reached the store Percy entered after Jasmine, Lawrence was standing near the counter with Michael, both chatting about something. When the two entered Percy felt something, it was the same feeling when he encountered Jasmine outside. _

_"__Ah, Percy how are you?" Lawrence asked and Percy shook his head before forcing a smile on his lips._

_"__Ah, I'm fine for now, how are you?" He asked politely in kind and Lawrence clapped his son on the back. Michael waved back before opening an accounting book. _

_"__We're surviving, almost thought you wouldn't make it back here." He gestured over to some daggers on a nearby table. "I even set up some of my best works." Percy walked over to the table his back to all in the room; he admired the daggers, all varying in size and shape. Then that feeling came back again along with some of the hairs on the back of his neck straightening up. _

_Picking up a dagger and holding it in front of him, as if to admire it, Percy could barely see with the dim light in the room, but he could see something with bright eyes behind him from the daggers reflection. Percy whirled around and caught sight of Lawrence's once kind human eyes, now a burning gold and glaring at him with cat like pupils. Michael was halfway over the counter his own form rippling and changing into something monstrous, Jasmine was smirking at him with sharp teeth, Yoma eyes, and a serpentine tongue. _

_**There you have it, cliff hanger for all of you! **_

_**Leave me a review, I'll try to update soon. **_


End file.
